A Series of Regrets
by arumiins
Summary: Levi wanted to be an artist and Eren wanted to be a singer. They weren't supposed to meet or even cross paths, but it seems a series of unfortunate events occurred. Now one is living and dying with regrets. Levi/Eren College AU
1. Where It Began

(**A/N: **I'm back! Honestly, I should be updating my other stories, but I'm more excited about writing this one. This story is my first one for Levi/Eren and I just recently got back to writing, so please be patient with me! I haven't gone to college/university, so I'm sorry if I make any mistakes about it!)

Rated: M for future chapters

Warnings: Tragedy, Angst and a slow build to conflict

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or SNK

Enjoy!

Updated: 6/8/15

* * *

**Where It Began**

I have so many regrets. It's intoxicating. Everyday, I'm reminded of every single one of them. It's suffocating me.

If I had the chance to go back and change them all, I would immediately take it. I'd give anything for a second chance. Sadly, I'm here suffering.

Regrets have two consequences; living with regrets and dying with them. I know how horrible it is living with regrets, but it seems, I'll be experiencing how it feels to die with regrets.

* * *

It was six years ago. I was in my last year of university, majoring in Fine Arts. Painting and drawing always fascinated me. Every minute of the day, I was drawing in my notebook, or in the art room, painting.

It was no surprise how popular my paintings were. They would always be sent in for competitions and majority of them; I would win. The prizes were mostly money, which was convenient for me. Living in a small apartment complex wasn't easy.

It was a warm Tuesday afternoon and I was heading to the art room like always. It was my only retreat from a stressful day of non-important subjects.

Passing the many classrooms, I jogged until I came to the music room. The familiar singing voice seeped from the room. Every time I passed by, I would always hear it. It soothed me. It made me want to delve into a blanket of comfort. I never once thought of entering and seeing who it was, until that day.

I don't know what made me do it, but I grabbed for the slick handle and slowly and carefully, I opened the door. I don't know what I was expecting, but a ray of light shone from the almost ten feet tall window; right in the middle of the room. Dark ruby red curtains were splayed on the sides of the window, giving it a fancy look. My eyes wandered around and slowly set on the person upon me.

His slim back was to me. He slowly turned himself towards me and almost gawked at the sight of me. However, his face turned to a bright red and he closed his mouth tightly. I didn't mean to make him embarrassed.

I narrowed my eyes on him and muttered, "Sorry."

He sighed and shook his head. "No, it's okay." He shifted on his feet and slightly tilted his head to the side, "Not a lot of people come here at this time. You're the first, actually!" His smile was bright. His expressions changed rather quickly.

"Uh, I always hear your voice when I come this way..." I drifted off and let my eyes wander to the piano behind him. "It's really nice." _No, it's more than nice. It's beyond beautiful, just like an angel._

"Thank you!" His smile radiated. I stared at it and finally focused my eyes on his face. His round eyes made him look younger, but then again, I didn't know how old he was.

"Hey, aren't you Levi?"

I shifted my eyes back on him and said, "Yeah." I narrowed my eyes at him, "Why?"

Next thing I knew, I had an excited boy in front of me, almost losing air. "I love your art so much! I've always admired your talent," he rambled on. It was usual for me to come across admirers like him, except he was different; somehow and someway. "Your colors...they're so...vibrant and soothing. The scenes you paint, they're breathtaking." His rosy pink lips rose up in a perfect curve. "I don't know how you do it," he breathed out.

I should have smiled. Instead, I nodded and let out a small thank you. I wasn't sure on how to respond. I would always say "thank you" and just leave. _I've always been like this._

We stared at each other and the atmosphere had slowly gotten to an awkward feel. "Uh, it was nice talking to you, but I need to get to the art room." Just as I was about to leave, I stopped and turned back. "What's your name?" I asked, narrowing my eyes on him.

"Eren Jaeger."

"Eren." I tested his name. The way my mouth reveled in just saying his name; intrigued me. "Huh, well I guess I'll see you around." With that, I waved at him and headed outside the room.

Not even a minute later, he was calling my name. I turned my head and saw him standing right outside the music room. "Um, is it okay for us to go home together?" he nervously asked. He thinned his lips and glanced away.

I didn't even know if we went the same route home or whatever. Something told me to accept his offer. It wouldn't hurt anyway. "Sure," I answered.

Eren let out a sigh of relief and grinned. "I'll wait for you!" And with that, he quickly went back inside and continued singing where he left off.

I stared at the tall, mahogany door. _How strange._ A swift turn, and I continued my way towards the art room.

* * *

Honestly, I was surprised. The brunet boy was sitting right outside the music room. He was deeply absorbed in his music. He didn't even notice me walking towards him; not until I was standing right in front of him. He froze and glanced at me. With quick legs, he jumped up and gathered his belongings.

"Ah, sorry I didn't notice you."

That's when I really noticed the height difference. He was four inches taller than me. I wasn't sure if I should feel jealous or pissed off.

"Well, let's go."

He strode right by my side. I could feel his eyes upon me, but I let it slide.

I didn't really understand, but he found me interesting? I just had a feeling.

We stepped out of the cool school building and were hit with a blast of warm breeze. My vision was blurred by the blazing sun.

"Levi," he called out to me. "Why do you like to paint so much?" he asked. His eyes were fixated elsewhere. I only glanced at him and turned back to focusing ahead.

I hummed and shrugged my shoulders. "I've always liked to paint. I don't really have a reason to it."

"What do you mean you don't have a reason." He furrowed his eyebrows. "You must have a reason!"

I never really thought about _why_ I paint. I just painted; to relieve stress, when I was over-thinking or just simply bored. _Do I love painting?_ Yeah, of course, but I didn't consider it a real reason.

"Maybe you haven't found the reason yet."

Part of me wanted to agree with him; the other part wanted to just completely go off and rant how he didn't know me.

_He doesn't know me at all._

"I guess," I finally responded. I completely ignored the subject and focused on the scenery around us.

It was autumn and we were surrounded by hundreds of orange, red, and brown colored trees. The leaves swayed in the breeze; every so often a leaf would fall and land softly. However, the sky was just marvelous. It was a blanket of orange and pink swirled all around.

I never noticed when we arrived to the station. Together we boarded the train. It was merely empty and quiet.

"How come we both take the same train, but I've never seen you here?" I asked Eren.

"I usually leave early," he immediately answered.

I watched as he turned around and faced the sliding doors. He muttered something about the now night sky, but I wasn't paying attention. At that moment, I realized how _intriguing_ his eyes were. Them themselves were a blanket of sea colors. Blue and green splattered in a swirl that made it actually look..._beautiful_. To top it all off, his deep brown hair just complimented his creamy, tan skin. Not to mention, made his eyes just pop.

This boy—

"Earth to Levi!"

was a masterpiece.

"What?" I glared without thinking. I noticed him step back and look away. I was distracted and didn't think at all. I let out a sigh and assured him, "Sorry...I didn't realize what I just said."

He seemed to understand and continued to look outside. _Since when was the ride this long?_ "Do you smile?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow at the odd question and joined him. "I smile when I'm painting." We bumped elbows, but I didn't mind. "Let me ask you a question." He hummed and turned his full attention on me. "Why are you so interested in me?"

He froze and was stricken by my sudden question. It was such a sight to see him all flustered. "I-Is that how I come off as?" he stammered. Eren could barely keep his eyes on me.

"Sort of." I was being honest.

He sighed and gave a clumsy smile. "I sort of look up to you," he said.

"Oh." That was all I could say. I should have said more.

His stop had come and it was time for him to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?" he said right after he stepped out. His bright eyes anticipated for my response. His lips were slightly curved in a small smile.

I swallowed and straightened up. "Sure," I replied.

Eren grinned and waved just as the doors closed. After that, I was left with the memory of his warm smile. Deep down, something told me that he would soon be in my life a lot more.

We would cross paths countless time.

* * *

(**A/N:** I know the first chapter was fairly short, but I promise later on the chapters will get longer! btw please look at my profile, thank you!)


	2. Influences

(**A/N: **I just want to make a reminder that it's all in past tense since it is Levi telling the story. So, I'm sorry if past tense bothers you or I made any mistakes! Please tell me if you see mistakes ;-; Updated: 6/8/15)

* * *

**Influences**

I was in a peaceful slumber when my annoying alarm rang. The only thing that ruined my morning; that and class. I groaned and quickly grabbed my phone to shut off the ear-wrecking sound. I laid there staring at my simple and boring ceiling. Another day of stressful classes; when all I wanted to do is be in the art room.

I propped myself up and swung my legs over my comfortable bed. I let out another groan and stretched. My back popped and felt a soothing relief. I quickly headed towards the bathroom, grabbing my clothes on the way. Minutes later, I was ready to head out. I rushed to grab my bag and dashed out of my apartment and down the flight of stairs of the complex.

It was a cold morning and I had forgotten to bring my scarf. I struggled to get to my morning classes in the frigid breeze. Along the way, I stopped by my favorite coffee shop. With a hot espresso in hand, I continued on my way. Some say espressos are bitter and not tasteful, but I liked it. It helped me wake up on restless mornings; like today. I didn't mind the bitterness.

Arriving to campus, I noticed that most of the students were already entering inside for their classes. I followed them, but stopped when I noticed something from the corner of my eye. I noticed three guys, roughly six feet tall, surrounding someone pressed against a tree. Honestly, guys like that didn't even belong in a honorable school. Even from what seemed like five feet away; I could see what they were doing. Picking and saying crude matters to their victim. It disgusted me.

It wasn't my problem at all, so I chose to ignore the situation. I shouldn't have. I took one last look and made eye contact with him. Eren's tired and desperate eyes met my cold eyes. It was too late, so I turned and made my way up the concrete stairs and into the warm school; avoiding all eye contact and forcefully forgetting what I just witnessed.

_I regret not defending you that day._

* * *

Class was boring like always and I wanted to desperately leave. Five hours was enough and my wish was granted. I rushed out of my last class of the day and only had one thing in mind. Painting.

I chose to ignore the incident with Eren, but I had a feeling I would soon bump into him. And _oh man _did that come too soon. I never noticed him walking towards me, until I noticed his bright eyes. He smiled when we made eye contact and I was...confused.

"Levi!"

I wanted to interrogate him with millions of questions. _Why are you smiling? I didn't defend you. You were getting picked on. Does it not bother you?_

_Wait. Since when was I concerned about him?_

"Are you heading to the art room?" he asked. I stared at his eyes, looking for any sign of hurt. Eren raised his eyebrow and tilted his head down. "Is something wrong?"

I stepped back and let out a sigh. "Nothing at all. I'm a bit tired and just want to hurry to the room," I replied. I walked past him and continued my way to the art room. Our foot steps rang throughout the hallway. _I'm not surprised._ He was following me.

"Is it okay that I'm following you?" He asked.

"Aren't you a little late?" I retorted. He grew quiet. "I was hoping to be alone today."

"Sorry."

The walk was silent. Honestly, I was uncomfortable. I barely knew his kid and yet he was stuck to my side. However, this gave me an opportunity to watch him from the corner of my eye. He mumbled a lot, but I think he was singing under his breath. This kid really loved singing.

"Why do you love singing?"

The question threw him off. His wide, turquoise eyes fixed on me and a wide grin grew upon his young face. "You finally asked!" He clasped his hands together. "Hm, where do I start?" _I don't have all day. Please start already._ "I've been singing since I was around ten. I can't clearly remember when I became so fascinated with singing, but one day, this song came on on the radio and—" His expression was like a person reminiscing on good memories. "I fell in love. I was determined to sing as great as that singer." He chuckled and looked away. "I was surprised to notice I already had a great voice. Not to be bragging." He flashed a smile. "Anyway, singing just became my everyday life and I want everybody to hear my voice. I think I have potential."

"I think you do," I blurted out. My whole body froze and my eyes were wide open. _Did I really just say that?_

"Really?" Eren brightened up and showed a very determined expression. "Then I'll do my best on that competition!" He yelled out.

"Competition?" I questioned; one eyebrow raised.

He tilted his head down and smiled. "I never told you, but the school is holding a competition for only singers. Other students from this school will be participating to win a grand prize! I signed up the minute I heard about it." He leaned down close to my ear and I sent him a warning glare. He immediately sprung up and cleared his throat. "I heard that there might be a representative from an entertainment company. They might offer the winner the chance to enter their company and become an idol."

"Wow," I let out. "That's pretty cool."

We finally arrived to the art room. It was empty like always. The grand window peeked through the open doors. The sun still shined bright above the clear sky. I turned around and faced Eren. "So, you think you can win?" I asked with arms crossed.

He hesitated to answer. I watched as he looked down at his brown loafers and bite his bottom lip. "I want to win, but I'm a bit nervous," He muttered.

I glared at him and spoke up, "Don't mutter. It makes you look pathetic." This caught his attention and he straightened up. "Don't be such a wuss and believe in yourself or else you won't win." I almost rolled my eyes from the cheesy advice I was giving him.

He let out a deep breath and smiled slightly. "Because Levi said so, I won't get nervous at all!" He chuckled. I could feel my eyebrow twitch. _This damn brat._ "I'll leave you to paint, while I go practice for the competition." Eren waved to me and left to the music room in a hurry.

I watched his slim back get smaller and smaller until he was completely gone. I let out a sigh and entered the art room. Who knew I could be this tired just from talking to him.

_Eren really is something._

* * *

The next day, I headed out like usual grabbing a cup of coffee on my way to class. This time I remembered to wear my dark gray scarf. It was just as cold as yesterday. The thought of Eren being harassed by those group of guys crossed my mind, but I decided not to let it get to me.

I arrived to campus and my eyes trailed to the same tall tree Eren was pressed against, but there was no sign of him or the group of guys. My chest felt a bit of relief. I wondered why though. I continued my way down the concrete path, passing by other students. I stared up at the gloomy morning sky, until my eyes landed on the tall brunet. He was walking next to a short blond and a girl roughly the same height as him with sleek, short, black hair. It was nine in the morning and he was already yelling.

"Come on, Armin! Just this one time!"

"Geez, how many times do I have to tell you? No, I won't give you my answers. You should really stop putting homework off. Don't you have a bad grade in your English class?" The blond, I assumed was Armin, replied.

"I have other things to do..." Eren's voice drifted off in embarrassment.

I quickly walked past them hoping to not be noticed, but—

"Levi!" I heard Eren shout. I froze and let out a groan. I turned to face the three. Armin stared at me with nervousness, while the girl to Eren's right glared at me. "Good morning, Levi. How are you?"

"Tired," I answered immediately.

He glanced away. "You didn't—"

"I heard. You're a slacker."

Armin chuckled and covered his mouth with his pale hand. The girl still remained staring at me with a cold stare.

I turned towards her and said, "Is there something on my face that is bothering you so much? I'm starting to get irritated. I made sure I didn't have anything on my face this morning." I stared at her with the same expression.

She was taken aback and her mouth hung slightly. "Eren, is this really the Levi you admire?" She asked in a questioning tone with her index finger pointing right at me.

He glanced at me and hesitated. "It's morning, Mikasa. He's just in a bad mood, right?" He stared at me hoping for me to answer, but I didn't.

"Why do you glare so much?" Armin spoke up.

"I don't. This is my normal expression." They all seemed surprised by my answer. I couldn't help but look intimidating. _I've always been like this._

"Well, this is a surprise." Mikasa crossed her arms. "The artist, Levi is short and sarcastic." She leaned in and whispered harshly, "Don't mess with Eren or I will slice your flesh."

"Mikasa!" Eren grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back. "Please don't get him angry," He whispered.

"I'm a bit irritated, but not angry," I said.

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down. "Sorry to bother you. We'll leave you to get to class."

I never noticed just how much time passed by. I turned to walk to class, but he called out to me again. "I'll see you later!" _I know._ We always saw each other in the afternoon.

_It feels normal and I'm not used to it._

* * *

I painted what was outside: the clear blue sky slowly changing to a light orange, the white, puffy clouds and their soft edges. I painted the ridged, bright green grass, the multiple leaves that had drifted to the ground and the trees that danced in the autumn wind. I stared at my painting and examined each line and crease. I wondered if it was good enough for the upcoming contest.

But, it felt like something was missing.

I stretched out my arms and let out the biggest sigh. I got up to cover the painting and placed it under my arm. I headed for the door, still thinking of what was missing. It was quiet and I searched for Eren. His voice was no where to be heard.

I headed down the hallway, the sounds of my footsteps filled the empty hallway. _Eren must have already left._ I ran my hand through my hair and sighed deeply. I was unusually tired. _I'm thinking too much about the painting._ It shouldn't be have been bothering me this much.

I emerged out from the building and spotted the brunet. He was calmly sitting under the tall oak tree. Immediately, I could hear his soft, singing voice. I wanted to hide and let him continue to sing, but who knows how long he had been out there, and the temperature had gone down. I moved towards him and he quickly turned his head towards me and grinned.

He stood up and stepped towards me. "Are you ready?" He asked with his head tilted slightly. His smile faded and gave me a questioning stare. "Are you okay?"

I rubbed my forehead and replied, "I'm extremely tired and it's unusual."

We began to walk side by side, on our way to the station. "Has class been really hard for you? Considering it is your last year," He spoke.

"I guess, but I'm more tired than usual." I shrugged. "I've been having trouble with this painting." I brought up the covered canvas.

"You know, I have trouble too when it comes to writing songs," He mentioned.

"You write songs?"

"Oh, I never told you. I write songs all the time. It's the main reason I don't do my homework," He laughed. "What gives me ideas is usually what happens around me." He turned to me and said, "I'm not a painter, but don't paint what you see, but what you're influenced by."

I was actually surprised by what came out of his mouth. I didn't notice him leave my side as I thought of his advice.

"Levi, look!" He shouted to me. I turned my head towards him and moved my eyes to where he was pointing. Above the now orange and pink sky, was a plane flying overhead, leaving a trail of smoke behind. "Doesn't it look amazing?" He breathed out.

I backed away and fixed my gaze on Eren staring up at the sky. I almost dropped my canvas as I realized on what he said. I had found what I was missing. "Eren, stay still for a minute!" I called out to him.

"Why?"

I ignored his question and backed up to the right distance and held up my phone. In one second, I had a picture of what I needed. "Hey, get over here." Eren looked back and ran towards me. I held up my phone and showed him.

"That's breathtaking," He grinned. "Hey, send it to me!" He puffed his cheeks trying to look cute and innocent.

"Don't do that," I glared at him. He sheepishly straightened up and looked down. I let out a sigh and held out my phone. "Okay, give me your phone." He happily handed over his phone and we exchanged numbers.

"I never knew I would get your number," He let out.

"You sound like a teenage girl getting the number of her crush."

"Oh, sorry!"

Together we continued on our way to the station while admiring the sky. Surprisingly, I was not that tired anymore, but I was content with the outcome of that day.

* * *

(**A/N: **Next chapter should be more exciting than this one! Please let me know your thoughts about the story so far~)


	3. Cheesy Quotes

(****A/N:**** To that guest who left a review; no my fic is not based on that sad Japanese doujinshi. I actually haven't heard or read it, but I am curious to read it! Anyway, this chapter is a bit shorter than the last one, but hope you enjoy!)

* * *

**Cheesy Quotes**

The days were shorter now and the autumn breeze had turned into a winter chill. It was that time of the year where people relied on bundles of sweaters and scarves. Christmas wasn't until next month and yet there was already sparkling, bright lights hung around the town. Stores were even stocking up for holiday shopping. I passed by each small store and merely glanced at their displays. I didn't have anyone to buy gifts for.

It's also been three weeks since I finished my painting. I never told Eren I used him as a reference. But he'll eventually see it. I entered it for a contest and later received news that I won first place. Like usual, the prize was one grand. I thought about telling him, but I didn't think it was necessary.

Class was boring like always, but painting made up for it. Who knows how long I was in the art room. By the time I glanced outside, the sun had already hidden itself away for the night. I quietly tidied up the room and put away my unfinished painting. I made sure to lock the door on my way out and headed down the same empty hallway.

Even from a few rooms away, I could hear Eren's angelic voice. "This brat is still here?" I muttered to myself. I entered without knocking.

Eren jumped from my sudden entrance. "Oh, it's you," He let out.

"You do realize it's late, right?"

He turned around and said, "Whoa, it is! I never noticed." He peered over his shoulder and chuckled, "and neither did you."

I sighed in annoyance from his cheekiness and turned my back towards him. "Hurry up or I'm leaving you behind." And like a dog, he was right by my side. "Hey, I've been wondering, but why on some days you leave early?" I asked.

He turned his head towards me and replied, "I have a job and my schedule changes a lot."

"Where do you work?"

"There's this bookstore right by a coffee shop."

"By Cafė Sina?"

"Yes!" Eren exclaimed.

Who knew his job was that close. Once we emerged from the warm building, I immediately tightened the scarf around my neck; Eren as well. He wore a dark red scarf that made his eyes pop out brightly.

"Hey!" Eren stopped right in front of me. "You should accompany me to my job tomorrow," He suggested. Sneaky.

I stared at him for a long while. It wouldn't hurt to miss one day of just painting. He shifted on his feet waiting for a response. "Sure," I muttered.

"Also," He started. I watched as his cheeks grew to a light red color and his jaw tightened. "I want to get to know you better!" He shouted. I was caught off guard, my eyes went wide in just a split second. His lips were pressed tightly and even the tips of his ears turned red. "It's been a month and I want to know more about you." His eyes shifted away, avoiding all eye contact.

I was too shocked to even come up with a response. The sight of Eren, nervous and blushing, made my chest tingle. I began to shift on my feet as well. Finally after what seemed like forever, I replied, "You're bold." He finally brought his eyes to me. "We're slowly getting to know each other. We don't need to rush."

"But."

"I'll tell you about myself tomorrow." I hurried past him and listened to his footsteps following along.

"Yeah, I will." I didn't even need to look at him to know he was smiling.

* * *

I've always passed by the bookstore, but never once looked inside, until now. It was warm and the whole decor gave off a comforting feel. From the outside, it looked like a small store, but who knew it was actually big and completely filled with shelves of a variety of books. From novels to encyclopedias, to magazines and biographies, the store was adorn with them.

I stared at a case of a newly released novel. Eren walked past me and headed to the counter to the far left of the store. I followed him and stopped right in front of the register. "What am I suppose to do?" I asked.

He hummed as he checked in and checked the register. A co-worker passed by waving to Eren as she left through the entrance. "There's a lot of books here. There's absolutely nothing for you to not do," He finally replied. "Most customers browse around and sit down to read, so we can just read here." He pulled out a stool chair and set it right beside his.

"I guess we can do that," I muttered. "I am curious to see what I find here." I started to browse at the nearest shelf. I glanced up and saw a sign attached to the top of shelf that read, 'Non-Fiction'. I moved farther down until I came to a shelf at the back of the store. A particular book caught my attention. I pulled it out and opened the pages. Just as I expected, the pages were filled with many different art pieces, ranging from very popular ones to barely known but beautiful paintings. I walked back to the front of the store, passing by customers lounging in comfortable seats and browsing through shelves.

"Did you find a book you like?" Eren asked as I sat down next to him. He was lazily writing in a notebook. I peeked over his shoulder and saw what I believe was lyrics.

"Are you writing a song?"

"Yeah, but I can't really concentrate right now. I'll do it later," He closed his notebook and placed it inside his book bag. "A book of just paintings?" He raised his eyebrows at me and chuckled. I sent him a warning glare and he cleared his throat and pretended he didn't say anything. "Anyways, while you were gone, I decided to grab this." He placed a rather heavy book down on the counter. The light brown hardcover was filled with ink stains and the corners were already torn.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Did you not see it when we walked in?" I shook my head. "There's a stand with a sign that says, 'Write your favorite quotes in here'. It's fun to read them. Some are so bad." His long, thin fingers carefully opened the book. The first page was completely filled with quotes. A variety of color inks were plastered on it.

"How many pages are filled?"

"Who knows. A lot, I guess."

We scanned through few of the pages and honestly, most were shitty. Most were overused and cheesy love quotes or quotes about life. "These suck," I muttered. I didn't care, it was true anyway.

"I know." Eren was shaking his head at every quote. He laughed and pointed at one.

"Oh god this one is crap." In a mocking voice, he said, "You know my name, not my story."

I placed my hands over my forehead and let out a loud sigh. "Why do people still use that?" I almost yelled out.

"I really hope people jokingly wrote these down."

I removed my hands away and continued to read. "Why would anybody write that?!" I shouted in annoyance as I pointed to one quote. Eren covered his mouth and laughed. "Boy's will break your heart, real men- I don't even want to read this! This is terrible." I rambled on.

"L-Levi!" Eren tried to speak, but his laughter consumed him. "You really don't like these?" He breathed out.

"I hate these."

After recovering from his laughter, Eren suggested, "Why don't we add our own quotes?" He pulled out two dark blue pens from a drawer. "Let's write ones that aren't shitty and are actually deep and meaningful." He handed over a pen. I reached over to grab it and our fingers lightly touched. Even from the small contact, my stomach and chest gained a weird sensation. I completely ignored it.

"What kind of quote does it have to be?" I asked scooting closer to him.

"H-How about a love quote?" His voice trembled and I stared at him in curiosity. The tips of his ear were red.

"I think I remember a good one from a book I read ages ago," I replied. I leaned over and his face was not inches but centimeters away from mine. I glanced at him and his eyes are directly staring at me. A noticeable blush was spread across his cheeks. I tore my gaze away, cleared my throat and began to write. I leaned back after I was finished and turned to Eren. "Well, it's your turn."

I watched as his right hand moved melodically. I noticed him looking at me and looking back at the page. He straightened up and placed his pen down. "I'll read yours and you read mine," He smiled softly. His gaze traced over the words and he spoke out, "Love is a canvas furnished by nature and embroidered by imagination." He laughed and I was surprised. "Seriously, Levi! Everything has to do with art. Might as well marry it or something."

I glared at him and punched him in the arm.

"Hey!"

"My love for art is like your love for singing. Now, shut up." I pulled the book to me and searched for the quote he wrote down. I froze and was stricken with confusion. I eyed him from the corner of my eye, then took a deep breath. "Your eyes make me shy." I let out. "Is this even a quote?" I asked with a glare.

"What? Yes, it is!"

"Whatever." We stopped looking through quotes and decided to do our own things. Eren went to help customers out, while I remained looking through the book I found earlier.

* * *

Our afternoon was spent reading quotes and books. I was able to see what kind of worker Eren was and that was interesting. We left once his shift was over and a co-worker came in to take his place.

It was night and the stars were twinkling brightly above the dark winter sky. Eren emerged from the store and strode to my side. I rubbed my freezing hands together and quickly shoved them inside my coat pockets. Eren had mittens on. "Why are you wearing mittens?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

His cheeks were tinted red from the cold. "They're a gift from my mom. They're actually really warm. Do they look weird?"

I shook my head.

He pulled out his phone and checked the time. "I really hope Mikasa doesn't feel lonely," he muttered through his scarf.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"Pft. Not even close!" Eren laughed. "She's my sister."

"You two look nothing alike."

"She's my adopted sister." Oh. That made more sense. "Do you have any siblings, Levi?" He asked with curiosity.

"I'm an only child. And I don't talk to my parents much, just in case you were wondering." We reached the train station and hopped into the warm train. We sat down on a bench and waited for our stops.

"Why?"

"My parents wanted me to pursue a career in medical, but I absolutely refused. I ran away from home to do what I want. I wasn't a good child. I was rebellious." I shifted my gaze to Eren and noticed him staring intently at me.

A smile formed on his lips. "Rebel Levi sounds cool."

"Current me is cool," I muttered under my breath.

He didn't hear and continued to ask me another question. "What's your favorite color?"

"Black."

"Food?"

"Any kind of Italian food, I guess." I narrowed my eyes on him. "Why are you asking me these questions?"

He furrowed his eyebrows and responded, "You said I could get to know more about you today." He crossed his arms and faced away from me. "Are you going to ask me?" His round eyes begged for my response.

"Just tell me." I urged him with an emotionless expression.

He frowned and answered anyways. "My favorite color is green and I like hamburgers." He turned his head towards me and teasingly said, "You should take me to a fast food place someday."

"In your dreams, brat." I retorted.

We rode in silence the rest of the way and stared off at the emptiness around us. I felt his shoulder pressed against mine, but I didn't mind. This is normal, right?

My stop came and I got up to leave. "Have a good night, Levi!" I heard him call out to me. I waved goodbye and stepped outside. I was once again enveloped in the cold air. I began to walk to my apartment. When the apartment complex came to view, I hurried up the steel stairs and to my apartment room.

Once I entered inside, I moved to my bed and landed on it. I let out a deep sigh and closed my eyes. I didn't expect myself to be tired. I thought about today and that "quote" Eren wrote down. It's not possible that he was referring to me, right? I shook the thought away and prepared myself for a good night's rest.

Before I entered the bathroom, I eyed a lonesome notebook lying on the floor. I made a note to myself to use it tomorrow.

That notebook, would become something most treasured to me.

* * *

(**A/N: **Remember to leave feedback!)


	4. Coffee and Drawings

**Coffee and Drawings**

After my morning routine, I entered the school gates and strode along the pathway. Passing by a group of girls, I heard them whisper and began to squeal. I peered over my shoulder and noticed them all looking at me. Of course it's me. I ignored them and looked straight ahead. And straight ahead was the familiar brunet. I hurried over to him and pulled him back by his blazer.

"Whoa!" He yelled out. He turned around and frowned. "You didn't have to do that," He mumbled.

"How else was I suppose to get your attention?"

"Calling my name out?"

I stared at him blankly. He gave up and slumped his shoulders slightly. "So, what is it?"

"Since I went with you to your job, you're going to come with me to my favorite coffee shop." I told him. His eyes brightened up and a smiled formed across his face. "You practically dragged me, so I'm going to drag you today to that café."

"I'm so excited!" He exclaimed. I looked elsewhere with my arms crossed.

"I'll wait for you after school by the gates." I informed him. He nodded happily. "Now go or else you'll be late for class." I ordered him.

He waved goodbye and in an excited mood, dashed inside. I sighed and continued my way to my own class. Hopefully, this was the right decision to do.

* * *

Just like I said, I waited outside for Eren. Coincidently, his classes ended at the same time as mine. He hurried over to me as soon as he stepped out of the school doors. "Did I make you wait?" Was the first thing he asked me.

I shook my head and began to walk to the coffee shop. "Hurry up or I'm leaving you behind." I called to him.

The train ride didn't take long and in a matter of minutes, we were out and headed to our destination. Café Sina came into view with its bright lights hanging around the windows and door. We both reached out for the handle of the door, but Eren quickly pulled away.

The warm air inside surrounded us like a warm blanket. We felt some relief after being outside in the cold. We stepped up to the front counter and the same blonde girl who always took my orders was there.

"Levi! Same as usual?" I nodded. She smiled and glanced at Eren. "Friend?" She questioned.

"Y-Yeah," I hesitated. I turned to Eren and asked, "What do you want?"

He stared up at the menu in deep thought. "I'll just take a hot chocolate," He finally replied.

"Your drinks will be ready in a few minutes," She informed us.

Eren and I left to find seats. We picked some seats right by the wall that were far from other customers. I cleared my throat and muttered, "You can ask me whatever you want."

"Huh?"

"Are you deaf? I said, ask me whatever is on your mind." I retorted.

Eren remained silent staring at me with curiosity. Suddenly, he said, "Tell me when you started to like art." His eyes were glazed with anticipation. Our drinks arrived and my eyes wandered down to my hot drink and up to the brunet, happily taking a sip of his drink. "Delicious," He whispered.

"Since I was young, I've always been fascinated in art," I started. "At home, my parents always made me read or do something that didn't involve art at all. School was the only place I could. It wasn't until in middle school, my talent did show." I took a sip from my neglected drink and continued to spill my life story out. Sort of. "The art teacher encouraged me to draw and paint as much as I could. So, I did. From there, I started entering my paintings into contests. At first, I would get ranked fourth or third place. Again, the art teacher told me to practice. I really didn't see my art becoming really popular." I stopped to focus on Eren's expression. He was so engrossed, he wasn't paying attention to his drink. "I guess, art became part of my life when I was praised for it, instead of being yelled at." It was silent and he had remained staring intently at me.

"Wow." He breathed out. Finally, he took a sip from his drink. "Your parents should see how famous and popular you are now."

"I'm not."

"You are to…" His voice drifted off as he looked away. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Anything else you want to know?" I watched as he pondered away.

"What do you plan to do after your graduate from university?" He asked.

I froze. I had no idea. I didn't think about it all. "I actually don't know. I never focused on it," I answered.

"You're screwed," He mumbled while taking a sip. I narrowed my eyes at him as he smirked.

We became silent and I didn't care. I thought about my future plans, while Eren stared elsewhere. "Hey, Levi," He whispered.

"Hm?"

"Have you ever been in a relationship?"

"Why?" I raised my voice.

He shrugged and began to twirl his finger around the rim of his cup. "I was looking at that couple over there and the question struck me." He was honest and I couldn't exactly get mad at him for that.

However, I thought about telling him. I didn't know why I was fine with telling him my love life or what not. "Uh, yeah I've been in a few."

"Did you generally like them?" His lips were tighten to almost a thin line.

Now he was asking me unnecessary questions. "Why do you want to know this?" I questioned him. I placed my arms on the table and leaned in. "You have a girlfriend?"

"No!" Eren objected. He ran his hands over his red cheeks. "I don't have one and I'm just really curious." He mumbled.

"It was back in high school. I don't remember and it doesn't matter at all." I took the last sip of my drink. "You ask the weirdest questions, you know."

Eren let out a deep breath. He must have been holding it in. "You never said I couldn't ask you weird questions," He smirked.

"Have you ever been in a relationship?"

His face became flushed and he tried to play it off like he wasn't embarrassed. "Y-Yeah. Once."

"Don't get all shy on me." I muttered as I got up from my seat. "Well, are you coming with me?" I asked, beckoning him to the door. He quickly grabbed his bag and slid it right on his shoulder.

On our way out, after throwing away our cups, the girl behind the counter shouted, "See you later, Levi!"

We were hit with a great chill and immediately shivered. I tightened my coat and scarf to keep little warmth in me. I noticed Eren pulling out his mittens again. I admit, it made him look somewhat cute. I shook the thought away and started on our way to the station.

"That girl…" He started. He breathed out and his breath was formed in the cold air. "How does she know you?"

"I always go there, so she knows who I am and what I always order. Thought you were smart enough to figure it out."

"Hey."

"Anyway, how did you like it?" I asked.

"Hmm, I definitely want to go there again!" He exclaimed. "But I'd want to go with you."

"Huh? What are you a kid who needs to have their mom with them everywhere?"

"What- No!" He shook his head and frowned deeply. "I just want to have company."

I turned away and thought of going back there with him again. It wouldn't hurt to. "When we have time, we can go together again," I said. He simply smiled.

Like always, we arrived at the train station and sat down next to each other. I glanced at Eren and asked, "Do you work tomorrow?"

He stopped humming and replied, "Yeah."

"Are you not disappointed to work on a Saturday?"

He shook his head. "No. I don't have plans anyway." The train abruptly stopped and Eren slid against me; our shoulders and thighs touched. "Oh, sorry," He apologized as he stood up from his seat. He hurried over to the glass doors; his shoes rang on the steel floor. "I'll see you next week!" He waved and walked out.

The remainder of the ride, I stared down at my shoulder and thigh. They tingled and felt warm. I chose to ignore it, but it crept back into my mind.

_Why was I feeling like this?_

* * *

The next morning, I woke up around eleven in the morning and had little energy to get up and get ready. However, I didn't have plans at all, so there was no need to get ready. After listening to music for about half an hour, I made the effort to get up and eat breakfast.

The apartment complex may be small, but the rooms definitely weren't. I walked up and stood right by the window. The whole view of the city could be seen and that was my favorite part of this apartment. Watching the bustling cars and people calmed me down. The clouds seemed so close today and begged to be drawn. But I had something else in mind.

Grabbing a black, simple bean bag chair, I placed it right by the window and plopped myself on it. I leaned over to pick up the notebook I had found days ago. I didn't have time to draw until today. I opened up it up to a clean, blank page and began to draw what came to my mind.

There was lines and shading here and there. Perfect curves and rough edges. This all made up to a beautiful drawing. I wasn't thinking of the drawing at all, so once I finished, I looked over what I had drawn; I was in utter shock.

I had drawn Eren, the bright-eyed brat with a beautiful voice.

I examined the drawing carefully. It was only a portion of his face and his mouth was in a perfect curve, showing all his perfect, straight teeth. The way I had drawn his eyes...was unimaginable. Deep within his eyes, a sense of purpose and warmness was hidden away by his perfect orbs. That's what I thought about his eyes.

I glanced over at my alarm clock and sighed in disappointment. It was only two in the afternoon and I had all this time to kill. I thought about drawing something else; like the puffy clouds, slowly making their way across the pale blue sky or the tall skyscrapers across from the apartment. But, no.

I wanted to draw Eren only.

Draw him in different scenes. In different expressions and emotions. I wanted to see how it felt to draw him.

So, I did.

Within two hours, I had drawn about three more pages of just him. One laughing, smirking, and my view when he's standing right next to me.

"What the hell," I cursed and groaned into my hands. Why is he on my mind lately? My heart was racing. I stood up and went into the kitchen for a glass of water. I gulped it down and slammed the cup down on the counter. I was breathing heavily and couldn't comprehend what I was feeling.

It was getting hot inside, so I decided to leave for a while. Even if it was sunny out, it was still cold. I dug my hands into my jacket and began to make my way to the train station. Going downtown was my only intention. After what seemed like five minutes, the train stopped. I rose from my seat and walked out into the cold once again. Since I'm here, I might as well visit Eren.

The streets weren't packed, but it was starting to get hard to get through everyone. I pushed through people who gave me glares and confused expressions, but I didn't care.

I entered the bookstore and immediately searched for the familiar brunet. "Welcome!" I heard him shout. I turned my head to the direction of his voice. Our eyes met. "Levi!" He yelled. He cocked his head to the side in confusion. In his arms were a pile of books. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he slowly made his way to the counter.

I followed him right behind. "I got bored," I answered simply. "Why do you have all those books?" I watched as he placed them right by the scanner. He brought his hand up to move his bangs out of his eyes.

He replied, "They just came in and I have to add a price tag to each of them." He looked up and smiled gently. "Since you're here; help me!"

I rolled my eyes and glared down at the books. I didn't come here to work.

"You don't have to…"

I bit my lips and went behind the counter with him. "Might as well, since I don't have anything to do."

While Eren scanned the books, I placed each individual tag right by the bar code. "Thanksgiving break is next week. Do you have any plans?" He asked.

I'm obviously going to stay home at my apartment and draw. Paint as well. Possibly watch t.v. "Not really," I replied.

"I see." We finished pricing the last book and placed them all in a stack. "But I'm sure you'll paint or draw, right?" I nodded. He turned to me and smiled brightly. "And Thanksgiving?"

"What about it?"

"Do you have plans for that day?" I shook my head. He chuckled and suggested, "Come over to my house then!"

"No," I answered immediately.

His smile dropped down to a frown. "Why not?" He cried out. I shrugged and glanced away. "You're going to be alone at your apartment, drawing, sleeping and probably watch the parade on t.v. Do you know how lame that is?" He crossed his arms and gave me a disappointed expression.

"Probably. But why do you want me to go over to your house?" I questioned.

"You'll be alone that day." He shifted on his feet and let out a sigh. "Come over for dinner at least." He lowered his gaze to his gray sneakers.

It's not that I didn't want to go, but wouldn't it be awkward? At his house with him and his sister. Not to mention his best friend, Armin could possibly go, too. However, I couldn't help but accept by his expression. "Fine. I'll go," I said.

It was probably the best choice. Eren brightened up and grinned like a boy at an amusement park. "Does five sound good to you?" I nodded reluctantly. "Good!" He reached for the stack of books and placed them in his arms. "I'll be right back." I watched as he left towards the shelves ahead from us. I sat down on the stool and thought about the outcome of next week. In all honesty, I couldn't predict at all what could happen between us.

* * *

(**A/N: **Remember to leave feedback!)


	5. Thanksgiving With You

(**A/N: **Long chapters are my favorite and I hope you love them too.)

* * *

**Thanksgiving With You**

I woke up to a cold morning. I propped myself up and looked out from the window right above my bed. It was a dull morning and the sky was completely covered in gray clouds. Thanksgiving had arrived quicker than I thought. I thought about the dinner at Eren's house and groaned in dissatisfaction.

I got up and prepared myself a quick and easy breakfast of eggs, toast and coffee. I thought about what could possibly happen; while slowly taking a sip of my drink. My eyes trailed to the window and stared out into the cloudy sky. _Why was I so nervous?_ It's just dinner at his house.

I abandoned my empty cup and plate in the sink and tread my way to the living room. I sat down on the couch and reached for the t.v remote. After turning it on, I purposely ignored it to draw in my notebook. The sounds from the t.v became the background noise. I passed by the already drawn pages and reached a clean page. I bit my lip and let my hand do it's magic.

Even if it was drawn in pencil, I could still imagine the bright colors and textures. Minty green leaves and rough, brown trees were the scenery, while Eren was comfortably sprawled on the grass with closed eyes and a soft smile that I swear was enchanting. I had drawn his long, pretty lashes that sometimes gave me urges to delicately touch. The shading blended well in his clothes and it made me feel like I was a prodigy.

But I was thrown back into reality when I realized that I was having these thoughts again about the bright-eyed brat. I closed the notebook and carelessly threw it to the coffee table; just missing inches from sliding off on to wooden floor. "Shit. That brat has been on my mind lately," I muttered. My gaze wandered to the parade on the t.v and was quickly distracted.

Once the event was over, I checked the time on my phone and let out a tired sigh. Two hours left until I had to leave to Eren's house. I made my way to the bathroom and entered for a warm shower. After I emerged from the shower, I immediately wrapped a towel around my waist and began to dry my hair with another towel. The scent of fresh mint lingered from my hair and body. I walked out into my bedroom; leaving imprints of my feet on the floor. I quickly slipped on my briefs and searched for clothes.

I walked out to the living room, wearing tight, black jeans and a dark navy blue striped sweater. I wasted another hour just staring blankly at the bright t.v. I had enough of just sitting around and decided to leave early. On the way to the front door, I slipped on a pair of black combat boots and reached for my button up coat hanging by the door.

I dashed to the steel stairs; slowing down at each step. Powdery and soft snow had already begun to fall so carelessly. I stared in awe at the white beauty forming on the ground. I had once again forgotten to bring my scarf, so I decided to fight the coldness. I took my time on walking towards the train station; watching as the whole town slowly became a winter wonderland. My foot steps crunched under the piling snow, while my breath escaped from my parted lips; forming into a thin cloudy form.

I arrived at the station; sooner that I thought. I stepped up to the glass doors, patiently waiting for the signal to enter. A line had formed right behind me and I hurried in once the door automatically opened. I snagged myself a seat right by the doors and was careful to not touch the dirty railing. Who knows how much germs could be on that.

Everyone on the train was bundled up in their heavy coats and scarves. I noticed girls dressed up nicely from head to toe. Some had a box of treats or cake in their hands. I glanced at my hands and realized I was about to do something rude. How could I go to someone's house without bringing at least a cake for the dinner? I made it my mission to buy at least a small cake before arriving.

The train slowly came to a stop. I glanced up at the flashing sign and took it as my cue to leave. Luckily, after the many rides we have taken together; I remembered Eren's stop. I stepped out into the cold pavement and looked to my left and right and came to a conclusion; I was fucking lost. Eren never told me where his house was and I was extremely pissed.

I decided to text him while I was buying a cake. The bakery shop was small and lively. It wasn't completely packed, but it wasn't empty either. The shop was adorn with shelves and refrigerated displays of delectable sweets. I stepped up to the display with cakes. I browsed in deep thought of which to choose. After much thinking, I settled for a small, chocolate double layered cake with frosting and decorated with bundles of fresh and juicy looking strawberries.

"Can I get this one to go?" I asked the young lady behind the display, while pointing at the cake.

She nodded and carefully pulled it out and placed it in a simple, brown box. She handed it over to me after I paid and I was all set to go.

Outside of the shop, I placed the box on a glass table right in front of the shop. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my phone. I texted Eren, asking for directions and waited patiently. It didn't take long for him to answer. _Someone must be excited._ I quickly headed over; while following directions.

The snow had stopped falling and I was disappointed. Right by an apartment complex, is the neighborhood where Eren's house is. I walked and scanned each house, looking for the house number he had given me. I looked to my left and stopped right in front of it. I stared at the small, beige house that sat neatly between two, snow covered oak trees. I slowly walked up the steps to the porch; my foot steps pounding against the wooden boards. I turned around and faced away from the front door. The flower beds by the steps, were completely covered in snow. I thought about what to say if Mikasa or Armin opened the door, but most likely it would be Eren himself. I braced myself and knocked on the white wood door. A minute passed and the door opened to reveal-

_Fuck._

Mikasa was standing on the other side, holding the door halfway open. She immediately glared at me.

"I brought cake," I spit out. _Way to go, Levi._

"What are you doing here?" She questioned as her glare deepened.

I was about to answer when Eren appeared behind her. "I forgot to tell you. I invited him over!" He said as he placed his hand on his sister's shoulder. "He's lonely and I thought he needed some company."

"Oi, brat. You're going to make her think I'm some loner needing attention."

Mikasa scoffed, let go of the door and left further inside. Eren beckoned me inside. I stepped in and immediately slipped my shoes off. I saw a pair of slippers already prepared for me. I slipped those on and stood awkwardly in the hallway.

"You brought cake?" Eren asked as he glanced at the small box.

"Yeah."

"Aw, how sweet of you," He teased.

"Shut up or I will smash this on your face," I warned.

He sheepishly smiled and lead me to the dining table. The house was much bigger inside than outside. Sitting at the table already, was no other than the blond-headed, Armin. We made eye contact and he immediately looked away. All the dishes were already placed neatly. Mikasa was up getting the turkey out from the oven.

"You arrived in time. We're just about to eat." Eren mentioned as he sat down; across from Armin. He glanced at the seat next to him. It was obvious he wanted me to sit next to him. I let out a deep sigh and sat down right next to him. I set the box of cake on the side of the dining table.

Mikasa carefully placed the plate of turkey right in the middle of the table. She sat down right next to Armin; across from me. She glanced at all of us and breathed out, "Should we say some thanks?" We all nodded. "I'll go first." She hummed in thought and finally spoke up. "I'm thankful that my brother is still alive." She stared blankly at Eren. He merely glared at her.

Armin straightened up in his seat. "I'm thankful for being able to go to a great school, live in a house and spend this holiday with my three best friends." He glanced at me and smiled softly. "And for Levi joining us today."

"Well, I'm thankful for spending this holiday with all three of you!" Eren turned to me and asked, "And you?"

I glanced at him and the others. I cleared my throat and said, "I'm thankful that this brat invited me over."

"Okay, let's eat!"

We passed plates and bowls filled with vegetables, potatoes, and gravy. Along with a basket of fresh, warm biscuits. Eren and I helped cut the turkey and serve them to Armin and Mikasa. I watched in amusement as Eren ate in delight. Armin rambled on about their upcoming exams, while Eren groaned over the thought of it. However, Mikasa was silent and continued to give me a cold stare.

"Levi, tell us about your paintings," Armin suggested to ease the tension. I reluctantly answered. Even Mikasa started to ask me questions about my art.

"It's like he was born to paint! You're an amazing painter," Eren praised me. His beaming smiled made me feel uneasy.

"I just have a small question, but how old are you?" Armin asked.

"21."

"Ah, so you are a third year."

I stared at all three of them and asked, "What year are you all in?"

"Second year," They answered in unison.

I stared in bewilderment. All this time, I thought they were at least in their first year. They all looked so young.

"Hey! Let's have the cake you brought," said Eren with a small smile. I reached over my plate and opened the box up to reveal the delicious cake. He and Armin gazed at it; almost drooling. After we all got a piece, we all took a bite.

"This is delicious," Mikasa muttered through her small bites. When she wasn't glaring at me; she looked nice and pretty.

"So good!" Eren exclaimed as he reached for a second piece. As well as Armin. "Thanks for bringing it." I simply nodded.

The cake was all gone and the plates were completely empty. Thanksgiving together was over and I was ready to leave. After the dishes were washed and the table was cleared off, we all moved to the living room.

It was spacious. A long, comfy couch was placed directly in front of a plasma t.v. A couple of pictures of all three were hung neatly against each wall.

"We're going to watch a movie. Do you want to stay over and watch it?" Armin asked me as he held up the movie case.

"No. I'm going home right now," I replied in a bored tone. "Dinner was nice. Bye." I waved and headed for the front door, ignoring their confused expressions.

"I'll be right back!" I heard Eren tell them. I peeked over my shoulder and saw him following me. _Great. _I stepped outside and waited for him to emerge from inside. "Wow! The snow looks pretty," He awed. I turned and stared at the snow that was sparkling under the bright moon light. "C-Can we go get some coffee?"

"Huh?"

Eren glanced at me and began to rub the back of his neck. "Let's just get some coffee and talk. As friends," He muttered through his now chattering teeth.

I scoffed and slowly shook my head. "You're ambiguous, Eren Jaeger." I walked down the small steps and called to him, "Well, get your ass over here." He happily jumped down the steps and immediately stuck to my side.

My side and chest were uncomfortably warm afterwards.

* * *

At Café Sina, we both ordered a cup of Cappuccino. After a reasonable amount of waiting, we received our drinks and headed outside once again. I curiously stared at Eren's mittens. I wonder how warm they are.

"Is something wrong?" He stared at me confused with his round turquoise eyes that just happened to brighten up.

"I was staring at your mittens."

"Seriously? What is wrong with them?" He frowned and carefully took a sip of his drink; letting out a sigh of satisfaction. "If you want some, go buy your own!"

"Mittens look weird on me," I muttered as I took a sip of my drink as well. Truth is, I wanted to know what it would feel like to hold his mitten hand against my own hand. Would it feel nice and warm? Then I realized; why was I thinking about this?

Snow was once again falling down. It covered the empty streets and buildings. Footprints were slowly disappearing from the piling snow. The street lamps remained on, helping us light our way to the park. The park was unusually quiet and eerie at night. However, we noticed we weren't alone. A couple was quietly chatting away while enjoying the sight of the night sky. There weren't any stars out, but it was still nice to stare at.

Eren and I quickly found a bench to sit on. It was directly in front of a tall blossom tree and right by a brightly lit lamp-post. We both stared at the snow; waiting for one of us to break the silence.

"Did you like the dinner?" Eren asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Besides your sister staring me down like I was a criminal? The food tasted really good."

"Don't mind her. She's like that when it comes to me." He dropped his head down and looked away.

I leaned in close enough for him to hear. "Is she really protective of you?"

He quickly turned his head and replied, "Yeah because I'm her precious brother." Our noses were a feet away from each other, but I could still feel his warm breath. I stared at his bright orbs, while he stared at mine. He slightly tilted his head to the side and scrunched his eyebrows. "What color are your eyes?"

I glanced at his lips and back to his eyes. "Hazel," I whispered. I quickly backed away and completely ignored what occurred. "Don't tell me this whole time you didn't even know?"

He chuckled and brought his head up. "I never looked at your eyes for a long time." He dropped his gaze to the cup and smiled. "Thanksgiving was fun with you," He muttered.

I was confused and shocked. "Are you an idiot? I made this day fun? What did I even do? With this personality and expression of mine, I was so sure you would feel at least intimidated by me." My voice rose in disbelief.

"Sure you're expression is intimidating, but I'm sure your personality is different than what it appears to be." He ran his finger along the snow that piled on the empty space between us. "It was fun because you were there." He avoided all eye contact, but I could still see how red his cheeks were.

"You're always saying weird stuff," I remarked. I pulled out my phone and noticed just how late it had gotten. "Hey, It's late and Mikasa is probably worrying about your ass not being at home."

"Oh, right." We stood up and dusted the snow that had fallen on us. I snatched the cup from his hand and threw it in a nearby trash can. "Thanks," He said.

The park was now empty and no sight of a human being was around, besides us. The temperature had dropped and there was a slight cold breeze. We hurried over to the train station to savor what little warmth we had left. The train was empty as well. We sat right by the glass doors.

Eren shivered next to me and froze when he noticed me rubbing my hands together. He reached over and grabbed a hold of my hands. "My mittens are warm, aren't they?"

I looked up at him in disbelief and noticed his shy smile. This isn't what I wanted earlier, but it was fairly close. His mitten hands were extremely warm, which radiated to my own hands. And what was I feeling? I couldn't explain it, but my heart was racing. I actually liked his hands around mine, but the thought scared me.

I pulled away and said, "My hands are warm now." I didn't even say thanks. "I'll walk you home."

"What?" He said in a surprised tone. "You don't have to…"

"Take it as a thanks for inviting me."

He remained silent afterwards. It felt weird not getting off at my stop. Eren and I stepped out from the train once his stop came. Snow continued to fall and I started to wonder how much snow would accumulate over night. I also wondered why Eren had stuck to my side for this long.

We reached his house and I stopped right by the steps. He looked back to see if I would follow. He slowly stepped to the front door, but turned around. "Thanks for coming over and walking me home." A genuine smile had formed on his tan, round face.

"Thanks for not leaving this loner alone on Thanksgiving," I said jokingly, but I meant it. A slight smirk formed on my lips. I watched as he retreated inside to the comfort of his home. And I was left outside staring at the now empty porch. I turned around and began to walk home.

_Thanksgiving was fun with you, too._

* * *

_(**A/N: **_Remember to leave feedback!_)_


	6. Your Voice and My Art

(**A/N: **I recommend listening to _Hello_ by Kaji Yuki, since it goes along with a scene in this chapter. Anyways, enjoy this chapter! )

* * *

**Your Voice and My Art**

After Thanksgiving, the weeks passed by in a flash, and now there was only a week left before winter break. Exams were this week and I was certain I'd do moderately well. Hopefully.

The weather had gotten more frigid. It was to the point I started wearing two sweaters under my coat. I also caught Eren wearing his mittens more often.

Anyway, once I was inside of the school gates, I searched for the brunet. It became a habit of ours to meet in the morning. However, there was no sign of him at all. So it seemed I wouldn't see him until after classes. But a pair of noise voices caught my attention. I turned my attention to the two idiots arguing. Eren and a tall guy with ash-brown hair with a undercut similar to mine, were yelling at each other. Iut of curiosity, I walked towards them.

"If you weren't so damn tall, I'd have my notebook by now and be punching your hideous horse-face!" Eren yelled. His normal bright eyes were burning with anger.

"Too bad you're fucking shorter than me!" The other guy waved the notebook around just above his head. I watched in amusement as Eren jumped and tried to read for it.

"Why are you two fucking yelling this early? Some of us are half-awake," I yelled in annoyance. Eren and "horse-face" froze and turned to face me.

"L-Levi!" Eren stuttered.

I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes on them. "You two didn't answer me," I said in a low and even more annoyed voice.

"Jean wanted to fucking mess with me and grab my damn notebook!" He turned to horse-face, Jean with enraged eyes.

Jean scoffed and smirked. He glanced at me and seemed to back away by intimidation. "Well, dork, I'm going to go talk to your hot sister!" He quickly threw the notebook at me; hitting me right on the face. He dashed to the front doors.

"Hey! Get back here!" Eren yelled as he sprinted, following Jean in pursuit.

I let out a loud groan and bent down to pick up the notebook. I flipped through the pages and noticed it was the brat's math homework. I shook my head and let out a sigh of annoyance. I have never been this annoyed in my life. "Now, I have to go find him and give this back to him," I muttered.

I walked up the stairs and into the warm building. I took the opposite way to my classes and headed down to the classes designated for second-years. Along the way, I received looks from a variety of students. Girls stared at me with a gleam of interest in their eyes. Others seemed to recognize me and bowed whenever I passed. I slowed down and decided to ask about Eren.

I walked up to a short, blonde girl and tall, freckled face girl, standing right by the water fountains. "You wouldn't happen to know an Eren Jaeger?" I asked as I stopped right in front of them.

The freckled girl eyed me with disinterest, while the petite girl answered, "Yeah we know him!" Her voice was high, unlike Mikasa's.

"Okay, good. What class does he have right now?"

She hummed in thought and turned to her friend. "English isn't it?" They both nodded. She turned to me and smiled brightly. "English! You know where it is, right?"

"Of course. Thanks, bye." I said in a hurry. I walked passed two classes and finally reached his class. I peered inside through the rectangular window on the door and caught sight of the annoying brat with ash-brown hair, right by the door. Eren was sitting behind him, still arguing with him. I knocked harshly on the door and caught the attention of everyone. I could have opened the door, but that would have required me to wash my hands afterwards.

I watched as Eren got up from his seat and headed to the door. He saw me from the window and immediately brightened up. His perfect curved smile placed on his perfectly shaped face. "What are you doing here?" He asked when he opened the door.

"Your lousy homework was thrown at my face. Oh yeah, tell horse-face that he'll get his ass kicked if he throws something at my face again," I replied while glaring at Jean.

Eren let out a small laugh and retrieved the notebook. "Yeah, I'll tell him." He stared at his notebook in thought. "Thanks for bringing it to me," He smiled softly while patting it.

"Whatever. I'll see you later." I waved at him and turned around. I peeked over my shoulder and watched as Eren retreated back inside. I sighed and headed down the hallway to my own class.

He was surprisingly _happy_.

* * *

I rubbed my shoulders in exhaustion as I stepped out of class. After a long day, all I wanted to do was relax. I walked passed people who sent me casual smiles and nods. I nodded back at them. I walked into the familiar hallway. Other students were heading into the same direction, but to different rooms. It was that time of the year where students started studying in groups in empty club rooms. During this week, there weren't any club meetings due to exams.

I came to the music room and listened carefully for any sign of Eren. I furrowed my eyebrows and turned the door knob. I stepped inside and the grand piano came to view. My eyes trailed to Eren who was facing away from me. He slowly turned to face me, but his eyes remained glued to the notebook in his hands. "Levi?" He muttered.

I dropped my bag right by the door and walked to a nearby chair. "You guessed right, brat." I stopped and stared at him. "What are you doing?" I asked.

He finally brought his gaze on me. "I was looking over these," He replied. "I'm going to play the piano today," He said as he headed towards the piano in the middle of the room. He slid right on the bench and placed the notebook on the stand. "Wait, why are you here?" He popped his head right out to get a better look of me.

I dragged the chair right by the piano. "Decided to watch you sing." He remained silent still staring at me. "I'm still going to draw, so don't distract me," I sighed and left to grab my sketch book.

"Are you going to draw me?" He asked and I could tell by his voice; he was smiling.

Silently, I walked back to my seat. "Well, let's see." I smirked at him. He flashed a grin and placed his fingertips on the keys. He let out a shaky breath and started to play. The melody flowed to my ears and I was immediately enchanted with the beautiful sound. Then, he started to sing. It was breathtaking. His voice wasn't low nor high: it was at the perfect pitch. I admired his long fingers pressing and brushing against the slick keys. He smiled showing all his white teeth. At that moment, I noticed what great passion he had for singing.

He turned to me and sang, "Hello!" His eyes sparkled and his sharp jaw line was visible. I swallowed and held a thumbs up. What I wanted to say wouldn't come out. He turned back to looking at the notes and continued to sing with all his heart out. "You lied. You aren't drawing," He spoke after he finished the song. His cheeks were flushed, but he wasn't embarrassed to show it.

"I was distracted," I remarked.

"So, how was my singing?" He asked.

I stared at him and said, "Impressive." The corners of his mouth rose and he grinned widely. While he turned to play once again, I finally opened the sketch book and turned to a clean page. I studied his whole face; every sharp curve of his jaw line, his now closed eyes and the slight curves in his lips. I moved my hand to the rhythm of the current song he was playing. A smile begged and tugged on my lips, but I bit my lips to hide it.

I observed his position, posture and movements. I sketched and sketched, until all that was left was his outfit. I drew the crisp, white dress shirt under a black vest and the tie the school provided. He had taken off his blazer earlier. When I was satisfied, I examined over the whole drawing. Any drawing or painting of Eren came out looking like a masterpiece. I glanced at him; he was still playing and singing. Until he finished, I took the time in adding details and the background.

"Did you draw me?" He asked after a few minutes.

I looked up and saw him staring at my sketch. I turned to a different page and narrowed my eyes at him. "Who said you could look?" I asked in a low tone.

Flustered, he rubbed the back of his neck and stared else where. "I was just curious..."

"I'll show you some other time," I muttered. He stood up to slip on his blazer and coat. "When is the competition?" I asked.

"It's not until April," He replied. He wrapped his scarf around his neck and I stared in wonder. How would it feel to run my hand on his neck? I shivered and shook the thought away.

"How long have we been here?"

"Almost an hour. I'm pretty tired."

After placing the chair back in its rightful place, I slipped on my coat and scarf on as well. I turned in time to see Eren slip on his mittens, again.

"Don't you have gloves?" He asked waving his hands to show his mitten hands.

"Have you seen me at least once with gloves?" He shook his head. "Exactly. I don't own a pair."

"Shouldn't you protect your hands because, you know, you paint and don't want your hands to get numb or something?" He suggested.

"Idiot, my hands are perfectly fine and will be if I shove them in my pockets." We walked out of the room and Eren turned to lock it. "Are you studying for your exams?" I asked to break the silence surrounding us.

He glanced at me and covered his mouth. "Not really..." He muttered. I shook my head in disappointment. "What? I can't study when I'm practicing!"

"The competition is in April. It wouldn't hurt you to not practice for a week." We opened the front doors and stepped outside. Immediately, we felt the cold breeze and shivered. "Get Mikasa to help you study," I suggested.

"Do you study?"

"Enough to make sure I do well."

"When are you going to show me the drawing?" He asked, again.

"Soon."

Eren chuckled and looked straight ahead. "Today was fun," He whispered. It also became a habit of his to say that whenever we spent the afternoon together. It felt normal to hear him say that.

"It was fun," I admitted.

We continued on our way to the station after a long day. This whole week would be tiresome, but we both hoped it wouldn't get to us.

* * *

The next day, after class, I headed down the hallways to the art room. Footsteps rang through out the hallway. Many belonging to other students. I heard a pair of footsteps hitting against the boards of the floor as they sprinted. I looked back to see Eren running towards me. I stopped to let him catch up to me.

He stopped right in front of me breathing heavily. "Finally caught up to you," He breathed out. He ran his hand through his tousle of hair, which I bet was soft. "Since you spent the afternoon with me in the music room, today I'll spend the afternoon with you in the art room," He smiled.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you sure?" He nodded excitedly. We walked passed the music room and three doors ahead, was the art room. I turned the door knob and entered into the cold room. I flicked the light switch on and moved to turn the heat up.

"Wow, this is pretty cool," said Eren in awe. He paced around the room admiring all the finished and unfinished art work. "Are these all yours?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "You do realize other people come in, right?" I walked passed him, walking towards the counters on the right side of the room. I reached up and opened a cabinet filled with canvases and panels. I pulled out a medium-sized canvas and closed the cabinet.

"Are you going to paint?" He asked as I passed by. He tilted his head in curiosity.

"Painting takes almost days to do. I'll just draw with a pencil for today," I replied. I placed the canvas on the easel in the middle of the room; right in front of the grand window. "I'm going to draw you today," I told him.

His eyes widen and he looked at me in shock. "Are you serious?"

"I don't kid around." I sat on the stool in front of the easel and pointed to the seat beside it. "Are you going to sit or stand the whole time?" Eren awkwardly hurried to sit down. I stared at him and his posture.

"Is something wrong?" He asked leaning his head forward.

"Straighten your back a little and I don't care what you do with your hands." He did so and intently waited for more orders. I moved to draw an outline of his posture. I glanced at his hands which were placed right above his thighs. He kept twirling his fingers around. "You can sing if you want to," I added.

"Okay, good. It's a little weird just sitting here in silence." He started to sing a song from the top of his head. He remained still. His voice was soft at first, but gradually grew louder and stronger. I let his singing voice calm me and focused on the drawing. I shaded and erased so many times, but this needed to be perfect. I glanced at his expression; he was smiling lovingly.

Twenty minutes had passed and he had already moved on to two different songs. He was singing softly now. He reached for his phone in his back pocket and plugged in his headphones. "I would let you listen, but you're kind of over there," He smiled shyly.

"And you're over there," I added; still focused on the drawing. Eren's singing once again filled the room. If I was a judge, I'd automatically give him the prize. I stopped to wipe away the graphite from my hands with a tissue. I glanced at him and caught him staring at me. "What?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

He shook his head and smiled. "You just have this big passion for art."

"It's like you and singing," I admitted. I picked up the pencil and began to add details to his tousle of brown hair.

"I didn't know..." His cheeks were slightly pink to be noticeable. After a while, I was adding details to his outfit when he informed, "We should get going. The sun is setting."

I turned my head to the window and saw that sun that was dipping behind the horizon. The sky was a blanket of orange and yellow colored spirals. "Just a few more minutes. I'm almost finished," I said as I frantically scribbled and shaded. Finally, the drawing was finished. I rose from the stool and stepped back to get a better view of it. I let out a sigh of satisfaction. "Come here," I called to Eren.

He slowly stepped towards and turned to meet the canvas. "No way..." I watched as his expression changed. His eyes were almost popping out and his mouth was wide open. We both stared at the drawing that took me almost an hour to draw. A portrait of Eren comfortably sitting on the chair, with his perfect smile, singing to his heart's content. His eyes were closed, showing his beautiful lashes. "Levi..." He started. He turned to me and breathed out, "You're a prodigy."

I couldn't help but smirk. I covered my mouth and nodded in understanding. "Call me whatever you want."

"So, what are you going to do with it?" He asked.

I hummed in thought. I actually didn't have a clue at all. "I could sell it or give it to you. Take your pick."

He bit his lip and played with his hands. "Can I keep it?"

"Yeah. It's you anyways." I walked to the back of the classroom and searched for a bag in the drawers. After finding one, I carefully grabbed the canvas and place it in the bag. "Here," I said as I handed it to him. "Handle it like it's your first-born child."

He laughed and received the canvas. "I will cherish it." He grinned.

"Let's hurry and get out of here. "

Outside, we both breathed out and watched our breaths form in the air. "Was today fun?" I asked. We stared at the sky that was now slowly turning into a inky night sky.

"Extremely," He beamed. Eren moved closer to my side; our shoulders almost touching. I swallowed at the thought of our hands brushing against each other. "You know, I'm getting you a present for Christmas."

"Huh?" I said in shock.

"You're my friend! I have to!" He smirked and teased me by saying, "Besides, you'll like it."

I shook my head in disbelief. "That means I have to get you one, too."

"You have to."

After that, the remainder of our walk consisted of Eren complaining about Jean and cracking some of his lame jokes, while I thought about what would be a great present for him. So, it ended up, I did have someone to buy a present for on Christmas.

* * *

(**A/N: **I'm so excited for the next chapter! I hope you all will be, too! Remember to leave reviews~ )


	7. White Miracle

(**A/N: **I'm so happy this chapter came out long! And no breaks either! This chapter was really fun to write and I hope you all enjoy it! Song Suggestion: _EXO-K - Christmas Day_ )

* * *

**White Miracle**

Exams went well and winter break arrived. The days passed by quickly and it was already Christmas Eve. When I awoke, the room was lit brightly. Not by the room lights, but by the snow pouring outside. I threw the comforter to the side and stretched as I got up. I stepped towards the window and looked outside. As expected, very few cars were around. The streets were a blanket of snow. The tall buildings looked so gloomy. I breathed out and part of the glass became foggy. I placed my index finger on the cold surface and drew a smiley face. I stepped back and headed to the kitchen.

Along the way, I checked the time on the wall clock. It was twelve in the afternoon. Eren called me over the week, inviting me over to his house for a Christmas party. He never gave me a specific time to be there, so I decided at eight would be a perfect time to go. Again, he said he didn't want me alone on Christmas Eve, plus we have to exchange presents. I went ahead and already bought it. I turned to look at the brightly colored and perfectly wrapped present under the small tree at the corner of the living room. Right when winter break started, I went in search of a small tree. It's nice and makes the room festive.

After having a nice breakfast, I plopped myself on the couch and browsed through the many channels. Everything sounded uninteresting, so I decided to go online and find a show at least to watch, until it was time to get ready. I ended up finding a drama that sounded quite interesting. "One episode won't hurt," I muttered as I pressed play.

So, the drama began with a girl who was forced to move to a new town due to her father resenting her so much; he sent his only daughter away. She arrived at the unfamiliar town, met her neighbors and a particular young man, who happened to be into the same band as her. Over the week, she got used to the town and became more aware of her surroundings and her feelings. She soon started to fall for the young man she met. After being with him, she came to the realization, she was in love.

But right when she went to her new school, she was met with a great problem. The man she was in love with; was her English teacher. They tried to break off what they had, but it only hurt them both immensely. Then, they both decided to become secret lovers. Over the course of the few months she's been there, the young, blonde girl made friends and was finally living the life she's always wanted.

A welcoming party was held at a karaoke center, where she was dared to kiss a classmate of her's. She was disappointed in herself and worried over the fact of telling her lover what happened. She kept it hidden away from him for a couple of days, until she couldn't hold it in anymore. She finally confessed to what happened at the party and he was hurt and angry. The last available episode ends where both are avoiding each other and the girl, spots the man she loves happily chatting away with her math teacher; his ex lover.

So, I lied. I ended up watching all the current available episodes. After the cliffhanger, my mouth was hanging and couldn't move at all. "What the hell!" I screamed. I stood up from the couch and paced around the room. "You can't end an episode like that!" I stood right in front of the television, shaking my head as I repeated, "No." I reached for my phone and searched when the next episode would air. "Can I really wait two weeks?" I asked myself, obviously frustrated. Overall, it was one of the best dramas I've seen.

I headed to the kitchen when I finally checked the time. "Fuck," I said loudly when I realized I only had an hour left to get ready. I dashed to the shower, tripping over my own two feet. I emerged ten minutes later, already slipping on my dress pants. I pulled out a white turtle neck sweater and slipped it on.

Walking out into the living room, my eyes caught sight of the snow that continued to fall; now at a slower pace. I bent down to grab hold of Eren's present. After turning off all the lights, I slipped on a pair of black dress shoes, and a dark green duffle coat. I stepped outside and inserted my keys into the lock, turning it until there was a click. I let out a shaky breath and started on my way to Eren's house.

The train was neither packed or empty. I stood up, leaning against the metal pole. I watched as everyone rubbed their hands together or hugged themselves. I gazed outside; the snow was a blur from the train moving at a fast speed.

It slowly came to a stop and many passengers, including me, filed out. I stepped outside; inhaling the smell of fresh snow. My footsteps crunched at each step I took. The whole town was completely covered in the snow. A variety of buildings ranging from shops, apartments and houses, were decorated with gleaming, colorful lights, inflatable Christmas figures, and flashing, moving figurines. I wondered if Eren's house was decorated, too. I wouldn't know until I arrived.

I came to the neighborhood and almost sprinted to his house. It was freezing outside. I came to the petite house and saw the lights turned on. They had also hung lights on the edge of the roof and wrapped them on the poles on the porch. The railings were adorn with sparkling colorful lights as well. As I walked up the wooden steps, I could hear laughter and music coming from inside. This really is a party. I touched my side to make sure his present was inside my coat. It was still there. I knocked against the wooden door and waited.

"I'll get it!" I heard Eren yell. _Thank god it's him_. The door was opened swiftly. He stood inside, smiling upon my arrival. He was dressed in dark gray, plaid pants and a light gray hoodie. In front of the brightly lit lights, his eyes sparkled and shined. My eyes were glued to his. "Levi, come in!" He beckoned me inside. He smiled, showing all pearly white teeth. I stepped past him and I was met with the same hallway. I glanced at the coat rack and saw a variety of coats and hats hung. As I slipped off my coat, Eren closed the door and walked to my side. "I'll hang that." He took hold of it and carefully hung it with the rest.

"It's loud," I said as I made an irritated expression. There was music playing and loud laughter ringing from the living room.

"We invited all of our friends," He replied. He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled awkwardly. "Um, please don't be annoyed by them." His voice held a hint of plead.

"I'll try." We walked into the living room and my eyes widen at the amount of people. I almost groaned when I realized they were mostly second-years. I would spend my time with them, how exciting. I glanced to the right side of the room where the Christmas tree was placed. It was adorn with white lights wrapped around neatly against the small branches, red, sparkly ornaments and silver tinsels thrown at every perfect angle. At top, was a perfectly nested gold star.

"Glad you could join us, Levi!" Armin exclaimed. He appeared from behind with a plate of warm baked cookies. I assumed he came from the kitchen.

"Let's sit." Eren pointed over to the couch. It was moved to the left side of the room, directly in front of the window, for more space. I eyed the ones sitting in a circle on the carpet floor. In the middle was a board game, specifically, _Game of Life_. I made eye contact with a blond male with broad features.

"Oh. I wasn't aware you were friends with the great Levi, Eren." I cringed at the nickname, Great Levi. His voice was deep and almost powerful. Everyone turned around and saw us. I recognized the blonde and freckled girl from a week ago. Eren laughed and scratched his cheek. "Of course, he doesn't recognize me or Bertholdt." He moved his head to the side to point out a very tall male with deep brown hair. He nervously glanced at me and back to the game.

"Right. I can't recognize you two." I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm Reiner Braun and this is Bertholdt Fubar."

With just their names, I right away knew who they were. "I've heard about you two. We're in the same year." Their names were always floating around in conversations. Reiner happened to also be pursuing a singing career, while Bertholdt was a piano player.

"I'm a better singer than Reiner, right?" Eren asked eagerly, obviously trying to start a small feud. He was pointing directly at himself with a mischievous smile.

"Reiner isn't the only one who can sing, idiot!" Jean yelled. He shook his fist in the air with fake money in his hand.

Reiner let out a sigh and shook his head. "I don't want to argue about this, again."

"Last time, the argument on who was a better singer lasted for more than an hour! It was so nerve wrecking," mentioned a girl with brunette hair tied back into a wavy ponytail. "It's my turn!" She yelled as she stuffed her mouth with a cookie.

Eren and I sat on the comfortable couch and stared at the others playing. Mikasa walked up to us and handed us each a cup of hot chocolate. "Thanks," I muttered. She walked back to the others and sat with them; Armin joined them as well. I wafted the scent of the drink towards me. Homemade hot chocolate is always the best. I carefully took a sip and sighed in satisfaction. "I don't know the rest, so tell me their names."

Eren nodded and pointed to the brunette from earlier. "That's Sasha, she loves food and can be loud. The one sitting to her right is Connie. He sings and is also loud. They're both best friends." I moved my eyes to each person he pointed. He paused to take a sip. "Annie is the one with the blonde ponytail. She's really good friends with Reiner and Bertholdt." I looked at the stoic girl sitting next to Bertholdt. In comparison, she was a pebble next to a boulder. "The small blonde is Christa and next to her is Ymir. They're both close to each other."

I nodded and continued to take sips. Eren and I both stayed silent. The silence didn't bother us. "Hey, you two!" Called Jean. "Get your asses over here and play some _Uno_ with us." Eren smiled softly and shrugged at me. We rose and walked towards them. Eren sat next to Armin, I sat next to him and Christa. Jean shuffled the cards almost like a professional. We all watched as his hands moved swiftly in a fast pace; mixing the cards. He abruptly stopped and passed seven cards to each. After that, the game began.

I never expected how hectic and dangerous the game could get. Cards were smashed against the pile of other cards and the wooden coffee table. Our drinks shook and almost spilled. Insults were thrown at each other. Screams and yells increased in volume at each passing minute. I thought Christmas was suppose to be calm and holy. Absolutely not loud and terrifying.

After about the eighth round, I had had enough. I stood up and went towards the couch. I landed with a thud. I raised my arm to cover my eyes. A tiresome breath escaped from my parted lips. "Are you okay?" A voice asked. I didn't even have to look to know it was the emerald-eyed brat.

"Just tired," I mumbled. I moved my arm away and peered at Eren. He was sitting right beside me. He stared intently at my face. I groaned and straightened myself. I propped my elbow right on my thigh and laid my cheek against the palm of my hand. "What time is it?" I asked in a low voice.

He hummed and replied, "Almost ten."

This party really didn't suit me at all. I didn't fit in at all. Through out the game, I remained silent. I looked at everyone with an expressionless face. Not saying a word at all.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Yelled out Sasha. That was my cue to leave.

I quickly stood up and headed to the hallway. Eren followed in pursuit. His movements gave it away.

"Hey, where are you two going?" Asked Armin.

I ignored everyone and reached for my coat. A warm hand was placed on my shoulder. I slowly turned to see Eren behind me. "Wait for me." He blinked and nodded. He dashed up the stairs and disappeared. I rolled my eyes and slipped my arms into the sleeves. After slipping on my shoes, heavy thuds came from the stairs. The brat appeared with a burgundy red letterman jacket on. This time he wasn't wearing his mittens. He was wearing a regular pair of simple, gray gloves.

"Why are you following me?" I asked; frowning. Everywhere I go; he follows.

"I want to go where ever you go." He dropped his gaze to the floor and played with his hands. I leaned down and peeked at his face. His cheeks were painted with tints of red. He jumped back and covered his face. For some odd reason, I wanted to see more of his blushing face.

Even if it sounded like a love confession, I sighed in defeat. "Fine, you can come." I reached for the door knob and opened us the doorway to the frigid cold. The snow sparkled and the lights continued to twinkle. We stared out into the yard in awe of the white beauty surrounding us. Eren followed me and stepped down the small wooden steps; shoes coming in contact with the snow covered wood.

"Where are we going?" He asked. I dug my fists deep into my pockets and inhaled the cold air. "Levi?" His voice was filled with curiosity and concern.

"You'll see," I replied after a long while. The silence around us helped me calm down. It was suffocating being in a crowded and loud room for almost two hours.

"So, why did you leave?"

I glanced at Eren, who was staring at all the colorful Christmas decorations. The lights reflected on his gem eyes; giving off a radiant shine. "I didn't fit in. It was too much for me," I admitted. I dug my hands further into the pockets of my coat. They brushed against the lining and searched for warmth.

He frowned and whispered, "I'm sorry I forced-"

I cut him halfway and shook my head. "It's not your fault. It was still fun." He smiled softly and nodded. He turned his gaze back to the buildings. Once we arrived to the train station, we stepped in and sat right by the glass doors. I remembered about the present and glanced at him. He had his eyes focused on a poster, advertising a new upcoming series, right next to the glass windows. I slowly checked to see if his present hadn't fallen out, it didn't. _When would I give this to him? _"Our stop is here," I announced as the train slowly came to a halt. We rose from our seats and walked out into the snow covered concrete.

"Where do we go from here?" He asked.

I wanted to hurry and get out of the frigid cold. Then, an idea popped into my head. "You better keep up with me." I reached for his wrist and wrapped my cold fingers around his warm, tan skin. I swallowed and pulled him with me. He stumbled as I started to run.

"Levi!" He screamed. I peeked over my shoulder and got a glimpse of his expression. His eyes were wide and his breath formed in the air. His cheeks were completely red. I wasn't sure if it was because of the cold or me suddenly grabbing his wrist. I moved my eyes back to looking forward. I scanned around hurriedly and made rash turns.

I came to a halt and let out a breath of exhaustion. "We can walk from here," I muttered through each take of breath. At least now we weren't freezing our asses off. I turned to Eren who was also catching his breath. We both glanced down at our hands. I slowly let go of his wrist. He pulled his hand back and gripped the hem of his hoodie. I glanced up and noticed him biting his lip and his cheeks turning to a darker shade of red. "Come on." I quickly turned and started walking towards our destination.

"Will you tell me now?" He asked in almost a begging tone. I glared up at him and with that, he stopped asking.

We were farther now from my apartment and _Café Sina_. The streets weren't empty. Every couple of minutes, we walked right passed a couple or someone in a hurry to their destination. Stores were closed with only Christmas lights were lit up outside. I stared up at all the signs, searching for a certain one. Until, I spotted a sign with _Shinganshina Bar_ lit up in bright neon green around the corner. I removed my left hand from my pocket and pointed to the tall bricked building.

Eren's mouth fell open. "A bar? On Christmas Eve?" He questioned as he raised his eyebrows in a shocked and confused matter.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his wrist once again. "Come on." I pulled the door and walked in. The lights were dim and there was music booming throughout the building. Straight ahead, to the right was the bar itself. There were shelves filled with all kinds of alcohol and non-alcohol bottles. Different types of glasses were stored there as well and under in the cabinets. I let go of Eren's wrist as we stepped up by the stools. "Pixis," I called.

And immediately an older man emerged from the back room. He smiled; lines appearing in the corner of his eyes and lips. "You came for the party? I was sure you wouldn't show up," He smirked. He pulled a glass from behind the counter and asked, "Same as usual?"

I smirked, "Like always."

He moved his eyes to Eren, who remained frozen unsure what to say. "And who's this?"

"Eren. He's a friend."

A smiled softly and turned to him. "Are you twenty-one?" Eren shook his head slowly. "So, soda will do or do you want something warm like coffee?"

"Coffee is fine," He finally answered. Pixis nodded and turned to make the drinks. "Are you going to drink alcohol?" Eren whispered to me.

"It only has a little bit. Don't worry." I crossed my arms and peered over my shoulder. The stage was right across and the curtains were drawn, but to the left of the building, a group of people were having a party and enjoying the time of their lives.

"Here you go!" Pixis placed the drinks right in front of us.

I picked mine up and took a great sip. I let out a sigh of satisfaction and raised the cup to him. "Thanks." I pointed towards the party and asked, "Are _they_ here?" He chuckled and nodded. "Then we'll be over there."

"Have fun."

I waved to Eren to follow along. We went through the open passage and came up to the many tables and chairs scattered around. I spotted the group of people and made eye contact with one of them.

"Levi! So, you did show up."

I smirked and walked towards them. "Yeah. Flesh and bones." Everyone greeted me and turned to Eren. "And this is Eren. He's underage, so don't offer him any alcohol or I will slice all your necks." Everyone chuckled and secretly shuddered under their breaths. Eren was nervous, but he tried his best to greet everyone. "I'm in charge of bringing him back alive," I muttered under my breath. I turned to a tall man with blonde hair parted to the right. Honestly, he looked like those Calvin Klein models. "It's great seeing you here, Erwin."

"Considering I invited you here. It's great to see you, too," He smirked and took a sip of his drink. "How's university?"

"Besides all these questions about what I'm going to do after graduation; It's okay, but tiresome," I answered. I turned my head in time to see Eren walk to my side. "Erwin, this is Eren. He's a second-year and is pursuing a singing career."

Erwin held his hand out for Eren to shake. Eren hesitated, but soon shook hands with the man. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here."

"Levi!" I heard a voice shout. I shuddered and groaned as I realized who it was.

"Oh god no."

A tall brunette stopped right in front of me and pulled me to her arms. "I'm so happy to see you!" She exclaimed.

Annoyed, I forced myself away from her, breaking free after almost a minute. "Hanji, how many damn times do I have to tell you to not do that?" I yelled as I shook my head. I turned to Eren who was watching in confusion. _Oh no. Not the poor kid_. "Hanji, before you do anything-" But it was too late. She was already in front of him.

"And who are you? Oh, wow, your eyes are magnificent. How is your skin this smooth?" She placed her hands on his cheeks and examined his face closely. Anger boiled in the pit of my stomach. This woman was going too far. "Your hair is soft, too. Are you some kind of- Ow!" She backed away as she rubbed her head. "What was that for?" She asked me.

"I hit you because you were too close to the brat. You were almost violating him."

"L-Levi, I'm fine," Eren tried to reassure me. He smiled to calm me down.

Hanji glanced at us and smiled widely. "He's younger and taller than you. Actually a lot of people are taller than you!" She laughed almost maniacally.

"Shitty four eyes, shut your mouth!" I stepped towards her, but was pulled back.

Erwin stepped in between us and sighed deeply. "This always happens. I'm sorry you have to see this, Eren."

"It's alright."

I calmed down and glared at Hanji. "Don't touch him or else," I warned.

"Whatever you say! Now, tell me what's his name and why is he with you?" She leaned in, but far from me. Her eyes were wide behind her frame glasses.

"His name is Eren and he decided to follow me, okay?" Eren turned to me and smiled awkwardly.

"Eren, why are you with this cruel man?" She asked as she pointed directly at me. "Actually, can I ask about your eyes and hair? No, no tell me everything about yourself and has Levi done anything to you?" She started to bombard him with millions of questions.

I groaned and ran my hand through my hair. "Eren, please don't answer her at all"

"Hey!"

"We came here to have a good time and honestly I was hoping to not experience this tonight," I admitted. My eyebrows narrowed at her.

Erwin turned to the insane brunette woman and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hanji, just calm down. You can get to know him slowly, but for now, just listen to Levi," He assured her.

She frowned and let out a sigh. "It's just the first time Levi has actually brought someone with him. It intrigues me." She grinned, stepped around the table and sat on one of the chairs. "Well? Come on and sit down!" She hit the table signaling us to sit down. We did so and stared at her, waiting for her to blow up with more questions.

"So, how are your paintings coming along?"She asked. Her hands moved around to wrap around a glass of what appeared to be a lemonade drink with a few drops of alcohol.

"Good as always."

"More than good! They're amazing!" Eren commented. I glanced at him in time to see him bite his lips and turn to look away. His ears were slowly turning to different shades of red. Hanji snickered and Erwin merely smiled.

"I'm guessing you've seen his paintings already," Erwin spoke. Eren nodded and smiled. "I'm not surprised by what you just said. Everyone says the same thing."

"Can you guys stop bragging about me," I groaned.

"But Levi! You know it's true!" Hanji placed her hands on her cheeks and grinned. I shook my head and ignored them. "Erwin, did you bring _it_?"

I raised an eyebrow at them. "Of course! I wouldn't forget to bring it." He reached under the table and pulled out a small, simple red bag. He carefully placed it on the table and pushed it towards me.

I stared at it, while rubbing the back of my neck. "Is this what I think it is?" Both remained silent and Eren's eyes were staring intently at my face. "Christmas or birthday present?" I questioned.

Hanji's smile rose, showing all white teeth. "We can't forget to give you a birthday present!" She beamed.

"B-Birthday?" Eren stuttered. "It's your birthday?" He stared at me in bewilderment.

"It's tomorrow. When the clock strikes twelve."

"Your birthday is on Christmas..." He closed his mouth and frowned. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I shrugged and replied plainly, "I didn't think it was necessary. You would have found out sooner of later."

"Geez, Levi. You didn't even tell the poor kid your birthday. He probably feels horrible now. Right, Eren?" Hanji leaned in, nodding her head in sympathy. She chuckled when she noticed me glaring at her.

"I only got you a Christmas present…" He whispered as he moved his gaze to his hands on his lap.

My hand twitched at the thought of grabbing his hand, whisper _it's okay _and hold it for who knows how long.

"Well, open it," Erwin smiled and nodded to the bag. I tilted it down and peeked inside. A smirked grew upon my face. I pulled out a box and smiled at the camera I've been wanting for a while. Sure I had the money to buy it for myself, but there was never a time for me to actually go and buy it. "We knew that you've been wanting it for a while, so Hanji and I pitched in to buy it for you. Just to save you the trouble."

"Are you going to open it or not?" Hanji pestered.

"Hey, four eyes, I'm not going to risk getting this dirty." I glared at her and carefully placed it back inside. "I'll open it at home."

"It looks really nice," Eren muttered.

I thanked Erwin and Hanji for the present. They smiled and wished me an early happy birthday. Along with everybody else who was there, Eren and I stayed to chat with them. Slowly, Eren grew out of his shy shell and started to have conversations with most of the guests. They questioned him on his singing and almost forced him to sing. I stopped them from bothering him with the bothersome requests. Eren merely laughed. Erwin and Hanji grew to like Eren and were amazed at how he had stuck to my side for this long, not minding the intimidating look I have, and my boring personality. I was, too, amazed. I realized just how long we've known each other. _Three months_.

"It was nice spending time with you all, but it's time for me to go," Eren announced. He scooted his chair back and rose.

He started to slip on his coat when I spoke up, "I guess I'll walk you home."

"Y-You don't have to." Eren smiled nervously and clenched his coat.

I narrowed my eyes at him and almost yelled, "I'm not letting you go back alone." I turned to everyone around the tables and bowed. "I'll see you all some other time and I'll talk to you two when I feel like it." I pointed to Erwin and Hanji, who shook their heads and smiled softly. "Let's go," I uttered. I pushed Eren forward and followed him. Along the way, we said goodbye to Pixis and left the warm bar.

Our eyes widen at the sight of the snow falling so carelessly. "So beautiful," Eren whispered. He remained frozen looking at all the ice droplets. I tugged on his sleeve and motioned him to start walking. We headed to the train station, watching the town being covered in the snow. The silence was nice and so calming. The air even smelled almost fresh. "Levi, let's go to the park real quick!" He turned to me, beaming with pink tinted cheeks. His bangs were perfectly placed away from his eyes, giving him an adorable look.

The thought sent a pang to my chest; right where my heart was located. My throat tightened and I was so confused. "Why?" I finally asked in such a low voice, it sounded like a ghost whisper.

"Because it looks pretty on Christmas night with the snow falling." He smiled warmly and grabbed my wrist. I was disappointed that his skin wasn't touching mine. His gloved fingers were wrapped around my pale cold wrist.

When we arrived to the park, we were in awe at the lights hung on the lamp posts and bare trees. Surprisingly, there was people at the park. Couples and families were happily taking a stroll along the concrete pathway and even made their way to the snow-covered grass. Children created snow angels and were building mini snowmen. Eren and I walked towards the tall Christmas tree that was placed right in the middle of the vast park. It was adorn with bright colorful lights. Many of the people who were there, were taking pictures of the beautiful tree.

"Levi, let's take a picture in front of it."

I turned to him abruptly and shook my head. "No."

Surprised, he yelled out, "Why not?"

"Because I don't want to and pictures aren't my thing!" I yelled back. Everyone was sending us wary stares and whispering. I started to feel uncomfortable and shifted on my feet.

Eren's smile had faded and was replaced with a melancholy expression. He stared at our feet and chewed on his lower lip. "Please, Levi. I really want to take this picture with you," He whispered.

My chest felt a small pain upon seeing his expression. I didn't like it at all. I let out a deep sigh and slowly nodded my head. I gave in. "Okay. Let's take a quick picture." Eren brightened up and bounced in glee. I followed him to the tree and stood by his side. "Are you taking it with your phone?" I asked as I glanced up at him.

"Yeah!" He pulled out his phone and quickly set it to the camera setting. Luckily, he had long arms that made it perfect to get all of our faces and half of our chests in the shot. "Ready?" He looked down at me, beaming.

I smirked and said, "Ready."

And in just a flash; the picture was taken. Eren pulled his arm back and checked to see the picture. He moved it to an angle where I could see as well. It came out perfect. I came out with my smirk still in place and Eren was beaming at his phone. The light from the tree illuminated us and was a great lighting. However, the picture was perfect because of his smile. It was so radiant and plain amazing. His pearly white teeth shined and gave him a more cute look. I couldn't help but tug a smile upon my lips.

"It came out great!" Eren exclaimed. He turned to me after my smile faded. "I'll send it to you later."

"I'd like that."

We made our way out the park and to the train station. Eren continued to admire the lights, while I admired his smile. The station soon came to view and we hurried over to it. Inside, it was empty and quiet. Eren let out a sigh of exhaustion, He stretched his legs and arms out. "You're like a cat," I muttered. He flashed a smile and began to play with his phone. "You know, you're going to be bombarded with questions by Mikasa, Armin and the others at your house."

He shrugged and smiled. "Who cares. It was worth it anyway." He turned and our eyes met. Again, I stared in wonder at his emerald eyes. My eyes dangerously wandered down to his rosy lips. I cleared my throat and avoided my thoughts.

"I see…"

The train came to a screeching halt. We had arrived to Eren's stop. We rose from our seats and walked out through the glass automatic doors. The snow crunched under our feet at every step we took. The same buildings came to view. It was weird how used to it I was. We entered the familiar neighborhood and began to speed up our walk to his house. The small house was comfortably still lit from inside. The party was still going on and who knows how long it would last. Eren hurried on ahead of me and stopped right in front of the steps. "Can you wait a moment?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow and stared at him in curiosity. He hurried up the steps and inside his house. Five minutes later, he appeared back with a green and red striped bag. _Ah, my present_. I eyed the bag and back at him. "So, we're exchanging presents right now?"

"Well, yeah! What did you forget?" He glanced at my empty hands and frowned slightly. I rolled my eyes and reached into my coat. I pulled out a small, simple, blue box. The corners of his mouth rose slightly at the sight of his present. He held out the bag as I held out the box. I reached for the bag and hooked it around my fingers. Eren's gloved fingers wrapped around the box; briefly brushing against my fingers. He placed it close to his chest and looked up at me. "Thank you!" He beamed.

"And thank you," I replied back.

"Consider it as a Christmas and birthday present. Even though it's not as great as the camera…"

I shook my head and narrowed my eyes are him. "Don't say that. You'll only bring yourself down."

He chuckled and clenched the small box. "You're right." A slight wind blew; sending grams of snow around us.

I glanced up at his hair and spotted the snow that had fallen on him. I stretched my hand out and brushed it away. My fingers touched the soft strands of his dark brown hair. Oddly, my fingers grew warm. Before pulling back, I ran my hand through his hair. "You had snow," I whispered.

My eyes landed at his face. His cheeks were slowly turning to a dark shade of red. He made no effort to make eye contact. I glanced at my hand; still pale, but I could feel the heat radiating. "L-Levi." Eren whispered. I looked back at him and he looked like he was close to tears. He opened his mouth, but hesitated to speak. He opened and closed his mouth several times. Finally, he smiled and shook his head. "Nevermind." We stared at each other in silence, letting the snow calm our nerves. That smile; wasn't a happy one.

I slowly pulled my phone out. "It's twelve," I announced.

"Happy Birthday." He grinned. "And goodnight." He gave one last smile, wave and dragged himself up the steps and into the comfort of his home, where his family and friends were waiting.

"Goodnight," I whispered at the empty footprints in front of me. He didn't even let me say it back to him. I felt a great shiver run up my spine. The temperature was dropping and I didn't want to stay in the cold any longer. I sprinted all the way to the train station. If only Eren lived closer, I wouldn't have to be dealing with this. I panted inside the train and paced around. _What did he want to say to me? He's so confusing_. All these thoughts ran in my head and it only made me more frustrated.

When my stop arrived, I dashed all the way to my apartment. Now, the streets were silent and empty, besides me. Everyone was at their designated home or place, enjoying themselves with friends and family. I reached my apartment and quickly went up the steel stairs. I passed by the other apartments and heard laughter and soft music. I sighed and ignored the emptiness in the pit of my stomach. After inserting my key into the lock, I pushed the door open and entered into my home.

I searched for the light switch in the dark. My hand hit the switch and automatically the lights turned on. After stripping off my coat and shoes, I walked over to the couch and sat down. I eyed the bag Eren had given me and slowly reached inside. And out came a bag of new brushes and a box of new acrylic paint. My eyes widen at the sight of them. "These are expensive," I whispered. I chuckled in disbelief. The brat actually bought me these. Fortunately, I needed them. It was time for me to buy new paint and brushes, but he saved me the trouble.

I thought about what he said earlier and smiled. No, these are just as great as the camera. Even better.

My eyes spotted a small card in the bag. I slowly reached for it and scanned over the message written on it. _Paint portraits of me_. I couldn't help but laugh and smile. I laid back and wondered if he had already opened his up. Hopefully, he would like what I got him.

The snow had stopped falling and soon the Christmas lights were turning off one by one. The whole apartment complex was quiet and dark. Christmas and my birthday had arrived and for once, I was happy with the outcome. I closed my eyes in the darkness of my room.

_ Eren Jaeger._

_ Thank you._

* * *

_(**A/N: **_The drama Levi was watching is actually a fanfic my close friend is writing. It's a nalu fic and if you're interested in wanting to read it, message me and I'll gladly let you know the title and where to find it! So, can anyone guess what the next chapter might be? Hmm, it will be tons of fun to write though! I hope you enjoyed this chapter so much and leave me reviews of what you thought of it! Thank you! )_  
_


	8. Spark of Love

(**A/N: **I finally finished! Sorry it took me awhile to write. I had a bit of writers block, but managed to pull through and finish this lovely and exciting chapter! I hope you enjoy it~)

* * *

**Spark of Love**

After Christmas, the days went by in a flash and New Years Eve had arrived. It was that time of the year where everybody celebrated the end of the year and the start of a new one. Hanji and Erwin invited me over to a party, but last year was hectic; I still have no recollection of what happened that night. So, I decided this year to stay at home and celebrate by myself. However, I had a feeling the emerald-eyed brat would call soon.

I stood by the kitchen counter, quietly drinking a warm cup of tea and staring out into the space around me. Snow continued to fall for the past few days and I was surprised that the city hadn't gotten buried under the huge amount. Fortunately, New Years Eve became a lucky day. There was no sign of snow falling today.

I thought about all the million things I could do, but watching t.v. and painting only came to mind. I discarded my cup in the sink and tread my way to the living room. A sleek, black stereo system was placed right under the plasma t.v. With the use of the small remote, I turned it on and let the music drown the silence that once stood in the air of my empty apartment. I moved around my apartment, picking up a clean canvas, the set of new brushes and paint Eren gave me, and an easel I stored inside the closet right by my room. I placed them together right behind the coach. An exhausted sigh escaped from my lips after all the movement I made.

I sat down on the chair I pulled along from the kitchen. I stared at the empty canvas and let the millions of ideas flow in my mind. Finally, I decided to draw a landscape of a tropical beach. It had been a while since I've painted landscapes. It was time to take a break from painting just Eren.

Only an hour had passed and I already lost interest. I stared at the unfinished painting; a row of unfinished, very detailed rocks against the shore of a foggy ocean. The water and sky were still unfinished. Only one-third of the horizontal canvas was painted. Of course I wasn't satisfied with the work, but right now, painting was not on my mind.

With so much time to kill, I browsed online, once again, for a show to watch. On the best rated list, a particular show caught my attention. The summary simply explained about humans living in fear of enormous man-eating creatures who roamed behind huge stone walls, that protected the humans. So, I played the first episode. After that, I was sucked into its world.

First of all, the plot was quite interesting and had a different concept from other shows and the protagonist reminded me so much of Eren. _Oh god_. It felt like it was really Eren. There were two characters who also resembled Armin and Mikasa. Fuck that. Most of the characters reminded me of Eren and his friends. It was utterly discomforting.

Through out the episodes; the teenagers who were soldiers, faced the man-eating giants by trying and most failing to exterminate them by slicing them directly on the back of the neck. There were intense and grueling scenes, but none the less, compelling. Every one of the main characters had their own style of fighting. Some were reckless and others were plain smart.

Even though the time period they were living in wasn't close to this time period, they had one of the most brilliant inventions. The 3D Maneuver Gear extremely helped them almost fly around the town buildings.

Back to the story line, after the protagonist was eaten alive by the giant humanoid, they showed soldiers from the Scouting Legion, who happened to be the soldiers who risked their lives to travel outside the walls in order to find any evidence of how the man-eating beasts came to be and how to exterminate them.

I thought about what it would be like to live in that world and the thought of Eren taking place of the protagonist, made me feel _terrible_. My attention reverted back to the screen right when a new character appeared. "What…" I muttered at the sight of the character that somewhat resembled me. Scratch that. He was exactly like me. It was creepy and disturbing. I turned off the t.v.

I let myself fall against the couch and turned to my side. "He was cool though," I whispered. I peered at the wall clock and groaned. My whole afternoon consisted of me watching the show and not doing anything else. Just a few hours left before the clock struck twelve and announced the start of a new year.

Suddenly, I felt a harsh vibration in the back of my jeans. I slipped my hand into my back pocket and pulled out my phone. Without looking at the screen, I answered, "Hello?" in a low voice.

"H-Hello, Levi." Eren's voice came from the other end.

My eyes widen and I froze. _Why is he calling me? Oh wait_. I straightened myself up and cleared my throat. "Are you inviting me to another party?" I questioned.

His laugh sounded so crystal clear and I felt my knees weakening. "No. Well, Mikasa and Armin are holding a party at our house, but that's not why I'm calling you." I could almost hear his smile through the phone. My ears picked up movement and a bit of chattering and laughter in the distant. "Are you busy?" He asked.

"No," I said plainly.

"Good." He let out a shaky breath and I imagined him opening and closing his mouth like the other night. "Can you come meet me at the park right now?" He asked in a low whisper almost audible. I scrunched my eyebrows and questioned him why. "It's important, okay." I remained quiet thinking over what he was asking me. "Please," He muttered.

I was a little shocked and confused. However, it sounded like I _really_ needed to go. After much thinking, I finally answered, "Fine. I'll go meet you right now."

"Thank you," He breathed out. The image of him grinning popped into my mind. "See you." And with that, he hung up.

I stared at my phone and quickly slipped it back in my back pocket. I wandered around my apartment looking for my black combat boots and thick scarf to fight the cold outside. After I found those items, I slipped on a gray overcoat and reached for the cold, metal door knob. I inserted my key into the lock and locked it securely.

Laughter and booming voices rang from each apartment I passed. I hoped it wouldn't last all night long. I took long steps on the steel stairs; being careful not to slip and possibly fall and get a head trauma. I tilted my head back and stared up into the milky dark sky. The stars were peeking and twinkling in the inky abyss. Just watching them helped calm me down. Nights like this were my favorite.

The park wasn't far, but the only way to get there was to take the train. It was a short ride and I arrived in a matter of fifteen minutes. It wasn't empty surprisingly. Even on New Years Eve, people were still out and about. I scanned each person's face in search of Eren. I stood right by the tree that still remained in the middle of the park. The lights were brightly lit and illuminated its surroundings. The thought of Eren already leaving poked in the back of my mind, but I knew, he wouldn't that. It sounded like he really needed to see me through the phone.

The only place I hadn't checked was over the hill, to the other side of the park. I strode past everyone and up the not so steep hill. I spotted the many light-covered trees and let my eyes scan for him. Benches were placed neatly by each tree and lamp-post directly in front of the concrete pathway. There was no sight of anyone around. When I reached the bottom of the hill, I walked down the pathway in search of the brat. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted movement right by one of the trees. I turned in time to see him hide behind the tree itself. Because of the childish movement, I rolled my eyes and chuckled slightly.

I calmly walked towards him. He spotted me and slowly appeared from behind the tall, lit tree. I stopped directly in front of him and crossed my arms. My eyes landed on his navy coat and under it was the striped sweater I gave him on Christmas. I made the right choice in buying him that; he looked really cute in it. "So, why did you call me to come out here?" I asked.

His turquoise eyes scanned my face and slowly came to a stop on mine. His cheeks slowly turned to a light pink shade. His gaze dropped down to his hands which were tightly gripping the hem of his coat. He bit his lips and glanced at me. "I need to tell you something important," He muttered. My feet remained frozen and all I could stare at was his nervous expression. After letting out a deep breath, he straightened up and stared directly at my eyes. He swallowed harshly and his cheeks rapidly turned to a red shade. His eyes were glazed with tears? "I really like you, Levi," Eren confessed.

And like that; the world seemed to stop. It was silent and I swear you could hear a pin drop at any moment. My breath was caught inside my throat and I was too shocked to even move a muscle. My wide eyes continued to stare at his blushing face.

"B-Before you say anything, just let me explain. I've already come this far and I have to tell you," He said with his trembling lips. "I really like you and I know it's sudden, but these feelings just crept up on me like the sun dipping behind the horizon and the moon slowly coming up to the night sky. At first, before I met you, I had this deep admiration for you and once we met and became friends, I guess it sort of changed into affection." A smiled tugged on his trembling lips and he bit his lips to hide it. But it made him undeniably cute. "I never expected my affection for you to turn into something more. It never fails to surprise me to have these deep feelings for you," He continued. He gripped the front of his coat; right above the left side of his chest. "I can't even look at your eyes anymore." He turned his gaze to our feet and continued to confess. "I can't help, but compare them to the twinkling stars. I stare at them every night and think about your eyes and how your stare makes me so shy," He whispered. Finally, he brought his half-lidded eyes and added, "I know we're both guys, but you're the first person I've ever felt this way for. So, maybe, just maybe; accept my feelings?" Eren closed his eyes shut and gripped tightly to his coat.

I was at loss for words. The boy who was in front of me; had these kind of feelings for me. I was honestly amazed at how he was able to pour his heart out. Millions of thoughts were running in my mind, but I had to answer. I stared at his blushing face and thought just how adorable he looked. I felt a bubbling sensation at the pit of my stomach and shivered at the feeling. "I'm just really shocked by your confession," I began. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at me; anticipating my answer. I felt a great surge of courage and let my own feelings out. "I have mixed feelings for you. However, I think I want to try this relationship with you," I confessed.

A wave of emotions passed by his surprised expression and slowly came to a beaming smile. His plump cheeks were tinged to a light red now. "So, we're boyfriends?" He asked placing his hands on his burning cheeks. I held myself back from suddenly lunging myself to hug him tightly and caress his cheeks. _But I can. But I won't because it's so sudden and we barely started dating_. I nodded my head and watched as a goofy smile formed on his lips.

It was silent before I spoke up. "So, now what?" I asked. I took deep breaths; trying to calm myself. This felt so new to me.

"Let's go to the New Years Festival!" He exclaimed.

"Near downtown?" He nodded his head. It didn't seem like a bad idea at all, plus it could possibly be considered our first date. "Okay. Let's go."

Eren smiled brightly and grabbed hold of my sleeve. He smiled warmly at me and said, "Let's hurry or we'll miss the fireworks!" He pulled me along the pathway. My heart was beating rapidly. The feeling never seized to amaze me. "I'm so happy," I heard him whisper. His free hand was covering his smile, that I came to like so much.

Since we weren't far from where the festival was being held, we dashed out of the park and into the dark streets. Eren held tightly to my sleeve; not losing grip. I snatched my arm back and quickly grabbed his wrist. My heart skipped a beat at the contact of his warm skin. My thin fingers curled around gently and felt just how soft his skin was. We breathed heavily as we ran; our feet coming in contact with the concrete sidewalk. A slight cold breeze came by and blew our hair away from our faces. The sound of loud laughter filled our ears and soon the sight of bright colorful lights and tents slowly came to view. We slowed down our pace and stopped right in front of the entrance, which was no other than a red, brightly lit arch.

After walking through the arch, we were met with a variety of colorful tents and booths on each side of us. The smell of food lingered in the air. We looked around taking in the sight of the big festive grounds. Couples and families strolled around; laughing, making small-talk and simply smiling. I tightened my grip on Eren's wrist and pulled him further in.

Tents and booths ranged from ones that sold food, games, and small shops. I glanced at Eren, who was in awe at all the fun surrounding us. "Levi, let's go there!" He yelled through the loud voices around us. He held his hand out pointing directly at a red and white striped booth with a long row of colorful balloons directly above and under other rows. All around the balloons; hung stuffed animals. "Show me how much of a shot you are," He teased.

I rolled my eyes and pulled him towards the booth. We stopped right in front of the wooden platform and stared at the rules and cost. The rules were simple: pay to get darts, throw the darts in hope of popping a balloon and get a prize. However, the trick to the game was to pop as many balloons as you can to get better prizes. I reached into my jean pockets and pulled out a wad of bills. The middle-aged man behind the counter reached for the cash as I slid them to him. In return, he handed over a basket with ten darts. "I'll show you how much of a _hot_ shot I am," I said in a low and teasing voice. "But after you." I passed Eren five darts.

He narrowed his eyes and hesitantly grabbed hold of a black dart. "Whatever. I've been practicing my whole life," He grinned like he was so sure of popping five balloons.

"You mean never, right?"

He rolled his eyes, pulled his arm back, aimed and released the dart that glided through the air in a split second. The first hit popped a blue balloon. "Yes!" Eren fist pumped the air; I smirked. However, his next shots weren't so good. The second dart bounced on one and plummeted to the ground. The third hit right in between two balloons, making me actually feel bad for him. The fourth was the same as the last one. Finally, it was his last shot. I watched as he let out a deep breath and concentrated on his aim. Once he released the dart, it soared in an arc and hit a red balloon. "So, I'm not really good at this game," He said; rubbing the back of his neck.

"Two isn't so bad," I assured him. The man behind the counter, told and pointed to which prizes Eren could pick from. He scanned each of them and finally decided to go with a small, green teddy bear.

"If you trade it in and your friend here manages to hit more than three balloons, you'll get a bigger prize," He informed us and pointed to the stuffed animals hanging above us.

I almost scoffed at the mere mention of "friend" and was taken back to reality that Eren wasn't my friend anymore. Instead, he was my _boyfriend_. "So, how about it?" I looked at him. He smiled and nodded. The man returned the bear back to its rightful place and waited for me to take my turn. "Now, move. I'll show you how great I am and make you fall for me even more." Eren chuckled and stood back as I took his place.

Without any thinking or preparations, I pulled my arm up and released the dart as it flew through the air and hit a yellow balloon. The second and third managed to hit a balloon as well. I released my fourth dart with too much force; it bounced off the wall. I growled under my breath and steadily aimed my last shot at a blue balloon. I turned to Eren and smirked, "Now, that's called skills."

"Just pick a prize," He laughed; shaking his head and looking away.

I scanned the stuffed animals that were hung above and settled for a wolf. After receiving the stuffed animal; I handed it over to Eren.

He stared, wide-eyed, at the wolf with gray fur running from the top of his head, back and covering the tail entirely. Creamish fur surrounded the rest of the snout, legs and belly; with a patch of white fur on the chest. Eren glanced at its shiny brown eyes and back at me. A smile slowly crept on his lips and reached for the stuffed animal with delicacy. "Thank you," He whispered.

"Where to now?" I asked, placing my hands into the coat's pockets.

"Let's look around and find something that catches our eyes." Eren, once again, grabbed hold of the cuff of my sleeve and pulled me along. My eyes darted around the joyous festival; roaming on the food booths, the many adults, children and elderly that passed by us, and finally on Eren. He was pressing the wolf plush against his chest with his right hand; his left hand on my sleeve. His eyes shone from being surrounded by brightening lights. White teeth shone behind rosy lips that would soon drive me insane. "Just how much money do you have with you?" He asked out of the blue.

I shrugged and answered, "Don't know. If I had known we were going to come here, I would have brought way more."

"You always carry money around?"

"It's obvious that I do, for sudden occasions like this."

"Look!" Eren shouted and pointed to an extended tent. A luminescent blue and white striped tent was pinned to the asphalt ground and was held up to hover over a medium-sized table platform. On the dark red platform, small individual fish bowls were placed all around, covering every inch of the table. They were filled with a variety of dye-colored water: red, blue, orange and green. On the edges of the table, stacked on one another, were rectangular containers with at least one shiny, orange gold-fish. The blue sign above the whole tent, flashed in bright white letters, _Win A Goldfish_. "Let's go there!" He beamed and tugged me with him.

There was at least a couple and a few children standing behind an even smaller platform that blocked them from going even closer to the platform in the middle. The object of the game was to get a small ball into the bowl to win a goldfish. "Eren, these are impossible to win," I told him as I scanned over the scattered balls on the floor. We watched in nervousness as the players aimed and missed the bowls. I leaned over the platform and noticed the gaps in between each row of the bowls.

"I want to play," Eren blurted out. I glanced at his hands that curled into fists and his expression showed a hint of strong determination. "I'm sorry you have to pay for me, but I really want to try it out!" He pleaded, placing his hands together, while the plush wolf was tucked under his arm. I stared at his round eyes and how they begged for me to pay for him.

"Are you going out with me to get my money or…"

"Levi!" He screamed. Slowly, but surely, his cheeks flushed to a light red. "No, oh my god. I really do have feelings for you," He uttered turning away to face the light-haired woman behind the low platform.

I could feel my whole body warming up, including my face. I kept an expressionless face, suppressing my emotions, and slid the money to the woman. She smiled at me and handed a basket of ten white balls. "Here," I uttered, passing them to Eren.

He glanced at the basket and back at me. A wide grin spread on his bright face and he reached for the first ball. Now, there wasn't a real trick on winning this game. You just had to hope that luck was on your side. And clearly; luck wasn't on his side. About half of the balls missed the bowls by centimeters and rolled into the gaps, falling deep to the ground. A young couple as well, were having trouble. "This is too hard," Eren grumbled under his breath. "You give it a try." His lips were slightly pouted.

"What makes you think I'll win?" I questioned.

"Well, you did win me this with four shots." He held the wolf plush up; it's face staring silently at me.

I groaned and reached for the three remaining white balls. I aimed the first shot and it completely bounced of the side of a bowl filled with red dyed water. The second ball landed right into a gap and finally my last one bounced against at least three bowls, finally landing outside the platform. I let out an exasperated breath, while Eren groaned in disappointment. "I told you. These are impossible to win," I recalled.

"But it was fun to try, right?" He tilted his head to the side and smiled warmly. Again, the pit of my stomach began to feel queasy and my throat became tight. I turned away and ran my hand through my hair. _Get yourself together, Levi! _"I'm hungry. Let's go see what there is to eat!" He exclaimed. Once again, he held onto my sleeve.

We walked through the crowds of happy and excited visitors. Most didn't pay any attention to us, which gave me a bit of relief. The children that we passed by, carried glow sticks, colorful pin wheels, prizes from the many games they've won and even sparklers. I was surprised that they hadn't burned anyone, yet. The smell of food soon lingered into the air, slowly coming our way and invading into our nostrils. My hearing picked out a strange noise from my right side. I glanced at Eren who placed his hand on his stomach.

He smiled embarrassingly and uttered, "Sorry."

A big booth adorned with colorful lights came into view. In bright red letters, a variety of foods were listed: candy apples, popcorn, cold drinks, and cotton candy, were a few to name off. A small line was formed on both sides of the food area; waiting for their turn to order. We both hurried to get in line. We waited around almost ten minutes until it was our turn.

"What do you want?" I asked Eren reaching for more cash that I had stashed in my coat. "I don't care how much you order," I added in.

"I just want cotton candy." A little smile danced on his lips as he stared down at me. Our height difference still bothered me a bit. Our turned finally came and he turned to order. "One big bag of cotton candy, please." We decided a bag would be better to carry around. In a matter of seconds, the young woman behind the counter handed over the clear bag with pink and blue cotton candy. I slid the cash to her and we left satisfied with our purchase.

Immediately, Eren began to eat the sweet snack. He hummed in happiness and continued to eat with a smile on his face. I stared at the wolf plush he handed me and slowly stroked the fur. I wondered if his hands felt this nice. My gaze moved to his hands that were currently occupied with the bag and him stuffing his face. I turned back to staring ahead and let my thoughts fill my mind.

Suddenly, a blob of blue cotton candy blocked my vision from straight ahead. I narrowed my eyes at Eren who carefully pushed the sweet closer to my face. "Try some." The longer I stared at his eyes, the more I couldn't say no. _Oh fuck it. What's so bad about eating cotton candy off someone's hand? Oh yeah. Germs. _

"I'm not eating that off your hands! You haven't washed your hands since you touched the darts and balls. Who knows how many germs are on your hands!" I snapped.

He chuckled and stared at me in disbelief. "You hate germs that bad?" He shook his head and shoved the candy in my face again. "Just eat the part that's not touching my hand."

I stared at it and mentally prepared myself. I dove in and bit off a piece. The sweet sugary piece of fluffy blueberry cotton candy dissolved in my mouth, leaving a delightful taste. "Not bad," I mumbled. I caught a glimpse of Eren eating the remaining fluffy candy. "That's gross. You know my spit could have been on that," I said in a disgusted tone.

He simply shrugged, smiling and replying, "I don't mind." I shook my head in shock and continued to walk beside him.

We spent of the rest of the hour wasting my money on even more games and souvenirs. Eren begged me to buy him paper cranes that can be hung from almost anywhere. After a considerably amount of thinking, he chose one with colorful paper cranes beautifully hung around in a spiral. Afterwards, he wouldn't stop thanking me and holding my sleeve tighter than before, which surprisingly, I didn't mind at all. I hoped that our night wouldn't soon come to an end.

The night was becoming even colder now. Everyone was beginning to head to the main event. The fireworks signaling the end and start of the year. The harbor wasn't far from the festival. In fact, it was right at the end. We followed in pursuit to reach the harbor in time to find us a good spot to watch.

"How much time do we have left?" Eren asked. We sped up our pace and moved hastily around everybody.

Quickly checking the time on my phone, I answered, "Just a few minutes. About ten, maybe."

Slowly, but surely, the harbor and the boats moving swimmingly in the water came to view. It was dark except for the lights from the boats and the buildings surrounding around the vast water. We squeezed around the crowd, ignoring the grunts and curses from the inpatient visitors. I led Eren to the railings, feet high from the dark water depths. It was uncomfortable being incredibly close to him due to being in such a crowded place. I shuddered in discomfort at the thought of making contact with the strangers surrounding us.

Eren happily placed his hands on the cold railings and gazed at the harbor that seemed to sparkle from the far away lights. "It's beautiful," He whispered.

I leaned my back on the railings and folded my arms across my chest. I slowly tilted my head back and stared at the starry sky. Swirls of thin clouds dipped around the stars making it look like the painting, _The Starry Night_. Soon, his hips and shoulders came in contact with mine. I glanced at Eren and he too, was staring at the sky. "Even the sky looks beautiful." I turned back to the sky. Time was slowly ticking away. The end of the year was coming. "Can you look at me?" He suddenly asked. Puzzled, I turned to him. Our eyes came in contact and I was staring directly at Eren's radiant turquoise eyes. The corners of his lips slowly rose. "The stars really do remind me of your eyes," He whispered.

And the words came falling out. "You know, I've always found your eyes beautiful." However, I wasn't nervous or embarrassed. At all.

With his mouth slightly hanging, he slowly reached up and covered his face except for his right eye. "I-I don't know what to say," He mumbled.

Before I could speak up, everyone around us abruptly started to get excited and turned their attentions to the boats. "There is twenty seconds left!" Someone announced.

Ignoring what just happened, Eren and I quickly turned towards the boats and held tightly to the railings. I shivered from the cold touch of the metal railing and relied on letting them warm themselves up. "It's almost time!" Eren beamed.

Then the countdown started. With Eren and everyone else, I started to count down the seconds. "Ten! Nine! Eight!" By now, we both completely stopped yelling and we were in total silence. We let the city inhabitants count down for us. The brunet brat leaned towards me, moving his hand dangerously close to mine. "Seven! Six! Five!" I lifted my pinky and gently let it fall right next to his. "Four! Three! Two!" I turned my head in time to meet him already staring down at me. "One! Happy New Year!" Everyone cheered around us. Many hugged and twirled themselves around. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted couples, happily kissing each other.

Suddenly, Eren was lunged towards me. His hands landed right on my shoulders; just how though? With a shocked expression, he closed his eyes tightly; his cheeks turning to a dark red. Was he expecting _something_? On impulse, I let my hands wander up to the collar of his coat and pulled him down. I shut my eyes and felt his pair of lips brush against mine. We ignored the fireworks that were currently booming right beside us. The scent of fresh body wash lingered from him. His lips felt soft and extremely warm against mine. After realizing what I just did, I gently let go of his coat and looked at him with a hard stare. Eren pulled back and stared at my gaze and lips. He was tongue-tied.

"Happy New Year," I spoke softly. I turned to the firework shows that still continued. Bright flashes of varying color exploded up in the sky; illuminating the night. Up went the fireworks, popping out in different shapes and sizes. A bright yellow star formed in the sky, along with showers of sparks.

"Happy New Year," Eren whispered. He returned to my side and admired the luminescent show. Peering at his cheeks, they were still flushed. We both ignored the moment we had. It was unexpected, but it wasn't a real kiss. So, could we have said it was _accidental_? "Ah, a heart." I turned my attention to what he was staring at and up in the sky, a pink heart shined bright and slowly turned into smoke; dispersing into the air. The end of the firework show finally came and the crowd of people drifted off to different parts of the city.

"It'll take us a while to get back to the station," I mentioned. Digging my hands into my coat, I asked, "Are you cold?"

Eren shook his head and answered, "No. I'm fine." He gripped the stuffed animal in his left hand and grabbed my sleeve. "Let's go," He smiled. He too seemed to be avoiding what just occurred between us.

We both grew quiet and silently glanced around. We passed by the familiar booths and tents. They were now closed and looked abandoned. The food booth from earlier was as well closed. We increased our pace as the lights around the festival began to turn off one by one. The city buildings still illuminating became our light source. Even the clear full moon helped us. We weren't alone however. Other city inhabitants were going to their homes. I glanced at Eren who remained silent. His eyes darted around, observing the sight of the city at night.

"Have you ever been outside in the city at night?" I asked him. He hummed and shook his head. "For some reason it's relaxing, right?"

"I thought I was the only one who thought that!" He replied in a relieved sigh.

After what seemed like a long time, we passed by the park and arrived to the station sooner than I thought. Walking into the cold train, we placed ourselves on the seats closest to the automatic doors. Eren heaved a sigh of exhaustion as he sat down. "Who knew my legs were this exhausted!" He yelled. I glanced around making sure we weren't bothering the other train occupants. A young woman, cradling her sleeping child, glowered over at us. A young couple, clearly annoyed, stared at us, too.

I lifted my fist up and hit Eren right on his arm. "Ow! What was that for?" He questioned in agony.

"Shut up! You're so damn loud," I whispered harshly at him.

He turned and glanced around. "Sorry," He muttered. "When your stop comes, you can leave," He said in a much quieter tone.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Why? I'm okay with walking you-"

"No." He shook his head and smiled softly. "Not tonight. I want to get home in a hurry and if you came, we'd end up walking slowly," He laughed. His pearly white teeth became visible and I felt my knees weakening.

I sighed and replied, "Fine. If that's what you want."

"But I had fun tonight! Thank you again for the stuffed animal." He held up the wolf next to his cheek and grinned.

"Hold on," I ordered. Quickly, I pulled out my phone and snapped a picture of him, before he could react. I stared in fascination at the photo. "Not bad," I whispered.

"Hey!" He screamed.

"I told you to be quiet!" I yelled back.

We froze at the sound of a loud cough. We slowly peered at an older woman who was glaring in annoyance at us. "Sorry," We both uttered.

I flicked him on the forehead and watched in amusement as he cringed and rubbed the area. "That hurt!" He whispered loudly with shut eyes.

"Then stop being so fucking loud."

"Why did you even take a picture of me?"

I froze and kept my gaze on the floor. "You looked cute," I mumbled.

"Oh." He began to rub his flushed cheeks and stare at the doors. A shy smile formed on his lips.

Before I could say anything else, the train came to a slow stop and signaled the arrival of my stop. "Well, it's time for me to leave," I announced. I stood up and stepped in front of Eren. He looked up and waited for me to speak. My eyes were locked on his child-like orbs. "Get home safely." My hand trembled as I lifted it up and placed it upon his head. I let my fingers run through his soft, brown locks of hair. Giving him a few soft pats, I pulled away in disappointment and muttered, "Bye."

I didn't dare to look back for I was clearly embarrassed of what I just did. I looked down at my shaking hand. It felt incredibly warm. A cold chill ran up my neck. I took the cue to quickly get to my apartment.

After dashing through the streets, in a matter of minutes, I arrived at the apartment complex. My footsteps rang as I dashed up the steel stairs. The sound of laughter and voices still rang from the other apartments. I completely ignored them and opened the door to my apartment.

I turned the lights off to the whole living room and made my way in the dark to my room. With a flick of the light switch, the room lit up revealing my bed, a wood desk occupied by my laptop and a canvas pushed to the corner of the room. I kicked off my boots and stripped off my clothes.

After changing into black sweats and a simple black t-shirt, I got in bed and stared up at the dark ceiling. The moon peeked through the window, shining down on my floor. My mind began to replay all the scenes that happened today. From Eren's confession, us playing games, eating cotton candy and finally to the kiss. But I couldn't accept it as a real kiss. Our lips were just pressed together. No overlapping or tongue came in contact.

I turned on my side and faced the wall. I reached for my phone that was lying right on the bed. After switching it on, I searched for the photo I took earlier. I stared at Eren's adorable expression and the way his hair was brushed neatly, framing his delicate features. The more I stared at him, the more I realized that he wasn't just cute, he was handsome, too.

For some reason, I felt happy to know that this boy, was mine.

* * *

(**A/N: **So, how was it? Ah, I'm so happy~ I've been waiting so long to write this chapter. Anyways, school is starting next Monday and I'm honestly stressed and worried. How am I suppose to start sleeping early when I've been sleeping around 3 in the morning?! With school starting, I'll be a lot busier than usual. I'm going to take small break from this fic and update my other 2 and post an upcoming one-shot! The one-shot is LevixEren, so look forward to that! Please be patient and wait for the next chapter, until then, leave me reviews on your thoughts so far and thank you~)


	9. First Awkward Date

**(**A/N:**** Finally! I managed to finish this chapter and wow is it long! I'd like to apologize for the months that I had not updated. School has taken a toll on me and I simply don't have time to write on certain days. I'm on Thanksgiving break, so I was able to finish this chapter. Hopefully, I won't update so late next time. To those who celebrate Thanksgiving, this is your Thanksgiving gift! And to those that don't, this is still a gift for you! So, please enjoy the long chapter! )

* * *

**First Awkward Date**

The thought of going back to classes made me want to shut myself away in my room, however, there was an upside to going back; I would get to see Eren.

I couldn't understand the warm feeling in the pit of my stomach, but I grew accustomed to it.

Over the break, we continued to talk normally; by text. He never once called me and neither did I. I guess you could say we were at the first stage of our relationship, but I was fine with the pace.

Morning became a struggle once again. From getting out of bed, getting ready and actually walking out from my apartment. It was tiring all over again.

The morning sky was a blanket of blue and pink swirls. The sun was starting to peek out from the horizon; the sign of a new day. I let out a deep breath and watched as the thin cloud evaporated. The bare trees danced in the cold breeze, waving at the passersby. The thin snow crunched under my footsteps. I could never get tired of the sound.

The walk to the train station was excruciating with the coldness. While waiting for the stop, I sat in silence rubbing my hands together. I could still remember the touch of Eren's soft locks. I wondered if today I could do it again. The ride was quiet and slow.

When my stop finally arrived, I made quick steps out the doors and left in a hurry. The school didn't come into view after ten minutes of getting off the train. Students were lazily entering the gates and heading to their designated buildings.

My eyes darted back and forth, searching for the brunet brat. By the mass amount of other students who had the similar hair color, I could still pick Eren out from the crowd. He was walking with Armin and Mikasa. A smile was plastered on his ever so glowing face. I moved around the huge crowd with my eyes locked on the back of his head. Finally reaching them, I grabbed a hold of Eren's dark blue coat and yanked him towards me. Receiving concerned looks from Mikasa and Armin, I simply asked, "You two will be fine without him, right?" They glanced at each other. Armin nodded and Mikasa glared at me as they turned back around and left.

Eren whirled around with a faltered smile and wide eyes. A wide grin grew upon his face and his clear cheeks were replaced with a red tint. "Levi," He whispered, his pearly whites shining.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked, my hand desperately wanting to touch his hair.

He nodded eagerly. "Did you?" He stopped himself after he let the question out. He had noticed my eyes. "Were you up painting?"

"Yeah. What about it?" I crossed my arms.

"You should sleep more." He placed his hand on my forearm. "You look like you're half-dead." I scoffed, rolled my eyes and shook my head. "It's nice seeing you this early in the morning," He whispered.

I glanced around us and everyone had dispersed to their classes. "We should get going. You're going to be late." I motioned Eren to follow me.

He stared at me with a puzzled look as we walked up the steps. "Are you walking me to class?" I nodded. "But you'll be late."

I shook my head and glanced at him. "I don't care because it's you," I admitted. Eren looked away with ears stained red.

We didn't talk during the walk to his class, but it wasn't awkward. We enjoyed each other's presence. Eren's arm would brush against mine and he would squirm. It was cute, honestly. Every time I would look at him, he would look down and play with his hands.

"We're here," I announced. The door was open, so I stood away where his classmates wouldn't see me.

"We'll meet after school like always?" He questioned, tilting his head with bright eyes staring right into mine.

"Always."

Eren gave one last smile and wave as he walked into his classroom. Peeking through the small window on the door, I watched as he sat down on his seat and cover his blushing cheeks. _He's so adorable._

I turned and left in a hurry to class. It was lonely, but I would soon see him after school, like always.

* * *

And our daily routine started again. I walked to the art room, keeping an eye out for Eren. My eyes scanned each person's face. We never settled on a certain place to meet. We just always met somewhere along the way.

"Levi!"

I looked over my shoulder and saw Eren running towards me. His coat was hanging loosely on his arm. I noticed his pine-colored sweater that seemed to make his eye color pop. Slowly, I was falling in a trance with his eyes.

"How was class?" He asked once he reached me.

"I think we both know how it went."

We stared at each other and in sync, said, "Boring."

"But it's not boring when we're together," Eren assured. He stepped forward and continued to walk towards the classrooms. He complained about the amount of homework he got and how Jean was an ass to him today. I listened and even yelled at him to stop being a slacker and that Jean was a dumbass anyways. He laughed and said he'll work hard just for me.

The art room came to view and my heart started to race. Today, I planned to draw a portrait of his eyes. I immediately felt the warmth leave my side. I turned and met Eren who was staring at his hands. "Are you okay?" I questioned.

Emerald eyes slowly met mine. His cheeks were a deep red and he was biting his bottom lip. The sight of Eren in a vulnerable and desirable position, sent shivers down my spine. I was at a loss of words. "I-I don't want us to be in separate rooms," He confessed. I swallowed deeply and let him continue. "I want us to be together. In the same room." His face was now beet red. His hand went flying right up to his mouth, clearly surprised by what he said.

Letting out a shaky breath, I replied, "Sorry to burst your bubble, but you're going to have to choose the art room." I received no reply, except for a confused look. "I can't paint in the music room. It's against the rules and it gets everywhere. Who knows how much that piano costs."

"R-Right."

"We'll still be together," I assured him. The corners of his lips rose. I stepped towards him and grasped his wrist, pulling him inside the art room. The doors slammed shut, making Eren jump. "Let me paint your eyes," I told him, leaving to gather supplies.

"Y-You want to paint my eyes?"

"Have I not told you I have a fascination for them? I'm not a creep. I swear."

He rolled his eyes and smirked. "I wouldn't mind if you were," he joked.

I furrowed my brows and shook my head. "You're fucking weird. Yeah, you would," I stated.

His laugh filled the room and I felt rejoice. Not only was his singing voice angelic, so was his laugh.

After placing the canvas and easel directly in front of Eren, I sat down on a stool and prepared my utensils. "Hurry up and sit. I can't see from here since you're so damn tall," I ordered.

"It's not my fault you're short," he murmured. I sent him a glare that made him almost shrink into the seat.

My eyes scanned his eyes and slowly made their way down to his sweater. "That sweater makes your eyes brighter."

"Is that a compliment?

"Was it not? God, you're such a tease, Jaeger," I rolled my eyes. Flicking my brush up, I began to outline his eyes.

"You know I like your eyes, too," He mentioned.

"I know. They make you shy."

"S-Shut up!" He stammered. I laughed silently and enjoyed the sight of a flustered Eren. In his state, his eyes became even more bright.

After a while, Eren drowned himself in his singing. His voice helped me concentrate well on the painting. Blue and green paint were mixed, swirls were created, and vividness began to appear. My style was slowly changing for the better. Sooner or later, I would have to thank Eren.

My hand froze and I looked over at him. His eyes were glued to the wall behind me. His lips were moving slowly as he sang softly. He was deeply immersed in singing and it amazed me at how easily he could get into it. Little by little, I was noticing how passionate he was of singing.

A thought struck my mind. "Hey, Eren," I called to him.

"Hm?"

"Let's go on a date."

All his singing stopped and he turned abruptly to me. "W-What? A d-date?" He stuttered. "Now?"

"Idiot, no." I glowered at him. Well, I couldn't blame him for being so shocked. "Tomorrow. Let's go on a date, instead of being stuck in here," I explained.

His lips were parted and remained staring at me. But a warm smile grew upon his face. "I'll like that," he beamed.

"It's settled then. Tomorrow after school, meet me by the gates." He nodded excitedly.

"Hm, where could Levi even take me?" He asked himself, clearly making sure I listened.

"Shut the fuck up or I'm shoving this up your ass, brat," I warned holding up the brush. And his angelic laugh rang in my ears once again.

Tomorrow, first date with Eren, who I learned was a big tease and laughed at my insults towards him. I guess, opposites do attract.

* * *

I wiped my clammy hands on my jeans, while searching for Eren. There was this unbearable feeling of nervousness running through my body. Normally, I didn't feel this way. _Is this how everybody feels on their first date?_

Last night, I planned and planned on where to take Eren, and I still had no clue. I was in big trouble.

I spotted Reiner and Bertholdt, who sent small waves towards me as they strode right passed me. I returned the gesture.

Every student that passed by looked rather happy or tired; nothing in between.

The cold was beginning to urk me. I buried my nose into my scarf and lowered my gaze to the entrance. Finally, Eren jogged out from the gates. His brilliant eyes scanned around and landed right on me. He grimaced and jogged towards me.

"Did I take long?" He asked, sending apologetic looks. I shook my head and shivered. "Why are you glaring so much?"

"I'm fucking cold!" I yelled.

Eren rolled his eyes and smiled. "Then let's get out of here. I'll follow you." His fingers curled around my sleeve, tightening as if he was afraid of losing me.

My mind raced as I thought of a place to go. Downtown sounded like a nice place to go to. I pulled him along and tread to the train station. I was relieved to not receive looks from others. _Is it strange to have a tall male holding onto your sleeve?_

Inside the train, he asked the question I absolutely didn't want coming out of his mouth. "Where are we going?"

A million thoughts flooded my mind and all I could say was, "It's a surprise." The real surprise though was I had no fucking clue on where I was taking him. I told myself to plan ahead next time. If there was a next time.

"I don't like surprises," he muttered. He tilted his head towards me, his eyes staring directly into mine. "I can't stop thinking about the painting yesterday."

"What's so special about it?"

"Special?" A small laugh escaped his smiling lips. "Well, first off you painted it! It came out beautiful and I love the colors so much," he explained. I admired the way he was fanboying over my art. Is this how other people felt about my art? "And I still can't get over having a painting or drawing dedicated to me."

"I'm glad you feel that way," was all I could say.

A small bell rang throughout the train as our stop arrived. "Let's go," I told Eren. He trailed right behind me; his hand still hanging onto my sleeve.

The cold breeze hit us on impact. Eren shivered beside me, leaning closer for warmth. "It's freezing," he murmured.

_Think, Levi. _Out of the station, we walked down the cold pavement. Eren admired the stores and buildings, not moving an inch away from me. I came to the conclusion that he was going to find out soon that I had no plan in the first place. Images of his disappointed face flashed before my eyes. _I fucked up big time._

"Levi," he called out. We both froze and I slowly turned to him. A confused expression was written all over his face. "Where are we going exactly?" he asked. I glanced around and hummed. "You...actually have no idea, right?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. I sighed in defeat; placing my fingers on the side of my head; I rubbed my temples in a circular motion. "Yes, I have no clue on where I'm taking you," I confessed.

I waited for Eren to blow up on me, but I received a chuckle. I moved my eyes up to him. He was grinning. "Knowing you wanted to make our first date nice, makes me happy." Colors bloomed on his cheeks. A shy smile formed on his pink lips. "Stop stressing over this now. I'll lead the way." He tugged on my sleeve and we continued down the sidewalk.

This boy was filled with surprises.

"I feel like an idiot," I mumbled.

"Stop feeling so bad! It's alright. I'm not upset with you at all." Eren flashed a smile. Emerald eyes sparkled from the reflection of the snow.

He had his eyes locked on what was ahead of us. I stared at the small shops we passed by. Neither one caught my interest, or his.

There was bustling footsteps, sounds of cars roaring past us and the faint sound of a cold breeze. My ears only picked up the mere sound of Eren's breathing. He would let out deep breaths every so often. I glanced at him each time and took notice of his nervousness that was written all over his face. I didn't blame him.

His face lit up once he spotted a petite shop, sitting neatly between an antique store and a shoe store. It's name was neatly printed on the clear glass windows in fancy lettering. Right ahead, I caught sight of the pastries, specifically macarons, placed on refrigerated glass shelves.

"Macarons?" I questioned, making a puzzled expression.

"They're my favorite treat!" Eren exclaimed. He pushed open the glass door, pulling me inside; while ignoring looks.

A small chime rang throughout the shop; signaling our entrance. A lively brunette from behind the register, greeted us, "Welcome!" Customers were bent over, browsing the pastries, or sitting calmly on simple, black chairs, placed directly in front of each white, sleek tabletop. I glanced around our new surroundings; taking in every sight I saw. It was simple. The walls and counters were a polished white, except for the light brown wood floor. Almost crystal-like lights hung from the ceiling at the right position.

I caught sight of customers with warm cups of tea or coffee. "So they also sell drinks, huh," I muttered to myself.

"Mikasa, Armin and I like to come here a lot," spoke Eren. He placed himself in front of the refrigerated shelves.

I stood next to him and eyed the pastries. My eyes widen at the sight of colorful macarons covering almost every inch of each section. They laid in neat stacks with a white card in front of the row. "Pumpkin Cinnamon," I said in thought.

"I prefer Green Tea." I glanced at the brunet who was staring at the light green macarons like a predator. He licked his lips and smiled in a weird way.

I stepped away from him just incase. I continued to browse, while humming a tune. The peppermint and coconut flavors caught my eye and I was starting to debate on which to choose.

"Hey, Levi!" he called out to me. "They have espresso macarons." With that, I swiftly turned and met with him. His index finger was pointing at a row of light caramel-colored macarons and right on the white card, in bold letters read, _Espresso_.

"I want some," I muttered in a serious tone.

"Was there another flavor you wanted?"

"I think I want to try the peppermint ones," I told him. Eren nodded in and stepped around to order. While he did that, I walked around browsing every pastry; this place was perfect to buy for a Valentine gift. I shook my head and frowned at the thought. Valentine's was a month away and I was already planning for it. Just as I turned on my heels, I ran into the brat's chest. Damn why was he taller than me?

"Here's your bag!" He smiled down at me and held the small, white paper bag over my head. My eyebrow twitch and slowly glared up at him. He immediately dropped his hand, closer to my hand.

I snatched it and peered inside its contents; three peppermint and three espresso macarons dropped on one another. "They had gloves on when they touched these, right?" I questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, clean freak." Eren quickly walked past me and towards the front door.

"Clean freak?!" I yelled, pushing the door open and stepping out into the sidewalk.

He turned around with a wide grin. Walking backwards, his hands clutching onto the small paper bag, he explained, "Well, you are obsessed with everything being clean and having the thought of germs being near you, disgusts you."

A gentle breeze blew, the sound of winter passed through one ear and out the other, but my attention was on the bright-eyed brunet; his rosy lips curled up and waiting for my response. Why was he so picture perfect? My mind went blank in that instant. His hair moved along with the wind; slowly falling back in it's place. His bed hair irritated me, but I was slowly growing to like it.

"You do know what germs do to you, right?" I finally spoke up.

"Uh, besides make you sick…"

"They can kill you."

He abruptly stopped and began to laugh. He clasped his hand over his mouth; covering his pearly whites. "You over exaggerate!"

"I don't care what you say. At least I'm not dying soon," I retorted. I walked past him, not giving him a single look. I opened the small bag up and popped one of the delectable snacks into my mouth. The bitter, but ironically, sweet taste of espresso filled my mouth. I tried the peppermint one next, and decided the peppermint macaron was better. "What flavor did you get?" I asked after a long while.

Eren was also focused on the pastries. A "hmph" sound escaped his stuffed face. "G-Green tea," he answered; crumbs spilling onto his cheeks.

I swiftly turned away and thought to myself, how could I be with a guy who was this messy? I turned back around and reached up to wipe the crumbs away. My thumb ran across his lower cheek to the corner of his lips. His skin was so soft. What did this boy use? He stared wide-eyed at me; completely frozen. I pulled back and felt all the heat on my thumb. "You had crumbs," I muttered. I shoved my hand into my coat, hoping it would stop trembling from the small contact.

"T-Thank you," I heard him say faintly.

We ate our snacks in silence; in which I left four for later. We were walking aimlessly, staring at all the old-fashioned buildings and stores. The sky was a light gray that complimented the snow. Small clouds escaped our parted lips and vanished in an instant.

"Hey," I started. A hum escaped Eren's mouth. "Let's go to a music store."

He turned to look at me and said, "That sounds like fun! I've haven't been to one in a long time."

"You've been missing out." I stared at the signs and stores, trying to find where exactly we were. "Follow me," I ordered as I began to fast walk. We were close by and the cold was becoming unbearable. My attention was fixated on just getting there that I ignored the sound of Eren's shoes hitting against the pavement as he tried to keep up. A small store painted black came to view. I let out a sigh of relief as we arrived. The glass windows were adorned with a gold rim. From the outside, you could see the abundance of shelves and stands filled with records and albums. Small plants peeked from inside and small hanging lights kept the store low lit.

"Come on," I whispered. I reached behind me and Eren handed me his wrist. We walked in together through the glass door. I inhaled the scent of freshly opened boxes, mixed with the smell of coffee.

"This is so cool," Eren whispered. I glanced at his expression. He was clearly surprised, like he made a discovery.

I unwrapped my hand from his wrist and glanced at the middle-aged man, who was behind the cash register. He lifted his head up and smiled warmly; small wrinkles appeared on the corner of his eyes. "Welcome. If you need any help, you can come to me," He informed us and went back to reading the book placed in front of him.

We turned our heads to stare at the many records and albums, waiting to be noticed and bought. "Where should we start?" asked Eren.

"Who knows." I lead the way and started to browse on the first shelf to my right. There were tons of CDs in rows, labeled with a genre. Eren stood on the opposite side of the shelf, also browsing the CDs. My hands froze as I slowly trailed my eyes to him. The corners of his lips would rise each time he found an interesting album. One of his brows would rise at the strange or unique title of the songs. Suddenly, he brought his eyes up to mine and I quickly reverted them back to the albums in front of me.

Disinterested, I stepped around and headed to the back of the store. Since we arrived, I hadn't noticed any other customers until now. I spotted a couple listening to a CD they picked out on a system. I made a note to myself to try it later. I continued my way around and found myself near a shelf in the middle of the store. I glanced down and spotted groups that I recognized; most of which I listened to back in high school. My fingers touched the cool plastic album cases and delicately began to search through them. A wave of nostalgia flowed in me and couldn't suppress my faint smile. Finally, I landed on a certain album; the group I listened to the most in my teen years. I felt another wave of mixed feelings in the pit of my stomach.

"Hey, I love that group!" I was popped out of my thoughts and glanced back to see Eren staring at the album. His bright eyes stared at my as he waited for a reply.

"I used to listen to them back in high school," I replied.

"Why don't you listen to them now?"

I thought about it and was stumped. There were many reasons, but I wasn't ready to tell him. I shrugged and reached for the album. "High School isn't something I want to remember." He cocked his head to the side, highly confused. "Do you want to listen to it?" I whirled around and asked. He nodded and followed me.

More customers arrived since we entered the small store. I hurried over to one of the systems before they were taken. Sliding the CD out from its case, I inserted it into the slim opening. The screen lit up, showing the list of songs.

"Ah, my favorite song," he let out. Cautiously, he lifted his index finger up and pressed the screen. I handed him an ear bud that was already provided for us and inserted the other into my left ear.

The song began to play and I was taken back to my memories of high school. But this was different. The memory faded and I could only think of Eren. The sound of Eren humming caught my attention. I gazed at his relaxed expression. His eyes were shut; showing off his lashes. As the song continued to play, I could only pay attention to him. I tore my eyes away when I noticed I was staring too long.

After the song ended, I turned my head to hear what he would say. "You know," he began. His eyes remained glued to the screen. "I might sing this song for the competition." He gave a small smile and placed the ear bud on top of the system.

"Why?" I asked, mimicking his actions.

"It is my favorite song and I'm familiar with singing it."

I decided to give him some advice. "I'm not a singer, but I say sing a song you've never sang. Sing a song that you never expected yourself to sing."

Slowly, his expression changed. His eyes grew wide, and his mouth formed a small "o" shape. "That sounds like a good idea!" he exclaimed. I couldn't believe he was actually taking my advice. Then again, he looked up to me.

I sighed; ejecting the CD and placing it back into its rightful place. "I'm not going to buy an album right now. What about you?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No. I'll just illegally download them," and he smiled. I stared at him, unfazed by what came out of his mouth. "What? Don't tell me you don't do it," he said in a low voice.

I shrugged and responded, "Yeah I do it." He smiled and laughed lightly. "We'll come back some other time. Now, let's get out of here." We waved at the friendly man before heading out the front door. "Is there a place you want to go?" I asked, digging my hands further into the pockets of my coat.

Eren hummed in thought; his eyes wandering to the sky. "Oh!" he shouted. "I'm craving for a hamburger."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You just ate and you want more food?"

"Those macarons were a snack," he grunted. "And that was like fifteen minutes ago," he added afterwards. He had a sour expression, but broke into a goofy smile. "You can't let me starve, can you?" I remained silent; not fazed by his teasing. "Oh come on!" He grabbed my arm. I tensed up at the sudden contact.

I sighed at his begging expression. This kid was impossible. "Fine. Just stop begging, please," I groaned.

"Great!" He ran ahead of me and glanced back. "Hurry up or I'm leaving you behind!"

I rolled my eyes and ran to catch up with him.

It felt like forever, but it was only ten minutes since we left the music store. We walked aimlessly around the city. I didn't bother to search for a fast food place. I let Eren find it himself. It was strange that both of us had lived in the city for two or three years, and yet we had no clear where the nearest fast food place was located.

"I found it," he cheered, while pointing at the burger joint. It looked like any other burger joint; with the exception of very nice bushes set outside of the building. I followed Eren inside. He immediately headed towards the front counter. Above the cashier, the menu was displayed brightly. My eyes scanned each meal; none seem satisfying to me. "I'll order a number four," he told the brunette girl behind the counter.

Her eyes met mine. "And you, sir?" _Sir? _I stared at her in disbelief. I couldn't possibly have looked that old to her. Meanwhile, Eren tried to contain his laugh. I jabbed my elbow into his side as I began to tell her my order. "I'll just take some fries." I never fancied fast food.

"What was that for?" asked Eren as we walked to a table to sit at. I slid into the velvet leather seats and glared at him as he sat in front of me. His eyes grew soft and slumped his shoulders. "It was funny…"

"Do I really look that old?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Not really. You look like your age," he assured me.

"And you look like you're eighteen."

"But I'm not," he said in a serious tone.

I groaned from disbelief. I propped my left arm up and placed my cheek upon it. My gaze was to the window. The sky was slowly changing to the night sky. Stars were beginning to twinkle.

From behind, I heard our order be called. "I'll get it!" Eren yelled, as he sprinted to the front. I didn't turn to watch; instead I turned back to face the empty seat in front of me.

He returned with a red tray containing a steak burger, still steaming. There were two individual plates of fries for each of us. He placed the tray in between us. "It looks so good!" he beamed as he began to dig into his burger. A wide grin grew upon his face.

It should have grossed me out, but it didn't. I didn't mind. I picked at my fries and slowly ate them one by one. We ate in silence. I decided to strike up a conversation.

"Why aren't you intimidated by my coldness?" I asked, keeping my eyes glued to the few fries left.

He made a grotesque noise from his mouth being stuffed. After he took a sip of his drink, he answered, "I admit; sometimes I get a little nervous with your hard stare." Eren had a habit of playing around with his fingers; he was twirling his index finger on the tray. "But I don't mind. It something I have gotten used to." A little smile danced on his lips as he stared, admirably, at my eyes.

"You're strange for wanting to be with me," I mumbled, taking a sip of my drink.

"Why do you drink like that?"

I raised an eyebrow at him and slowly looked to my hand. The way I held the cup by the top ends, never seemed strange to me. "I always hold my drinks this way."

He leaned in and grinned, "Looks like I'm not the only one who is strange."

I spotted salt specks from the fries on the corner of his lip. I proceeded to wipe it off without thinking. His turquoise eyes grew wide as I slowly reached out. My thumb grazed over his lip and flicked the salt away. I glanced at his face and his cheeks were beet red.

I bit my lips to cover my smirk and glowered at him. "You're messy."

"N-Not my fault you're a clean freak..." He puffed his cheeks and shoved a fry into his mouth; clearly embarrassed.

I placed my cheek on the palm of my hand and stared at him. "I'm curious. Don't you have parents?" I asked.

"Of course!" He yelled; a little offended. "You thought I didn't?"

"It seemed strange to me how you didn't celebrate Thanksgiving or Christmas with your parents. So, I assumed you didn't have any," I answered honestly.

His lips formed a small "o" shape as he understood. "My parents are on vacation right now, so they informed Mikasa and I ahead of time that we wouldn't be with them for the two holidays. We still called them to see how they were doing," he explained. The more he told me about his family, the closer I was getting to him. I began to get curious of his parents.

"Which of your parents do you look like the most?" I asked.

Eren answered immediately without any thinking, "My mom!" I raised any eyebrow and studied his face. If he looked like his mom, then what features did he get from her? "You want to see a photo of her?" He asked with a grin. He dug into his pocket, pulling out his phone, without letting me answer.

I focused on the photo on his phone. I was surprised. He and his mom remarkably resembled each other. They were posing for the photo, smiling with their bright smiles. Eren had an arm around his shorter mother. They're features were exactly the same; except she had honey-colored eyes and black hair. "You two really are alike" I whispered. "Your mother is beautiful."

He smiled and said, "I'll remember to tell her that!" But froze; blinking at me. "Does that mean I'm beautiful?" He asked in a serious tone.

I glared at him; clearly not amused. "I didn't say you two were twins, so obviously she has something that you don't."

"Your words wound me." And he still smiled at me, not fazed from the obvious insult. "But I'm still something right?"

Still staring at the photo, I answered in a whisper, "You're cute…" I glanced up to find him covering his cheeks, while avoiding all eye contact. "What do you parents do?" I asked to keep the conversation going."

"My dad, he's just a normal business man," he explained. "And my mom, she owns a small flower shop." A little smile grew upon his face as he reminisced on memories of his mother. "I loved helping her out at the shop. It was nice and relaxing," he added.

"Tell me more."

He let out a small laugh. "Geez, Levi. Why are you making me talk about my life?"

"Wow. I'm just trying to get to know you better and this is how you treat me. Real nice, Jaeger." I sat back and crossed my arms over my chest. My stare remained on his crystal eyes.

"Fine," he huffed out. "I talk about my mom a lot, but it's just that I'm much closer to her. She's the one who helped me gain confidence in singing. She pushed me to achieve my dream. I don't know what I would do if she wasn't there to help me out. I guess, she's the light that led me to where I am now." His eyes stared right at mine and immediately began to stutter, "I-I know that sounded r-really cheesy…"

"Then, can you become my light?"

We stared at each other in silence. _What did I just say? _It just slipped out of my mouth. Many thoughts ran through my head as I tried to come up with something to back me up.

"W-What?" Eren squeaked out. His cheeks were flushed and he was starting to fidget with his fingers even more.

"Uh…" I began. I froze and suddenly remembered something he told me awhile back. "You said that I haven't found a reason to paint, so why don't you help me?" I pushed back my fallen bangs and let out a shaky breath. Never in my life, did I ever say something so cheesy.

"You remembered," He whispered. He continued to stare at me silently. His red cheeks were becoming unbearable to me.

"L-Look I don't know what I was say-"

"No!" He screamed, cutting me off. "I want to help you! I have always wanted to…"

I leaned back, satisfied with his current expression. "Well, please take good care of me," I smirked.

"Ah! This is so embarrassing!" Using his hands, Eren covered his face and groaned into them. "I hate the way you make me feel," he muttered. I was growing to like teasing the brunet.

"Are we finished here? It's late."

He turned his head to look outside. "It really is." From all the adventures we've had today, we never checked the time or even noticed how fast the day went by. You really do lose track of time when you're with someone.

Emerging from the joint, Eren immediately placed himself right by my side. He started to hum in a cheerful mood; he must of enjoyed himself.

The only sound that filled our ears was the soft breeze and each footstep we took towards the train station. One by one, lights from lampposts, shops and cars illuminated all around us. They led our way in safety.

The station was in our sights, and Eren let out a sigh. "I can't wait to get home!" He stretched his arms out and let out a small groan. "I had so much fun today! I'm exhausted," he sent a cheeky smile towards me.

After waiting a few minutes for the arrival of the train, we stepped in and sat in our usual seats. The familiar feeling of having him sit by my side returned once again. I never thought it would be something I would miss. I turned my head towards him and he turned his head towards me. Our eyes met; both having a hint of tiredness and content.

"I'm walking you home like usual, right?" I asked.

What I wasn't expecting was the brunet to shake his head. "Not tonight. I would purposely walk slow, so I could spend more time with you," he admitted with a small smile. "Plus, Mikasa would probably get worried…" He let out an awkward chuckle, while rubbing his neck.

I didn't bother to insist since that was his wish. "Next time." I faced the seats across from us and smirked in satisfaction. "I'll walk you home," I told him, bluntly.

"Next time," he repeated in disbelief. "I'll look forward to it!" he grinned. "I enjoyed our first date. Even though at first you had no clue what you were doing." He flashed his pearly whites as he laughed.

I groaned in annoyance; not at him, but myself. I was an idiot.

"You'll do great next time!" He placed his hand on my thigh, which I eyed; intrigued by the sudden gesture. I became a little disappointed once he removed his hand. The area he had touched, remained warm until I got home.

The small bell rang and it was the signal for me to leave. My current emotions were replaced with disappointment. I slowly rose my seat, turned to look at Eren, who had this loving expression that never ceased to falter at any moment. "I'll see you tomorrow, Levi!" he beamed. Seeing his smile was enough for me to get through the rest of the night.

"You too, Eren." His name continued to leave me electric sparks throughout my body.

I dragged myself out the train and watched as it started up once again, and left in a rush. I was popped out of my thoughts by the cold and began to hurry to my apartment. My breath came out in loud puffs. I could feel how dry my hands became. How did Eren manage to keep his so soft?

When I did arrive, I immediately stripped my clothes off and slipped on comfortable ones. Inside, I wandered around my kitchen, preparing a cup of warm coffee.

The thoughts of our next date occupied my mind. In order for it to not be awkward again, I needed to find solutions to the problem, but not a single idea came to mind. Only idiots would actually go online and search up the answers to their problems. I, on the other hand, went with a different solution.

A huge sigh escaped my parted lips as I waited for the phone to pick up. I moved to the couch with my drink and landed with a soft thud.

Finally, a cheery voice spoke up, "Levi! Hello!"

"Do you always have to be so damn loud?" I grunted.

"This is how I always am," Hanji replied. I could tell she was pouting from the other end. "But this is strange. Why are you calling me? The Levi I know, rarely does this."

My eyebrow twitched and tried my best to keep calm. "Look," I began sternly. "I know exactly how you're going to react, but for the love of god, remain calm." She remained silent, which only drove me to get skeptical. "I'm dating someone," I confessed.

A high pitch scream rang from the phone. I immediately held my phone away from my ear and listened to Hanji screaming nonsense with non-stop giggling. "Since when?" she asked repeatedly.

"December! Now shut the hell up and let me talk!" I screamed, shaking my head in irritation. This time I was irritated with her. "I can't believe I'm asking you this, but I need your help."

"Oh wow. Levi wants my help?" She laughed. "Okay! Hanji will listen to your concerns."

"I need ideas for dates."

Her laughter rang through the phone, and I was beginning to regret ever calling her. "I'm sorry, but this isn't even your first relationship! So, I don't see why you're having trouble all of a sudden."

"It's different," I muttered. My eyes wandered over to the unfinished painting. Only the familiar turquoise eyes were displayed on the canvas. "He's different," I whispered unconsciously.

Hanji was silent. "He?" I mentally started to hate myself for my mouth moving on its own. "You're dating a guy?" she questioned.

"Yes," I answered, not caring that she now knew.

"Is it Eren?" she asked in a bubbly voice. She was hoping it was him.

"Yes," I answered once again; nodding my head shamelessly. She screamed again and I was bound to hang up on her. "Scream one more fucking time, and I swear you won't be seeing those precious plants of yours anymore."

"You wouldn't!"

"I would."

"You're cruel." I imagined her smiling afterwards. "So in all seriousness, it's Eren. He's a good kid and I don't really think he wouldn't mind if you took him anywhere for a date," she explained.

"But our first date was awkward and I hate making a fool of myself," I admitted. My eyes continued to stare at the unfinished portrait. The urge to paint tingled on the back of my hand.

She hummed in thought, but immediately came up with an answer. "Just go do things you both would like, or something he would like and you wouldn't mind to do! I think that's the best way to breaking through the awkwardness."

I nodded in agreement. "Doesn't sound too bad. I guess I'll go with that. Thanks, Hanji."

"No problem! she said loudly. "Can I ask a question?"

"What?" I groaned; already knowing what it would probably be about.

"Have you two kissed? How far have you gone with him?"

"I'm hanging up."

"But I need to write this down!"

"Bye." I hanged up, not letting her say anything else. I let my phone fall to the couch. There was still so much time left, until I actually felt tired enough to sleep. The unfinished portrait was calling out to me the entire time.

"Since it's him, I'll paint until I no longer can," I whispered, pushing myself off the couch, and moved towards the canvas. I remembered his smile and it drove me to stay up and finish this masterpiece.

The day came to end and the memory of our first date stuck to our minds, and for once, I was looking forward to what the future would bring us.

* * *

(**A/N: **I hope this chapter was good! I don't know how long it'll take me to update again, but please be patient and thank you for waiting for me to update with this chapter. Leave reviews on your thoughts so far and I hope you liked this chapter! Happy Thanksgiving and have a lovely day!~ )


	10. You're Like A Miracle

(**A/N:** After writing this for a long time, I was finally able to publish it. School is really stressful and making me way too busy. This chapter isn't a long as the rest, but I do hope you enjoy this sweet chapter! )

* * *

**You're Like A Miracle**

"Skip class?" Eren questioned with wide eyes.

I shoved my hands into the pockets of my coat, while staring at him for an answer. "So?"

His mouth hung open in disbelief. He ran his hand through his locks; bright eyes darting around, glancing at the other students. "Levi," he said sternly. I looked away because I knew what was to come out of his mouth. "You want me to skip and for what exactly?" There was a hint of anger in voice, and I never knew I would get to experience an angry Eren.

I sighed and stared at him in seriousness. "Listen. If I tell you, then it won't be a surprise." His expression softened and pressed his lips together to listen carefully. "Skipping one day won't hurt you, and neither will it hurt me," I explained. "Come on. You've been working hard in your classes and have practiced a lot for the competition. You need a break."

"Do you need a break, too?" he asked; his lips curling into a small smile.

"Extremely."

Eren sighed in defeat. "I guess I don't have a choice," he shrugged.

"I'm not forcing you. You can stay."

"But you have something planned for us, right?"

"Yeah."

He grinned, "Then I'll go!" The tightness in my chest subsided. For a moment there, I thought he would pick his classes over me. I was relieved.

I grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards me. "We need to hurry up or else we'll miss the train." He didn't complain and let me hold his wrist along the way. "Are you sure you'll be okay with this?" I asked with a worry floating around my mind.

"Why do you ask?"

"Won't Mikasa get upset?"

"She won't find out," he smiled. I furrowed my brows. She will find out.

"Eren," I began. He took notice of my seriousness and pursed his lips together. "We're not going to come back before classes end," I admitted. Confused, he slightly tilted his head to the side and questioned why. "We're going to Trost."

"What?!" He jumped in surprise. "The next town over? Why?"

"For the last fucking time, it's a surprise!" I snapped. I began to regret raising my voice at him as he grew tense and muttered a small sorry. "Valentine's Day is tomorrow and it would be crowded if we went," I confessed. I could feel the tips of my ear burning hot with embarrassment. Deep down, I hoped Eren wouldn't notice. "It'll be less crowded today than tomorrow."

"You actually planned this special day out," he whispered. His eyes remained glue to his black loafers.

Winter coldness still roamed around this month. A faint, shaky breath escaped his lips; a sign that he was feeling it. He wore a simple gray hoodie, which appeared to be thick enough to warm him up.

"Are you cold?" I asked, as we arrived to the train station. We would have to wait for the train to arrive. In the meantime, we had to stand outside and withstand. Eren answered with an inaudible mumble. I slipped my coat off and wrapped it around his shoulders, making sure it covered him well.

"Thank you," he whispered. He gripped the black coat tightly. He stopped shivering and turned to me. "Won't you feel cold, now?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I can handle it." I have always told myself to not think of how cold it is, so then I won't feel it.

In a matter of minutes, the train arrived. We stepped inside and sat down near the doors.

"The train ride will be long," I informed Eren.

"In that case," He began to search through his bag and pulled out a pair of earbuds. "Want to listen to music with me?" He smiled softly.

"Sure."

He handed over one of the buds. I mimicked him and placed it in his ear. By now, I was aware of his music taste. The first song played a high-beat, but with a soft melody. Eren immediately started to hum. My eyes wandered around the train, trailing back to Eren. I stared at his warm smile that could make anyone fall in love with. His neatly closed eyes showed off his lashes that shined from the sunlight pearing through the glass windows. He was surreal; a walking dream.

Many songs played; I was immersed in them, along with Eren. The scenery was a blur outside, but I could tell that we had arrived.

"We're getting off soon. Put your earbuds away," I told Eren, who willingly did so.

"It's so pretty here!" he awed, as we exited off the train.

The sky was clear and there was no sign of a puffy cloud. The train station was crowded and I was starting to dread that most had come for the aquarium.

"Follow me and don't get lost," I told him. Reaching for his wrist, I pulled him with me. Never in my life, did I ever have so much trouble on getting through a crowd. I worried if I was holding on to Eren too tightly or that he was getting hurt along the way. I glanced behind me and his eyes were glued on me. He was fully focused on me. There was no sign of hurt on him; I let out a sigh of relief.

"This is why I hate riding the train," I groaned out, after getting out of the station.

"Then why do you ride them?"

I stared at Eren in disbelief. "If I had a car, I wouldn't be riding the train."

"What if I buy you a car?" he asked, almost enthusiastically.

"No."

"Why?" he whined. I pulled him along the streets.

"I can buy one on my own, and they're fucking expensive." I sternly pointed at him and added, "Save your money. Don't waste it on stupid stuff."

"Alright!"

Looking for a taxi was also a struggle. With Eren's wrist still in hand, I glanced from left to right. After my fifth time, I looked to the right and caught sight of the familiar yellow car. Upon on it, was its glowing sign. I stretched out my arm and held it high for the taxi driver to take notice.

I glanced behind me to find Eren doing the same gesture, but was waving his arm in the air. A goofy smile was plastered on his bright face. I restrained myself from laughing. _He's such a cute kid._

The taxi stopped right beside us and we quickly got in. Luckily, our driver wasn't one of those grouchy assholes. I sunk back into the seat after telling him our destination. "What were you even doing back there?" I asked, turning to Eren.

He let out an awkward laugh as a response. I watched as embarrassment flushed on his face. "What? Is that not how we get a taxi?" he questioned. I bit my lips, keeping my laugh from escaping. "You want to laugh!" he yelled.

"No I don't," I said, sternly. Deep down, I did want to laugh. In his face, too.

"Am I funny?" Eren flashed a smile and slowly started to make disgustingly cute faces.

"No," I groaned, showing him an unimpressed expression. He frowned and turned back to face the window. Okay, he was funny.

Once the aquarium came to view, Eren turned into a bundle of excitement. I felt proud for picking a good location for our date. He bolted out the car, leaving me behind to watch him in shock. I quickly handed the driver the money and dashed to follow the brunet.

"What the hell was that?" I questioned him, stopping right beside him. His eyes were glued to the breathtaking building. It was bigger than what I had seen online. Visitors had the option of using stairs or escalators to get to the actual front doors.

"But Levi, I'm so excited to be here!" Eren exclaimed. With wide eyes, he had clasped his hands together to restrain his excitement.

"No kidding, " I muttered. I, too, stared in awe. A colossal statue of a whale shark, stood right in front of the building, as if it was welcoming us.

"Let's stop staring already! Can we go inside now?" He didn't give me a chance to answer and was already heading up the escalators. This was going to be a long date.

We were surrounded. All around us was glass windows, covered in clear blue water. Individually colorful fish swam about; seemingly ignoring us and others who could only stare in wonder. Small children tapped on the windows, hoping to catch their attention. That's when I noticed, these creatures were aware of us. They knew we were watching them.

A clownfish had noticed a small girl, who was tapping the glass. It followed her finger, which made her burst in happiness. Eren remained at my side, looking lost. He glanced around, figuring out on where to start.

He finally made a move and headed to the tanks to our right. Our eyes trailed along with all the fish swimming around. There were too many to keep an eye on. Jellyfish also roamed around. The coral seemed to sparkle and shine from the clear water.

It was a real sight to see. Not only the fish, but Eren. His eyes never lit up so much since I met him. A smile was permanently plastered on his face. I caught myself staring at him many times. But it was something I could not handle.

I was perfectly fine with him leading the way. The more deeper we went , the closer to the shark exhibits we were getting to.

"We're finally getting to the sharks!" he announced. And right around the corner, we were met with a gigantic tank that reached the ceiling. Large and broad sharks swam with grace. They swayed, turned, and twirled their bodies along the mass water. Their skin sparkled from the light rays.

Eren and I stood frozen to the ground. We could only stare in silence. They were beautiful. No matter how much criticism they got; they were breathtaking creatures.

"Just watching them-" he paused to shake his head slowly. "I don't know, but I get this whole wave of calmness. The way they move; it's so graceful. I want to be like them." He wasn't smiling this time. He was too transfixed on the marine animals; he wanted to swim like them. He wanted to be graceful, too.

"You are graceful," I told him. He tore his gaze away to look at me. "When you sing, you move gracefully, even if you're just swaying your head slowly. Maybe, it's your voice that seems so elegant." I locked eyes with him and whispered, "You are breathtaking to people. You will make people lose their breath when you sing at the competition."

Shock flashed in his emerald-eyes. His mouth rose in a smile. "Who knew coming here would give me so much confidence. Thank you."

Our deep moment was long past gone when he jumped in realization. "Levi!" He yelled. I raised my brow in confusion. "I want to see the sea otters!" I rolled my eyes and groaned. _How could he easily go back to being an excited kid?_

Along the way, we stopped to look at one more tank. Eren laughed at the seahorses and how they swam. I wasn't aware that I was smiling. "Why do you want to see the sea otters?" I asked. He was crouched; his eyes following a rainbow trout.

"They're my favorite animal."

I watched as he rose from his position. "And they're cute!"

"That's it?"

"They're smart, too," he chuckled. White teeth shined and I felt my heart skip a beat. "What's your favorite animal?"

I stopped to think. I couldn't recall a memory of myself getting excited over an animal, but he was wondering what my favorite _sea_ animal was. I couldn't say cats. Out of the corner of my eyes, I spotted a large sea turtle, swimming across the tank. Its whole body shined from the light rays. They reflected a color that was way too familiar to me. Then I knew.

"I like sea turtles," I replied. Eren stared at me in surprise; eyes shining brightly, reflecting the same color. I turned and headed away from the tank. "Come on. Don't you want to see your precious otters?" I teased.

"I didn't expect him to like turtles," I heard Eren mutter to himself. This caused me to smile.

Before we could get to the otter exhibit, we had to cross the most anticipated tunnel. We entered and slowed our steps.

"Wow," Eren whispered. All around us, swam even more sharks and fish. It was amazing on just how close we were. We both reached out and placed a hand on the cold surface. "They're so magnificent." It was stunning watching them move above us; it really felt like we were with them. We stepped back and continued on our way.

We were close together, side by side. I felt the faint brush of his pinky, grazing lightly against my own. I ignored it, but felt it again. I glanced from the corner of my eye, and spotted Eren biting his light pink lips. He had intentionally made the small move. However, now it was on accident. Our pinkies grazed again and I made the final decision. My hand twitched as I moved it over his hand, brushing over his smooth skin. My heart was pounding and I bet his was, too. I carefully wrapped my hand around his, intertwining our fingers together. Oh how his fingers fit perfectly with mine; it was as if it were destined. I could get used to this feeling.

It was very new for us. We just took another step forward in our relationship. Eren's cheeks were red and was tightly gripping my hand. It felt so nice.

Paranoia began to crawl up my neck. I shook it away and focused on what was ahead of us. No one knows us here. We'll be alright.

It was strange on how I could feel Eren's emotions from just holding onto his hand. A huge smile formed on his face once we arrived to the otter exhibit.

Small otters moved about in the water; some casually relaxing on their backs. Most were moving their tiny paws in a rapid motion, attempting to crack open clams.

"How cute," I muttered.

"I told you!" Eren laughed. He let go of my hand and gripped tightly to the glass. He watched in awe as the small creatures twirled their bodies along. A particular otter spotted Eren and swam towards him. He stared and pushed it's tiny nose against the glass.

I smirked and said, "Looks like you've got yourself a new friend."

He let out a laugh that made my knees grow weak. "I should name it!" He paused and looked to me for an idea. I shrugged my shoulders. "If I was a girl, what would my name be?"

"I don't know. Ellen?"

"Then her name is Ellen!"

I scoffed and crossed my arms over my chest. "What makes you think that otter is a girl?" I questioned him.

"Let's pretend," he simply answered. His eyes sparkled with joy. We spotted "Ellen" swimming away, returning to her furry family. "Bye, Ellen!" Eren grinned, waving his hand to the otter.

My hands flew up to my face, groaning deeply into them. His cute personality was getting overwhelming. I sighed and asked him, "Do you want to go to the gift shop before we leave?"

"Yeah!" he beamed.

The shop was rather big and crowded with novelties ranging from plushies, t-shirts, cups, and even bags of sea shells. Eren's eyes were glued to every item on the shelves. I pulled out my phone to check the time; our classes would be ending in an hour or so. Time was going by fast and I still had other plans.

Eren came running to me, calling my name. In his hands was a medium-sized otter plush with a red starfish attached to it's paws. "I'll take this," he said with a grin.

"Okay, give it to me," I told him. He placed the stuffed animal in my hands. While I left to purchase it, he continued to look around. "Here," I handed it back to him afterwards.

He stared at it and slowly brought his eyes up to mine. "Thank you, Levi," he whispered.

His hand slipped into my hand. His hand felt soft and warm. I let out a shaky breath and lead him out the aquarium. The morning sky was replaced by a clear sky. The wind was gentle and the smell of the ocean drifted in air.

Eren pulled out his phone and held it out. "Say cheese!" he smiled. I ignored what he said and only stared at his camera. After he had taken the photo, he gave a quick glance at it and frowned. "When will I see you smile?" I felt a bit guilty, but I could only shrug. "Are we going home now?" he asked afterwards.

I shook my head and replied, "No. I have other plans in mind." A low growl came from my side and I glared at his stomach. I glanced up and found him covering his eyes. "Lucky for you, I know of a great restaurant around here."

"Finally! I'm starving!"

I smirked and pulled him with me. Our date was not halfway over yet.

* * *

With the help of Erwin and Hanji, we arrived to the Italian restaurant they recommended. When we did enter, it was exactly how they described it to be; posh, but welcoming.

In my mind, I couldn't help, but be worried that Eren wouldn't like it. However, he loved it to be exact.

Throughout our meal, he talked about the aquarium and I talked about my paintings. It was nice being able to talk freely about my art. He would softly tilt his head as I spoke and was so attentive whenever he would ask me to describe my art work.

He begged me to let him try my wine out. I didn't want to since he wasn't old enough, but I complied. He didn't like the taste that much. I told him that when he did turn twenty-one, I would let him try my favorite wine. He laughed and said he would be looking forward to it.

The entire time we were there, I was able to see all his beautiful smiles and how his eyes sparkled under the dim lights. His laugh resonated in my ears like a melody.

It was short lived when our plates were empty; a sign for us to leave.

We stepped out of the restaurant and spotted that the clear sky was now a dark shade of blue and orange. "I swear it was two like thirty minutes ago," Eren stated.

"It's six," I muttered.

"So, we're leaving now?"

"No," I said sternly. "We have one last thing to do." I grabbed his hands and held it between my two. "I hope you like looking at stars," I whispered. His hands were cold, so I blew hot air on them.

"I-I do," he spoke softly; obviously flustered. It was getting dark and I could only see a faint rosy color on his cheeks. He couldn't make eye contact with me. _How cute._

We waited for a taxi and got in once one arrived. Eren stared out the window the entire ride. Either he was trying to forget about earlier or he was really intrigued by how the town looked at night. I hoped that I didn't make him uncomfortable.

I straightened up when the pier came to view. The taxi made a slow stop, directly in front of the wooden pier. "We're here," I announced. I quickly handed over the money to the driver. I took hold of Eren's hand. Ignoring his mumbling words, I pulled him with me, out the door and out into the open. The wind hit us instantly. I felt Eren shake beside me. I turned to him and noticed his glassy eyes. "Eren, are you okay?"

"I've never been to the ocean," he muttered. "I'm so happy to be this close to it."

I wanted to hug him badly. Instead, I lead him down the pier; our footsteps resonated against the wooden boards. There were creaks and I grew weary. It was empty; perfect for just the two of us.

The sky had grown to a inky blue. It was filled with millions of stars. "Let's lay down," I told Eren, and slowly laid ourselves down on the boards. "Sorry I don't have blankets for us to lay down on," I whispered.

He chuckled and shook his head. "As long as we're still looking at the sky, it's okay." His eyes sparkled even more.

What a liar. How could the stars remind him of my eyes? The stars clearly resembled his eyes.

Our hands somehow found their way back to each other. He was tightly holding my hand as we continued to gaze at the sky. The stars sparkled and illuminated throughout the night.

I could hear his faint breathing, along with the pounding of my heart. I slowly moved my head towards his and admired his features. His lips were slightly open, letting out small 'awes'. His bangs were pushed away from his eyes. Unconsciously, my thumb rubbed the top of his knuckle. He seemed to have relaxed with that gentle movement.

"What are you thinking?" I asked softly.

"How beautiful the stars look, the competition, my family, this date," he stopped and turned to meet my gaze. "Us." We stared at each other in silence. His emerald eyes continued to sparkle and glaze. "And you?" he asked in a soft whisper.

"What my feelings for you really are."

"That makes me nervous."

"Don't be." I squeezed his hand as an assurance.

Eren slowly moved closer, burying his face in my shoulder. I was taken aback and froze. He had completely forgotten about the stars and was now breathing softly against me. "I like you, Levi," he whispered. His tight hold on my hand had gotten worse. I rubbed his knuckle to relax him.

"I know," I whispered, slightly hoping he didn't hear me.

For some reason, the stars were much brighter this night. Maybe my eyes were tricking me, or maybe having him by my side brightened everything in my sight.

I jumped from the sudden laugh he erupted. "What are you laughing about?" I asked madly.

"You have no idea how angry Mikasa is going to be," he answered, still fighting his giggles.

I sat up and glared at him. "And you're okay with that? Your sister seems like the person to kill just about anyone."

"She does!" He sat up as well and stared at me with a smile. "But I don't care. We have to make sacrifices some days." His fingers gently laced around mine, sending shivers down my spine. "She has to accept that I'm not her perfect brother. I need my own freedom." My eyes roamed at his fingers that softly pushed his bangs back. His eyelashes glistened under the moonlight. "I hope she understands that I have feelings for someone and it won't stop me from doing the things I want to do. I hope she accepts you."

I never felt a strong urge to hug him, until now. All I could do was hold his hand. There was a fear in me that I could not explain. It was irritating.

"Since we're on that subject, we should get going," I announced. He frowned; upset that our date had shortly come to an end.

We didn't bother to check the time since it was obvious that it was late. Like before, we rode in a taxi to get to the train station. There was no sign of another human being. We waited, hand in hand, in silence for the train.

"It's here!" Eren announced as he bounced on his heels to keep warm.

It took a slow stop and we hurried to get in. Inside, we weren't the only ones. About three other passengers were seated for the ride. Eren and I took our seats right across from the doors. The train started up once again, and we were finally heading home.

"It's been a long day," he groaned, while stretching his arms over his head. "I had such a great time. Thank you, Levi." He grinned just like when he caught sight of the otters.

Then I realized, "I finally planned out a date successfully."

Eren laughed beside me. "You did! You must feel proud of yourself."

"I do actually."

"Hey, let's make our next dates this fun." I smirked and thought of the other dates we could possibly have. He makes them feel possible.

Our long ride was blissful. The silence enveloping only made us more exhausted. My mind raced, reminiscing all the memories of today. My heart raced and I was slowly beginning to truly understand my feelings for Eren.

Suddenly, I felt a heavy weight on my right shoulder. I turned to see Eren's head upon it. His eyes were neatly shut, sleeping away. _Oh no_. My heart was pounding and could burst out at any moment.

Through his parted lips, he breathed out in a soft rhythm. No matter how cheesy it sounded; he really was a fallen angel. I continued to admire his sleeping face; no crease on his eyebrows or eyelids, soft lashes pressed against his fair skin, and bangs splayed all over his forehead.

With my right hand, I held his limp hand. I reached out with my other and began to push his bangs out of the way. My hand landed right on his cheek, caressing it softly. Like I expected, his skin was smooth. With pure impulse, I caressed his cheeks, touched his eyelashes and even ran my thumb over his plump lips. He only snuggled closer, liking the contact. Many emotions bubbled inside me.

And for once, I was showing a real smile. A smile that I only showed for the person I cared the most.

And he was that person.

* * *

(**A/N:** I hope you all continue to be patient with my updates, since I am busy with school. Again, I really hope you liked this chapter as much as I did! It's time for me to get some rest lol. Until next time, bye! )


	11. Permission

(**A/N:** This was a really fast update! Well, this chapter is a filler, so it's very short sorry! It might be short, but I made sure to add some fluff~ )

* * *

**Permission**

It was a surprise when Mikasa didn't appear at the front door. I hurried Eren inside his comfy home before she noticed us. He whispered to me that he would tell her and not to worry. I left hoping that she wouldn't scold him much.

The weekend flashed before our eyes and classes had come once again. I woke up groggy that Monday morning, clearly not looking forward to my utterly boring classes. After getting dressed, I headed out the front door, making my way down the cold streets.

I slowed my steps as I entered through the gates. My eyes immediately landed on Eren. I was quick to notice the nervousness on his face. We made eye contact as I walked up to him. My eyes automatically spotted Mikasa.

She was standing beside him with a dark look. Her sharp eyes stared right at me. I cocked my eyebrow at her; only to receive an annoyed sigh. She didn't say a word and left, stomping her way to class.

"What's her deal?" I asked, already feeling irritated. It was too early for that.

"I think she's angry that we skipped," Eren answered quietly. I could tell that he felt responsible with her current emotion.

"It's not your fault. You didn't have to go anyway.

"But it was an important date!"

"A date is just a date! Nothing else!" I snapped. Pairs of eyes landed on us and I was beginning to feel agitated. I didn't realize that I had raised my voice at him until I saw his wide eyes. "Look-"

"You're irritated. It's okay."

"It's not. I raised my voice and let my irritation out on you." I slowly reached for his hand and grasped it firmly. "I'm sorry." Instead of seeing a frown when I glanced up, his parted lips were replaced with a warm smile.

"I forgive you." I let out a sigh of relief. "And don't let this get to you. I'm most definitely sure she will get over this," he assured me.

"She better or else there will be war between us," I threatened. He tilted his head back and laughed, his hand flying up to cover his mouth.

"We don't want another world war," he breathed out, still laughing. It was small moments like this that brought my mood up.

"Unfortunately, we have to drag our asses to class now," I groaned out. Eren let out a sigh of disappointment.

"And I have work today!" He continued to complain on our way to class.

I let the problem with Mikasa not bother me the rest of the day.

* * *

I expected my walk to the art room to go smoothly; it didn't.

"You and I need to talk," Mikasa spoke in a stern voice. Her dark eyes pierced through mine. Her stance was tense, but guarded.

"I would decline, but I can tell that this talk is needed." I glared at her blankly and raised my eyebrows. "Are we going to talk here or what?"

She rolled her eyes and simply walked past me; I followed in suit. She lead us out to the front of the building. I stared blankly at those who whispered at the sight of me. "It's Levi!" I heard one girl whisper out loud, as she giggled to her friend. _Since when did I get more attention? _

Mikasa stopped right in front of the stone benches that was hidden away by the amount of trees surrounding it. She swiftly turned herself around and faced me. "Why did you force Eren to skip class?" she asked.

"I didn't force him." I returned the glare.

"There's no way that he would have willingly skipped his classes."

Eren was right. She did expect him to be a good kid who wouldn't do anything troublesome. "You know…" I began. I shoved my hands in my coat, sending her an uninterested look. "I told Eren that he didn't have to skip class."

"So you did force him!"

"I didn't! I had something planned for us and that was the only day we could do it without distractions," I explained, feeling my irritation rise.

She scrunched her brows together and stared at me in disbelief. "So, you're saying Eren wanted to go…" She bit her pale pink lips and glared once again. "Where did you two go?"

"The aquarium," I muttered. I was already tired of the way this conversation was going. "Then we went to an Italian restaurant and finally went to the pier to watch the stars." I smirked, tilted my head back and said, "Happy now?"

Mikasa was silent. "What does that even mean?" she whispered.

I stared at her and thought, _can I tell her that we're in a relationship?_ Even if I didn't tell her, she would still be upset. "Eren and I, we're sort of together," I admitted.

Her eyes widened and she began to scoff. "You have to be kidding." She was slowly shaking her head in utter shock. "Why you?" she questioned, showing an expression that screamed, "you're not good enough."

"I know you don't approve at all, but have you not noticed Eren's mood recently?" The only way she could accept us of being together was for her to realize how Eren has been remarkably happier. If he was happy being with me that is.

She pouted her lips and muttered, "Yeah. I have noticed how happy he's been recently." It was my first time seeing this kind of emotion from her. In a way, she was like me; always expressionless when needed. "But I can't accept the fact that it's you that's making him feel that way." She frowned once again. "I mean you're a short, intimidating man," she spat out.

I felt my eye twitch. _Does this girl not have decency?_ "You don't even know if I'm expressionless or not around Eren."

She turned her head and continued to frown. It was at this moment that I realized that they were still young. Even if they were a year younger than me, they had little experience of what I've had. This was the year that they were to mature.

"Eren is not a kid anymore," I uttered.

After having her arms crossed, she let them fall back to her sides. "I know, but he doesn't have experience," she admitted quietly. "I'm just afraid that he'll do something that he'll regret."

Our eyes met and for once, I could understand what she was feeling. Deep inside, I had no idea that I also feared that Eren would make a mistake. Or was that fear for myself?

"But I'll be with him to make sure he doesn't do anything rash."

Mikasa let out a big sigh, that sounded like she had been keeping it in for a long while now. "I need time to think about all of this" Her hand waved in the air as a gesture for the talk we just had. "I should get going now," she said walking past me, but stopped right by my ear, saying one last sentence, "I'll let you know what I have decided, okay?" And with that, Mikasa left.

I glanced over my shoulder, making sure she was truly gone. _Since when did I need permission to be with someone?_ There was no point in going to the art room as it was already getting late.

"Is Eren happy with what we have?" I asked myself, as I tread my way home.

* * *

Two paintings finished; infinity more to go. I heaved myself up from the wooden stool and let myself fall upon my bed. With a soft thud, I landed on the rather comfortable cushion of the mattress and let myself relax.

A shrill sound broke the silence in my room. "Hello," I grumbled, after retrieving my phone from my back pocket.

"Were you sleeping?" Eren asked from the other side of the phone.

I frowned and groaned, "Just tired." I rolled over to face the ceiling. "How was work?" I asked, mindlessly counting the dots above me.

"Boring. I spent the whole time shelving. Nothing new." I imagined Eren pouting and twirling his finger on whatever surface was near him. "Did you go to the art room today?"

"Unfortunately, no. Mikasa and I had a long talk. You know it's creepy how she and I are alike."

He laughed through the phone; it felt like he was right beside me. "Really now?"

"Yeah. Why do you like me and not her?"

"She's my sister!"

"Adopted sister."

"Whatever," he grumbled. There was a minute of silence before he spoke again. "Mikasa actually talked me about it earlier. She asked if we're really together," he muttered.

I quickly sat up, alarmed by the quiver in his voice. "What did you say?"

"I told her the truth. We are together and I am happy to be with you." I froze, staring distantly at my hands. His confession was such a surprise. I wasn't expecting it at all. "But I'm okay. I thought she was going to be so angry, so that's why I seemed nervous. I guess it hasn't worn off," he chuckled. I bet his closed eyes formed the crescent shapes I yearned to see so much.

"That's good," I breathed out. "So now all we have to wait for is her to accept it." Eren hummed as a sign of a yes. The subject had drifted off and we were stuck with an awkward silence. "Eren, when's your birthday?" I asked out of the blue.

"My birthday? March 30th…why?" he asked.

_His birthday is next month._ I was relieved to have asked him, or else it would have been too late. "You know my birthday, but I didn't know yours."

"I should have told you earlier, but now you know! Get me great gift by the way!" he laughed.

I rolled my eyes and smirked. "I'll think about it," I replied. My eyes wandered over the window; the moon illuminated the inky sky along with the bright stars.

There was movement through the phone and I was intently listening out of curiosity. Eren cleared his throat and inhaled softly. "Hey, Levi."

"Hm?"

"I really like you," he whispered. An image of Eren blushing appeared in my mind.

My stomach began to feel queasy. I was getting butterflies. When was the last time I ever felt this way?

If I wanted our relationship to progress more, I needed to take a step forward, too.

"I-I like you, too, Eren," I confessed. Immediately, my hand flew up to cover my nose and cheeks. I was actually blushing.

"This is the first time I've heard you say that." He went silent, but quickly whispered back, "I'm so happy."

I began to actually smile. This boy accomplished something that no else could. He was able to make my cheeks heat up, my stomach feel all fluttery, and even smile.

_See, I'm not expressionless when it comes to him._

* * *

(**A/N:** Look forward to the next chapter because it's going to be long and have a lot of cute scenes! I'll try and finish it before my birthday, which is next Thursday wow, but if not then oh well... blame school. I hope you enjoyed this short chapter and look forward to the next update!~ )


	12. Birthday

(**A/N: **Hi, it's been a while! School has kept me busy like usual and my writers block was slowly coming back, but I fought through it! So I managed to present to you this long chapter. I still wish I could have posted this on Eren's actual birthday, but better late than never right? Okay, please enjoy it! )

* * *

**Birthday**

"Why are you calling me?" asked Mikasa, in a monotone voice.

"I've been asking myself that for the past two minutes." She scoffed and I could tell that she was rolling her eyes. "I want to do something for Eren's birthday," I admitted. I sat perched on the dining chair, scanning over the amount of work I had for one of my classes. That shitty class just had to halt me from painting. "And that's why I called you, so you can help me plan," I concluded.

"Oh, that's interesting," she muttered. "Since it's Eren we're talking about, I'll comply."

"Oh thank god," I groaned out. With one hand holding my phone, I used the other to grab a pen and notebook to jot down ideas. "Since you've practically known him your whole life, tell me what he would like?"

"I've known him since I was ten by the way." There was a moment of silence until she answered, "The simplest idea that can come to my mind right now is throwing a surprise party."

"That's-" I paused, staring at the pen. "Not a bad idea," I whispered.

"I-I'm surprised you like that idea."

"It sounds like something he will like. You can invite all of your friends."

"They're going to love this," she sighed. Through the phone, there was sounds of tapping against wood. "Now, how do we distract Eren while I'm getting everything set up?" she asked; the noise coming to a stop.

I stared at the notebook, contemplating of ways to keep Eren away from his house for a few hours. "Why don't I just take him out to dinner?" I blurted out.

Mikasa was silent, which made me feel a bit nervous. "Sounds good. Just don't give him alcohol, even though he will already be twenty-one."

"Whatever," I mumbled. Not like I was even planning to anyway. I bit my lips and took a deep breath. "I'm going to be nice, but I'll pay for some of the supplies for the party."

"Are you really willing to do that?"

"Why are you questioning everything?"

"Just making sure," she said. "If you're going to pay, then we have to at least go together to buy the supplies."

I grimaced at the thought. "Can we really handle ourselves being together for like two hours? I feel like you're going to bore me to death," I said bluntly, smirking slightly.

"You're an asshole."

"I know."

The rest of our conversation was spent discussing on how the whole day should go. Sarcasm and insults were thrown back and forth, and slowly our weird relationship was growing into a stronger bond.

"So it's set!" Mikasa spoke. She breathed out loudly to annoy me once again. I rolled my eyes and waited for her to speak again. "I think I can trust you that you won't say a word about this."

"I'm not a fucking idiot," I retorted.

"Okay? I'll see you sometime next week, bye." And with that she hung up. I stared at my phone baffled, but relieved. _We're too alike and it's a pain in the head to deal with._

My eyes wandered over to my abandoned homework. I dropped my head upon them with a soft thud and stared at my empty apartment, exhaling softly. I thought about the plans once more. In a week, Eren would turn twenty-one. I would get to spend his birthday with him.

I was relieved when Mikasa told Eren and I that she had accepted our relationship. However, I did receive threats from her. They were the typical, 'don't hurt him or I'll kill you' threats. And for once, I found someone I would not mess with at all.

I twirled the pencil in between my fingers, smiling softly at the thought of Eren's expression on his birthday. I hoped that the image would burn into my mind.

I sat up and began to finish my work; feeling the excitement bubble within me.

* * *

Finally, the day arrived. After talking it over with Mikasa, I was confident with how the rest of the day was to go.

Luckily for me, I was able to leave early, so I left and quickly changed at home. I made it back in time for Eren to emerge from the grand building. I stood beside the gates, not giving an ounce of attention to the other students.

The air was chilly despite it being March. The swaying trees were beginning to bloom with lively buds. The grass was looking even more fresh than last month. The small signs of spring were becoming more and more noticeable.

I turned my head to look right ahead of me and locked contact with his emerald eyes. His eyes danced with excitement; shining ever so lightly. He walked towards me with a grin, trailing behind him was Mikasa and Armin.

"You weren't wearing a suit this morning," he stated, stopping right in front of me. I glanced at the two behind him, who only smirked and left in a hurry. Eren looked over his shoulder in time to see them flee. "Guys! Where are you going?" he yelled in shock. I grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled him with me. "Levi! Where are you taking me?" he began to ask loudly.

"Don't question it," I said simply. I pulled him towards the sleek, black car parked right in front of the school. I opened the passenger door and motioned him to get in. He only stared at me, confused and nervous. He reluctantly got in, looking all around the inside.

I made my way around the car and slid into the driver's seat. "Where are you taking me?" he asked again, but in a much quieter tone.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," I muttered.

He cocked his eyebrow and turned his head away. "I was a bit nervous, but at least answer my question now," he grumbled.

"Dinner."

"D-Dinner?"

I nodded and watched his expression contort to confusion once again. "We're going to dinner for your birthday," I said. "Happy birthday, Eren."

Emerald eyes widen and softened. "I thought you forgot…" he whispered.

"Why would you think that?"

"You didn't say it this morning." He smiled gently, looking down at his lap. "Thank you, Levi," he muttered, covering his mouth and red cheeks.

I could stare at him for hours. A year older now and somehow, he looked a bit more handsome than usual, but still cute. I shook my thoughts away and started the engine.

The ride was peaceful, except for the low murmur of the music drifting out from the radio. "I thought you didn't have a car," Eren finally spoke up.

"It's not mine. It's Erwin's" I gripped the steering wheel, intently focused on the red light ahead of us. "Thank god I know how to drive," I said, gritting my teeth.

Eren ignored my irritation and continued to talk. "Erwin must be swimming in money. This car must have been expensive!"

"He doesn't do much for a living. By the way, Hanji and Erwin, both wish you a happy birthday."

"Tell them I said thank you!" he grinned. He soon started to sing along to the music, giving off a lively atmosphere. I waited and waited for him to ask why Mikasa and Armin had run off, but it never crossed his mind. Was he that dense?

"I feel so dumb." I glanced over and saw him, tilting his head back while covering his face.

"What's wrong?"

"You're dressed properly for this dinner and I'm not," he groaned.

He didn't look too bad, but out of the two of us, I was more well dressed. For a brat who rarely brushed his hair in the morning, his outfit was rather nice looking; a burgundy sweater over a white dress shirt and simple black jeans, topped off with a pair of black loafers. He wasn't the type to wear watches, unlike me. "I think you look nice," I assured him. I received a chuckled in response.

Upon arriving to the restaurant, Eren began to walk with a small bounce of excitement. "Why do you get so excited?" I asked.

"Because it's fun when we're together," he grinned. I felt my cheeks heat up and mentally cursed at him. _When did I get so mushy?_

Inside, I stepped up to the front counter and asked for the table I made a reservation for. A waiter arrived and gladly lead us down the dim-lighted building. I ignored the many faces of guests who were already seated.

Towards the most secluded area, the waiter stopped and motioned us to our table. We quickly sat down and ordered our drinks. The young waiter left in a hurry to attend other guests.

"Why did you pick a table so far away?" Eren asked, scanning the area.

"If I chose a table close to other people, I wouldn't be able to hear you. You saw how crowded it was," I replied.

He looked at me, placing his elbows right on the table, covering his cheeks with his hands. "Aw, you want to listen to my voice," he teased with a smirk. I narrowed my eyes on his elbows. "What?"

"Did your mother not teach you manners?"

"As a matter of fact, she did," he said a little too proudly. "But you see…" his voice drifted off as he avoided all eye contact. "I don't really follow them," he admitted. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Fine. I'll take them off." He dropped his arms to his sides.

"Lets hurry and pick a dish to order." The rest of the few minutes, we browsed through the menu contemplating on what to choose, before the waiter arrived. In the end, we both decided on getting two different plates of sushi. The waiter arrived a few minutes later and took our order. He left once again in a hurry.

Eren continued to look around, not paying attention to my presence. "How have your classes been?" I asked striking up a conversation.

"Boring," he said bluntly. "I already want summer vacation to be here. You're lucky you will be graduating this year."

"It feels great."

"I bet." Eren paused to stare at me. "How are your paintings going along?"

"Well, I don't think you care about me complaining. No? Okay, so I have a few paintings not finished, about three that are completed, but are sitting in random places of my apartment, and I have about a hundred more ideas that I'm itching to start on." I nodded my head and stared back at him expressionlessly. "It's quite tiresome being an artist and all," I stated.

He had intently been listening, nodding at every word. "Sounds complicated. I'm guessing you haven't sold any of your paintings either?"

I shook my head. "I need to."

"You still haven't shown me your other paintings!" Eren added in a loud voice.

I sighed, reaching out to pat the top of his head. "I promise I will show you soon."

"You better," he smiled.

Suddenly he turned his head to the side, catching sight of our food. The delicacies were placed directly in front of us along with our drinks. I thanked the waiter with a slight nod. Eren had his eyes glued to the dish, almost drooling at the sight. "Eat or you're going to get your disgusting drool all over the fucking food," I said while grabbing the lying chopsticks.

He moaned in pleasure once he slipped one through his pink lips. "So good!" he exclaimed shoving another in his mouth. I froze, staring in amusement. I wondered what else his lips could do. I shoved food into my mouth, forcing myself to quit the provocative thoughts.

"You know," he began. His eyes sparkled under the dim light. "You look handsome in a suit." he admitted. Pink cheeks glistened and he didn't dare to cover them up.

"Thanks for the compliment, brat."

"You should wear suits more often."

"I'll keep that in mind," I muttered, smiling slightly. We ate in silence; Eren contently eating, while I began to admire him. "How's your voice?" I asked out of the blue.

He paused and looked up. "Are you asking what condition my voice is in?" I nodded. "It's well. I warm up my voice everyday so it doesn't get strained. Thanks for asking." And he smiled widely.

I caught sight of our waiter and called him over. He lowered his head enough for me to whisper in his ear. Eren narrowed his eyes at us, wondering what was happening. The waiter left in a hurry following my orders. I stared at Eren, who pouted slightly and continued to eat.

Minutes later, the waiter returned with a small velvet box. I quickly thanked him, sending him off to attend his other orders.

"What-" Eren cut himself off as he dropped his chopsticks on the table.

"It's your birthday present from me," I told him, holding the box in front of him. He reached for it with gentle, but shaky fingers. He stared down at it, blankly. "Are you going to open it or not?" I questioned.

He nodded quickly and swiftly lifted the lid. He gaped at its content and glanced at me and back to the present. "This," he began, lifting the picture frame up. By each second, his lips curled up into the most loving smile I have ever seen. "I love it," he beamed.

We stared at the photo of us, sitting side by side on the grand fountain, surrounded by dozens of lilacs. Eren grinned at the camera with his hand on his bangs; it was windy that day. Instead of smiling, I smirked. With that, Eren was satisfied. We both enjoyed that day very much.

"I miss the botanical garden," Eren sighed. His eyes gazed over the picture frame. "Thank you so much, Levi." He smiled; blushing even more.

"I'm glad I brought my camera with me, or else I wouldn't have taken those pictures."

"You wouldn't have been able to frame these memories." Eren carefully placed the picture frame back in the box. "Can I get dessert?" he asked afterwards with pleading eyes.

I clicked my tongue and mumbled, "Fine." We waited for the waiter to pass by again, quickly ordered once he did, and waited patiently. In a couple of minutes, Eren's strawberry cheesecake arrived. He eyed the delectable, taking one bite of the tasty treat.

"This is so good!" he grinned. He held out his fork with a piece of the cake on the end at me. "Have some," he said.

Hesitantly, I opened my mouth and welcomed the treat into my mouth. I savored the sweetness and held a thumbs up. "It's delicious," I spoke up afterwards.

I caught his eyes staring at my drink that was more than halfway empty. He glanced up at me and uttered, "Can I have a sip?"

"It's wine," I said, bluntly.

"And?" He pouted while glaring at me. I continued to stare at him blankly."It's just one sip!" he whined.

I let out a deep breath and held the glass out to him. He gladly received it and took one sip just as he had said. He pressed his lips together, the corners tightening. "It was okay," he grimaced, deciding to go back to his cake again.

While taking bites, Eren's eyes landed on the painting behind me. "Hey," he started. His eyes narrowed even more. I stared at him in confusion. "That awfully resembles your art style."

My eyes grew wide and I whirled around to look at what Eren was referring to. It was one of my paintings. A simple, but unique landscape of cherry blossoms "That is my painting," I told him. "I sold it to the owner a while back. I'm actually surprised they still have it up."

"Was this before you met me?" he asked in quiet voice. I nodded as I turned back around. "Is there anymore you sold to this restaurant?"

"I sold another painting of a Villa, but it's hung somewhere near the entrance."

Eren stared at me in silence; only smiling. "I'm so proud of you," he whispered.

"What's with you all of a sudden?" I eyed him, taken aback with his statement.

"Have you ever wondered just how many people have seen your art? I bet when they see it they're like, 'Wow! This painter is amazing!' and knowing that you've accomplished to sell your art makes me want to continue hard on achieving my dream." I remained silent and wide eyed. "Remember what I said when we first met?" I nodded my head. "I said that I admire you and your work. This is why, Levi."

It never ceased to shock me that in the past six months, we managed to get this close. I wanted to lean over and embrace him, but something was holding me back. Instead, I went with ruffling his hair. With this he can at least know that I appreciate his comforting words. His cheeks flushed and he lowered his gaze to the remaining dessert.

I quickly checked the time and bit my lip as I realized we had been at the restaurant for almost an hour and a half. It was time for us to leave. "We should get going soon," I announced.

He looked up and nodded. "I'm going to use the restroom real quick," he rose from his seat and went in search for the restrooms.

Meanwhile, I waited for the waiter, who arrived a minute later. "Did you like the dinner?" he asked as he handed over the check.

"It was good. I'm sure he liked it a lot," I replied. I glanced at the total cost for the night; it wasn't expensive in my opinion, so I handed over my card with no worries.

"That's a relief," he smiled. Just as he was about to leave, he retreated back to say one more thing. "The boss wanted me to let you know that your art has received positive feedback and is willing to buy another one of your paintings"

Subconsciously, I rubbed my chin as I thought about the surprising offer. It was getting late and something like this needed to be dealt with later on. "Tell him I'll need more time to think, but I'll come by soon," I told the waiter. He nodded politely and quickly left, just as Eren returned.

"Did you pay?" he asked with worry eyes. I nodded, sipping my drink. "I could have paid," he murmured.

I scoffed and stared in bewilderment. "It's your birthday! I would never allow you to do that."

"Then can I pay for the next time we go out for dinner?"

"Deal." He grinned and we both turned to see the waiter return once again.

"Here you go! Thank you for coming and I hope you both enjoyed yourselves," he said politely while bowing. "And happy birthday, Mr. Jaeger."

"T-Thank you," Eren stuttered with wide eyes. And finally, the waiter left for the last time. "Did you tell him?"

"I'm kind of close with the owner and the staff here. They wanted to know what was the occasion for today," I explained. I rose from my seat and held a hand out to Eren. "Come on. Let's go."

He stared at my empty hand and wrapped his warm hand gently around mine. He was smiling from ear to ear. We strode out of the restaurant, ignoring the other customers. Even if we were in a public place, it felt like it was just the two of us. We stepped out into the parking lot, catching sight of the setting sun.

"Sunsets always look pretty," said Eren inside the car. We sat in silence, staring at the radiant sky. "We're always together during sunsets. Just the two of us." Eren whispered; eyes still glued to the scenery.

"Always," I repeated. I straightened myself and started the engine. I felt some envy towards Erwin for having such a nice car.

The ride was peaceful. Soft music played, while Eren hummed along to the tune. It was a habit of mine only having one hand on the steering wheel while the other lied on the arm rest. I felt Eren's hand snake around and lace his fingers with mine. I glanced over and found him staring out the window, but it was obvious there was a smile plastered on his face.

It felt warm and nice. I didn't have an ounce of loneliness. It felt amazing, having Eren in my life. I smiled internally, wishing I could show him all my happiness for having him.

I caught sight of his house and made a slow stop right at the edge of the sidewalk. The sun continued to drop and shadows were casted from trees and bushes. We stepped out of the car and made our way to the front door. The once snow-covered flower beds were now blooming with vibrant colors. The porch was spotless with no sign of dirt or cobwebs. It was silent inside and out. I smirked, impressed by Eren's friends.

"It's dark. I wonder if Mikasa and Armin went out," Eren murmured as he entered his key into the slot. I shrugged fully aware of where exactly they were. With a click, we entered into the not-so deserted house. As the door shut, we were enveloped in darkness. Eren stepped forward, maneuvering around the dark hallway. I kept a close distance to him and right when we moved into the living room—

"Surprise!"

Eren jumped back bumping right into me. I quickly grabbed him by the arms to steady him.

"Happy birthday, Eren!" His friends exclaimed. Eren struggled to speak while his friends laughed and cheered.

"Well, say something!" Jean yelled, obviously irritated by Eren's silence.

"You guys…" He started. I let go of him and looked up to see his expression. He was grinning from ear to ear. "Thank you!" he beamed.

"You're twenty-one now, so you know what that means!" Jean sang, wrapping his arm around Eren's shoulders. Eren narrowed his eyes at him, but smirked afterwards.

"Too bad Mikasa banned us from bringing alcohol," Connie added. He stood by Sasha clearly upset by the not-so surprising rule.

"What?" Eren questioned, surprised by the comment.

"You thought I would let Eren drink right away? As if," she scoffed, crossing her arms.

Eren and I made eye contact and quickly looked away. _Mikasa must never find out._

"Anyway, since he's here now, why don't we just start off with Eren opening his gifts," Armin stepped in to cut off the awkward atmosphere. Everyone agreed and moved to sit in a circle; just like on Christmas Eve.

Christa and Ymir sat next to each other, the trio Annie, Bertholdt, and Reiner sat side by side, and Jean sat with Connie and Sasha. Armin and Mikasa came into the room with a variety of food. Eren and I declined their offer and sat with them.

Everyone pulled out some kind of gift in a wrapped box or bag. Eren stared at everyone in awe. Mikasa was the first one to hand her gift over. He thanked her and reached inside the bag to pull out a polish notebook. It didn't take a genius to know what it was for.

While Eren continued to open his presents, I scanned around the living room. Streamers were hung high above the ceiling, balloons were scattered on the floor and furniture, the food that was placed in the middle was being devoured by everyone else. I turned to look at Eren, who was laughing along with his friends. Mikasa helped him put his gifts in a bag to carry to his room later.

Eren turned and we finally made eye contact. Although he was having the best time, I still felt out of place. I never could and never will get used to big gatherings.

"We should all play some card games!" Sasha suggested out of the blue.

"Sasha, we always do that!" whined Jean.

"Let's do something different for once." We all turned our heads towards Annie who had not spoke at all until now. "What?" she asked harshly.

"Eren and I recently bought a dancing game. We can play that!" Armin mentioned. Everyone seemed to perk up with the mention of a game involving to dance.

"Who here is actually good at dancing?" I froze at the question that slipped out of my own mouth.

"I might not look like it, but I have some pretty mad skills when it comes to dancing," Reiner bragged. He rose on his two feet and cracked his knuckles to prepare himself.

"Nobody force poor Bertholdt to dance or else he'll trip on his own two feet," Eren added. Bertholdt awkwardly laughed, while shaking his head slowly. "I'm guessing you won't participate, right?" He asked me. I shook my head and motioned him to go on and play with his friends. "I'll show you just how good I am," he laughed and got up in a hurry.

"It's all set!" Armin announced. Eren, Reiner and Jean joined with him. They fought on whose name would be what. I glanced at Sasha and Connie who were already recording on their phones, Ymir and Christa were betting on who would win, and Annie—oh god—was pestering Bertholdt on trying out the plate of fruit that was brought out.

I leaned over and asked Mikasa, "Tell me the truth. Can they all actually dance?"

"Are you implying you're better than them?" she retorted.

"Maybe."

She rolled her eyes and sighed out. "We'll just have to see."

And was it a sight to see. While I tried to keep my eyes away from a particular part of Eren's body, Reiner and Eren were right on par with each other. Armin was good, but not as good as them.

Jean sucked.

The first game ended with Reiner as the winner, Eren was a close second, Armin third and Jean was the loser.

"God, Jean, you suck!" Connie laughed out. Sasha soon joined him.

"At least I can sing better than you!" Jean fumed.

Christa held out her hand with a smirk. "Pay up," she ordered Ymir, who grumbled handing the petite girl a wad of bills.

"Were you two betting on us?" asked Armin. His cheeks were red from all the movement.

Everyone laughed and I smiled a bit. "Not bad," I told Eren who sat down next to me. I handed him a water bottle and watched as he chugged it down.

"So I impressed you?" His bright eyes were filled with eagerness.

"One more round and I'll be satisfied." He whined and let his head fall upon my shoulder. I flinched and glanced at everyone.

"Relax. They're not even watching us," he reassured me.

"Sorry," I muttered.

He brought his head up and smiled. "It's fine."

We watched as Mikasa switched places with Jean, Christa switched with Armin, and Connie joined in as well. Right from the start, Mikasa dominated the game. Christa and Reiner struggled to catch up to her. Connie was significantly better than Jean.

Everyone laughed when Connie tripped on his own feet, bumping into Reiner, who was sent tumbling to the floor. It felt like the ground shook from his fall. Mikasa and Christa took the opportunity to beat the two boys.

Reiner and Connie scrambled to get up, only to their dismay the game had ended. Mikasa and Christa stared at the two boys with pride shining in their eyes. Christa was already sweating from the simple game.

"Me and my own dumb feet." Connie tread back to his place, next to Sasha.

"I'm not even surprised Mikasa won," Reiner said after a big deep breath.

"Of course Mikasa would win," Eren added. He laughed and shook his head. I stared at him, waiting for an explanation. "Oh, you don't know, huh? Mikasa is in a dance course."

"That makes so much sense now," I said. I eyed his sister who traded off with Annie. It never crossed my mind that she would be in a dance course. Her sharp eyes spotted us and walked towards us. "You did well," I told her as she sat down.

She abruptly turned to me. "Seriously?" she questioned like I was crazy.

"Do you not believe me?"

"Not really…"

"Whatever. Don't take my compliment then." I looked away while Eren laughed and Mikasa simply smirked.

The next ten minutes passed by with Annie kicking Jean, Sasha and Ymir's asses. She made no effort of changing her expression throughout the game, except I did see her smile softly when Reiner and Bertholdt congratulated her.

"You know what time it is?" Armin sang as he cheerfully rose and strode to the middle of the room.

"It's eight," Jean answered.

Armin rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance. "No! I wasn't asking for the time, idiot!" he yelled.

I slowly turned to Eren, wide eyed and mouthed 'What'. He chuckled and mouthed back 'It happens'.

"It's time to cut the cake," Armin grinned. He happily skipped across the hallway and into the kitchen. We all followed right behind. He brought out a simple white cake decorated with strawberries from the refrigerator and placed it carefully on the dining table.

Jean pushed Eren to the chair directly in front of the cake. He stared up at all of us, certain someone was going to push his face in.

Mikasa moved around to stand in front of Eren. In her hands was a sleek camera, ready to take as many pictures as she could.

"I want to make a proposal," I spoke up. All eyes landed directly on me.

"Wait, you're proposing?" I heard Connie ask in shock. I rolled my eyes and ignored his stupid question. A second later, he received a smack in the head by Annie.

"Can we not push Eren's face in the cake? I want to eat my cake with no skin coming in contact with it."

"He's a germ freak," Eren piped up. A small smirk danced on his lips.

Annie, Mikasa, and Christa agreed along with me. "Fine, but I'm still going to put icing on his face," grumbled Jean, but smirked afterwards.

Armin pulled out a lighter and candles. We watched as the candles lit up with small flames. The lights suddenly dimmed out and the flames lit Eren's face at a perfect angle, I was utterly speechless. His eyes and cheeks glistened. He wore my favorite expression of a crescent eye smile and his pearly whites shining.

Simultaneously, we all began to sing happy birthday to him. In those small seconds, we became a small family. Our eyes were locked on Eren's loving expression. We stood in silence anticipating the most exciting part.

"Make a wish first!" someone yelled. He closed his eyes and took a minute to make his wish. He slowly opened his eyes, leaned forward, and blew the flames away in a blink of an eye. We all clapped and congratulated him.

"What was your wish?" Christa asked.

"I can't say," Eren shook his head.

"Come on!" whined Jean and Connie.

"Wishes aren't suppose to be told to others," Mikasa said sternly. She smiled in satisfaction at the pictures she took.

"You know I'm kind of scared seeing Armin with a knife in his hand," muttered Reiner. Jean, Connie and even Bertholdt agreed.

"What?" Armin turned around, swinging the knife around, too. _Since when did he get the knife?_

Everyone backed away in fear. "Somebody take it away before he does anything!" Connie yelled in a shrill voice. I smirked and shook my head in amusement.

Mikasa retrieved the knife from Armin and began to cut the cake herself. "It's scarier when she has it," whispered Connie. Mikasa sent him a death glare that made his skin crawl.

"Here." Mikasa handed over a plate with a slice of cake on it. She smiled softly and whispered, "Armin made it by the way."

I stared at her skeptically and slowly took a bite of the cake. I froze and felt my knees weaken. "This is really good," I blurted out. I ignored the others who seemed to be surprised by my reaction.

"I'm glad you like it!" Armin beamed. He received about twenty more compliments later.

While everyone else waited to get cake, I decided to follow Reiner and Bertholdt into the living room with cake still in my hand. "You've been on your phone a lot," Reiner commented, chewing on his slice of cake.

"S-Sorry," stuttered Bertholdt, but he still didn't put his phone down. My eyes trailed down to his abandoned, half eaten cake on the coffee table.

"Is it that girl you met in music club?" Reiner asked, wiggling his eyebrows at him.

"So what if it's her?" Bertholdt glanced nervously at Reiner and then at me.

"You should ask her out soon!" Reiner told him, patting him on the shoulder.

"I want to, but how do I go about it? Do you have any ideas, Levi?" He asked with pink tinted cheeks.

"Why are you asking me?" I blinked at him a couple times trying to process that he was asking _me_.

He chuckled and shook his head. "I think it's obvious that you and Eren are dating."

Reiner nodded and added, "We can tell by the way he stares at you. It's the first time we've seen him like that."

"You took him out to dinner, so we assume you two are together," Bertholdt muttered. His phone rang and he hurried to read the new text message. His smile rose and his fingers tapped away.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't ask Eren out," I admitted. Their eyebrows rose and they motioned me to continue. "Eren confessed to me and somehow we both decided to date." I froze and remembered past unwanted memories. I shook them away and continued to speak. "Ask her out to a place she will like. Before you can tell her your true feelings, you both need to get closer. Honestly, I don't see a reason why she would turn you down."

Bertholdt's smile rose and began to thank me many times. "I'll try my best!" he yelled.

"Try your best in what?" Came in Eren with a cloth rubbing against his cheek.

"Did Jean put frosting on you?" asked Reiner.

"He managed to get to me." I ate the last bit of my cake and set the plate down. I could feel Eren's eyes following me. "Did you like the cake?" he asked in a soft voice.

"It was delicious," I replied.

Before he could speak again, the rest of his friends came in. They were laughing and chatting away. "We need to play more games!" Sasha screamed.

"Hey, we have this sports game!" Armin held the game case above his head.

"Yes!" Jean growled with his hands balled up. "I'm a boss at tennis!"

"Annie can beat your ass in that game," Reiner teased.

"Oh really now?"

"Can we play a game without fighting," Christa whined.

"Let's try." Mikasa walked past, already stretching.

Everyone was once again hyped. It almost seemed like they were bouncing on the walls. Armin came up behind me smiling widely. "Are you going to play, too?" he asked.

I shook my head and answered, "I'm going to go outside for some fresh air instead, but thanks."

"Oh, okay. Have fun!" And with that he skipped towards the others, who stood in front of the T.V with a game controller in their hands.

Eren was walking to them when I turned around and grabbed a hold of his arm, catching him by surprise. "I'm going out to the porch for awhile," I muttered to him. I let go and began my way to the front door.

"I'll go with you!" he called behind me. I smiled softly.

The night was chilly. I pulled my coat closer and tighter for more warmth. Our footsteps resonated on the floorboards. We stopped right by the railings and leaned over to stare up at the inky sky. Stars sparkled one by one, smiling down at us.

"Have you painted the sky before?" he asked in a soft whisper.

"Many times," I croaked out.

The solitude was becoming comfortable. We stood side by side, elbows touching, and hopefully our hearts were beating rapidly together.

"Levi," Eren whispered. We slowly turned to each other, gazing into each other's eyes. His eyes glistened under the moonlight. "I can't explain just how much I loved this day. Last year, I had no clue that I would be spending my next birthday like this." He bit his lips and gradually his cheeks were turning to a sweet shade of red. "T-Thank you for today," he muttered.

Millions of thoughts ran through my mind, but there was only one I was focused on. I stepped forward and slowly wrapped my arms around his back. Just as I expected, Eren immediately wrapped his arms around my neck. He let his head fall softly on my shoulder. I felt him inhale and exhale softly. I reached up and tangled my hand in his hair. I caressed his soft locks, calming him down. "Happy birthday, Eren," I whispered lowly in his ear.

"I'm so happy," he whispered back. He hugged me tightly, snuggling closer. "I want this moment to last forever."

"Me too," I admitted. I inhaled his scent and tightened my hold on his back. I could hear his own beating heart. His and mine were beating so fast.

We stayed like that for what seemed like eternity. And we both had no intention of letting go soon.

Our first intimate hug was experienced under the starry sky. Sunsets and starry nights had become our thing. Slowly, and unexpectedly I was falling deeper into his own existent.

I hoped that his wish was for us to remain together for a very long time—_forever maybe_.

* * *

(**A/N: **Next chapter is a filler and hopefully I'll be able to write it as fast as I can. A month left of school and I'll finally be able to write frequently! I hope you liked this chapter and look forward to the next update! )


	13. Droplets

**Droplets**

I tread through the apartment searching for my shoes. Yesterday night, I had dumped them in a random location not giving a care while I made my way to bed. I cursed myself and continued to search.

Just as I kneeled down to find them under the couch, the doorbell rang. I peered over the couch and looked towards the door. I tried to remember if anyone mentioned coming over to my place as I walked to open it.

"Levi!" yelled Hanji just as I opened the door. I threw my head back and groaned. She ran past me and began to twirl around the living room. "Your apartment is always cozy!"

"Your apartment is surprisingly not tidy today," Erwin mentioned as he sauntered in. I stared at the two not happy to see them.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked after closing the door harshly. "And Hanji can you stop smelling the couch pillows!"

"They always smell so nice," she mumbled as she set them down slowly.

"We want to talk to you about your paintings," Erwin said firmly.

I stared at him sensing how serious he was. "I see. Do you want some tea?"

"I'd like that," he smiled and Hanji simply nodded her head.

I returned minutes later with tea to find them lounging on the couch. Hanji was laughing at whatever Erwin said, while he merely smiled. I walked over and handed both of them a mug.

"So what do you two need to talk to me about my paintings?" I questioned. I leaned back on the single couch, diagonally from where they were sitting.

"Hanji and I have been talking about this for a while now, but we think it's time for you to get an art agent," answered Erwin.

"It'll make it so much easier for you to sell your paintings. You also get the benefits of becoming more well known," explained Hanji. She smirked and sipped on her drink. "I don't expect you to go out on your own everyday trying to sell them yourself." I raised an eyebrow at her and scoffed.

"We can help you—"

"Yeah, no thanks," I interrupted. They blinked at me dumbfounded by my answer. _They shouldn't be._ "I'm not going to waste my time looking for someone to manage my paintings and money. I'd rather wait for someone who's willing to cooperate and come to me themselves." I smirked and crossed my arms. "Besides, I'll get to see them in person and test if they're worthy."

"You're cruel, but I like your thinking," Hanji chuckled.

"But you are thinking of getting an agent, right?" Erwin questioned. His hands were clasped together and propped on his knees as if we were doing some serious business.

I had to admit that I was. Not a single day went by that I wasn't worrying on how I was going to sell my paintings. An artist always has to worry about something. "Of course I'm thinking about that," I replied. He nodded in approval.

"So tell us, why is your apartment not clean?" asked Hanji as she scanned around the room.

"I've been distracted lately."

"By what?" She sipped on her tea while slowly closing her eyes. _She enjoys tea too much_.

"Stuff," I mumbled. I couldn't tell them that this whole week Eren had been on my mind, especially Hanji. That woman would gush over and ask ridiculous questions.

"I never thought you would be _this_ distracted to not clean up," Erwin smirked, and by that I knew that he had a good guess of _who_ was distracting me.

It was not my fault, entirely. I would come home exhausted from classes and being with Eren that I would simply throw my jacket and shoes wherever. I glanced at the coffee table cluttered with crumpled up paper, pencils and erasers. For once, I was not bothered by the mess, but it was time for me to actually try and clean my whole apartment.

"Were you about to go out somewhere?" Erwin asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Uh yeah, I'm going over to Eren's house," I answered.

I watched as Hanji suddenly turned and stared. "To do what?" she asked beginning to be nosy.

"What do you want us to do?" I smirked.

Her cheeks reddened and she began to stumble on her words. I always enjoyed teasing her. "You two to have fun," she awkwardly laughed.

"We should be heading out soon," Erwin told Hanji. "Oh! By the way, it's going to rain soon, so I would bring an umbrella." _Thank god for the heads up._ He placed his hands on Hanji's shoulders and rose her to her feet.

They waved at me as they headed out the front door. "Have fun!" they called out just as the door shut behind them.

I sighed and stared at my shoes tucked underneath the coffee table. I quickly slipped them on and headed to the small closet next to the T.V. I pulled out a simple, black umbrella. I stared at the worn out handle and remembered my high school days of using it. It brought bitter sweet memories.

I forced myself out of my apartment with a jacket already on. Just as I stepped out of the apartment complex, I was met with sudden pour of cold rain. I sighed in relief that there was no sign of humidity. I smiled at the simple scenery of rain pattering on wet asphalt. The few trees' leaves bounced with each hard droplet.

_Would rainy days become another one of our things?_

I extended the umbrella out and walked directly under it. The smell of fresh soil and grass drifted in the air. The first rain since autumn had come. I made my way to the train station wondering if Eren was a rain lover as well.

The ride itself was pleasant with the soft sound of rain coming down against the glass windows. I stared at my reflection; pale with noticeable dark circles from overworking myself. I prepared myself to receive complaints from Eren, but it would come with his sweet advice on ways to get better sleep.

The train came to a stop and that was my cue to leave. My black boots pounded against the puddle ridden sidewalk. I didn't mind that my boots would get ruined from the rain. I exhaled and glanced up in time to see Eren's house.

The flower beds and bushes appeared flush from the chill shower. The pathway up to the front door was drenched. Right on the porch, staring up at the cloudy sky, was no other than Eren. His eyes were glued to the droplets coming down with grace. Those emerald eyes suddenly flicked towards me, and I witnessed them brighten up.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hey," I replied back. I tread up the pathway and up the wood steps. The umbrella came down and so did Eren. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, placing his head in the crook of my neck with ease. "Did you miss me that much?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his firm back.

He laughed and it made my chest flutter. "Yeah, even though we talked this morning." He pulled back and turned back to staring at the rain. "The first rain is here," he whispered as he inhaled deeply. A faint pink blush appeared on his soft cheeks.

"Did you invite me knowing it was going to rain?" I asked. I placed myself right next to him with my back facing the yard.

"Maybe," he sang.

We stood in silence listening to the rain continuing to come down. "I always look forward to the first rain," I spoke up. He hummed and I continued. "The smell of fresh earth is my favorite."

"I had a feeling you were a rain lover."

"A pluviophile."

"Hm?"

"A lover of rain. That's what it's called."

He stared at me in shock. "Then tell me what's the name of the smell we both love?"

"Petrichor."

This time his expression lightened up. "You're like an expert when it comes to rain," he grinned while holding onto the railing.

"I studied it too much during high school," I replied.

Eren hugged himself as he waddled his way to the front door. "Come on. It's getting cold." He waved his hand, beckoning me to follow him. I dragged the wet umbrella, not caring about the screech from the friction of the wood.

The house was warm. The lights were bright and lit the hallway, showing off the pristine wood floor. I hung my coat and slipped off my drenched boots. Slippers were prepared ahead of time for me. The house was quiet besides the sounds of our footsteps. "Where is Mikasa?" I asked. There was no sign of his sister.

"She went to go watch a movie with Armin and Jean," he answered. His eyes wandered down to his feet. "She knows I invited you over." He smiled softly and blushed. A sudden growl resonated in the space between us. "Ah, I'm hungry," he pouted, while patting his empty stomach.

"I'll make us some lunch," I offered.

"Y-You don't have—"

"I'm not letting you starve. Besides, I haven't eaten since breakfast." I made way into the kitchen and rummaged around for a pan and spatula, as if I knew the area from top to bottom.

"What are you going to make?" Eren sat down on one of the dining chairs and watched as I moved around.

"You'll see," I said simply. After tying on an apron I found hanging right by the refrigerator, I whipped up some eggs with a pinch of salt and pepper. Once the eggs went onto the hot pan, I waited a couple of minutes, stuffed it with rice and veggies and finally folded it carefully. The final product was a bright yellow omelette.

I handed over the plate to Eren with a ketchup bottle. "You add ketchup on your omelettes, too?" He asked in amazement.

I hummed while I continued to make my own. After a couple minutes, I made my way to the dining table with my own plate. I sat across from Eren, who was drawing a smiley face on his omelette. "Can I draw on yours?" he asked with a grin. I pushed my plate forward and watched as he drew a heart with a steady hand. "That's the amount of love I have for you!"

I stared at him and stuttered, "L-Love?"

"D-Did I say love?" He looked away and laughed awkwardly. "It just slipped! No biggie!" He stuffed a spoonful of the ketchup covered omelette into his mouth, avoiding the lingering awkwardness.

We ate in silence letting the sound of drizzle fill the quiet room. I stared at Eren, whose cheeks remained red the entire time. "Is it good?" I asked, mindlessly picking the onions out. I never liked onions anyway.

"It's delicious," he muttered. He laid his fork down and rested his cheek on the palm of his hand. His eyes stared at the rain. "Omelettes aren't meant to be eaten on rainy days, but I'm glad I finally got to try your cooking." He smiled real big and finished the last bit of his food. Only bits of tomatoes were left. "I guess we both have something we don't like," he laughed. I smirked at our unusual dislikes.

Once we were done with our meal, I helped Eren clean up and even wash the dishes. By the time we finished, it was already two in the afternoon. There was so much time left in our day and we were still clueless on what to do.

"Levi, come see my room!" Eren grasped my hand, pulled me out of the kitchen and up the flight of stairs. It was my first time being on the second floor of his home. There were more picture frames hanging on the wall; many of which consisted of Eren and Mikasa when they were younger. I didn't have time to really look at them since Eren pulled me into his room. He gasped loudly, letting go of my hand to cover his mouth. "I forgot to clean my room," he muttered.

I stared in horror of the scene laid out in front of me. There were a variety of clothes and shoes lying on the dark wood floor. Clutters of notebooks, crumpled up paper and empty water bottles laid scattered in almost every inch of the floor. However, on the far right of his room, by his closet, was the portrait I gave him. It was in perfect shape and was nowhere near the mess. I sighed heavily, massaging my forehead roughly. "You live in this junk?" I asked harshly. I didn't care how hypocritical I was being, since my own apartment was currently a mess, but his room was by far the worse.

I stepped over a heap of his shirts and stared in disgust. "I was going to clean it, but I forgot!" whined Eren. His eyes were glazed and he carefully began to pick up his clothes.

"I'll help clean your room," I stated firmly. He quickly nodded, bending down once again.

His room wasn't as bad as I first saw it. We managed to sort out which of his clothes were clean and not clean. The dirty pile went into the hamper, while Eren folded or hung the clean ones. "I'm glad my underwear was not lying around," he joked.

"No kidding," I added. Not like I would have minded. I crouched down to pick up the wadded up papers. Curiosity hit me and I was slowly uncrumpling one of them and read the illegible words. There was an unfinished sentence with scribbled out words. Suddenly, the paper was ripped out of my hands. I looked up to see Eren wadding the paper up once again.

"I'll pick up the wads of paper, while you pick up the water bottles," he said sternly.

I narrowed my eyes at him as I stood up. "Why won't you let me see it?" I asked pointing to the white paper.

"It's a song I'm working on and I don't want anyone to look at it." He answered. He glanced at me and flushed.

"Let me guess." I turned to look out the window right next to his unmade bed. "It's for the competition." I heard shuffling as Eren continued to pick up the trash. I peered over my shoulder to look at his crouched figure. My eyes trailed from his back, to his neck and finally his brunet hair. I caught sight of his red ears and smirked. "It's for me," I whispered. I shook my head and continued to help him out.

By the time we finished, Eren was sprawled on his bed, while I blinked at him. "Did you seriously get tired from just cleaning your room?" I asked. His mouth was pressed against his sheets as he tried to answer back. I rolled my eyes and sat on his bed.

The bed was incredibly comfortable. I looked at his rising back and glanced at his hair again. I reached out and ran my hand through his soft locks. He turned his head to expose his flushed face. I continued to stroke his hair and he smiled softly. "Let's watch a movie!" he exclaimed. I shook my head at his sudden plans.

He pushed himself up and laid on the right side of his bed, right against the cool wall. I dragged myself up to lay right next to him. I had my arms crossed over my chest and my head resting on one of Eren's—surprisingly—clean pillows. Eren flipped through the channels on his T.V, searching for a decent movie. He stopped on a romance tragedy film. "I hope this is okay," he muttered.

The movie was already ten minutes in and the plot was simple; a girl with amnesia who had forgotten her boyfriend, but her life was a cycle of forgetting new memories each day. "This movie is a tear-jerker. Why did you have to pick this?" I questioned, keeping my eyes glued to the screen.

"It looked interesting! Are you saying you might cry?"

"No," I said immediately.

The movie went on with the main couple going through struggles; mainly the boyfriend. I glanced at Eren in time to see him staring at me. He tried to play it off by quickly looking away. I stared at his body movements and expressions.I smirked when I realized what he was so anxious about. I pulled him towards me, letting his head fall against my chest. My arm wrapped around his shoulders, snuggling him closer.

"H-How did you know?" he asked, burying his face onto my chest.

"Just a lucky guess," I said simply. His warm breath seeped through my shirt, sending shivers down my spine, while earning a pool of warmth around my stomach. I cupped his right cheek and gently moved his head up to meet my gaze. "Watch the movie with me." His eyes twinkled slightly, cheeks became flushed and he bit his bottom lip as he nodded his head. _He's too cute._

Eren made comments throughout the movie, which I didn't mind. I let his soft murmurs and occasional laugh soothe me. My eyelids began to feel heavy and I was zoning out on everything around me. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

The soft trickles of rain pattered against the window mixed with the soft sound of the ceiling fan. There was a faint smell of shampoo lingering in the room. I cracked one eye open and peered at the window. Rain continued to fall without a care. I slowly opened my other eye and looked down to find Eren. He laid, head on my chest, his own rising each time he softly breathed. "Eren?" I croaked out; a yawn escaped my parted lips.

"You're awake," he said, turning his head back to look at me. "The rain is beautiful." He smiled and turned back to looking at the rain. I noticed that his hair was slightly wet. J_ust how much did I sleep to give him a chance to shower?_

I turned my attention to the clear window and watched. Everything was quiet and peaceful. The rain was beginning to calm me even more. "For how long was I asleep?" I asked after a while.

"About an hour?"

"How was the movie?"

"It was really good! However, I'm not going to spoil it." Eren propped himself up and turned around. "Let's watch it next time when you're not tired," he grinned.

I nodded and straightened myself up. "Your bed is really comfortable," I muttered.

"It is, but you seem really exhausted. Your classes have been rigorous lately, since it's your last year."

"That and I need to start selling my artwork. You know there's art agents?" His eyes widen and he shook his head. "They work for you by helping to sell your artwork. It's pretty convenient."

"Whoa. That's so cool!"

"Erwin and Hanji came by to talk to me about it."

"I think it's best you get an agent, so you won't be stressed over having to sell them yourself. Also, you can be those artists who don't show their face! It'll make you mysterious!" Eren rolled over onto his side and stared at me. "A mysterious boyfriend would be cool to have," he teased.

"I thought I was already mysterious?" I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"You are," he admitted.

I thought about it and liked the idea of people not knowing who I was. I wasn't a big fan of publicity anyway.

"I'll be right back. Do you want something to drink?" Eren asked as he got up from his bed. I watched as he stretched, letting his sweatshirt rise up.

"Just water," I replied.

As soon as he left, I pulled myself off the bed and stretched. The room was dimly lit by the bright cloudy sky. I scanned his now clean room. Hung on the walls was framed awards. Each one was awarded to Eren on his singing ability or winning first place in a competition. I paced back and forth, from wall to wall, feeling proud for his accomplishments. I walked back to his bed and found that Eren had left his phone unlocked. I picked it up and glanced at the screen. I narrowed my eyes and felt irritation, prickling at the back of my head.

"I brought some chips ba-" Eren froze right by the door. He stared in horror at me holding his phone in my hand. "L-Levi about that..."

"What made you think taking a picture of me sleeping was okay?"

He awkwardly laughed and placed the drinks and chips on his desk. "Oh come on! What if that's the only time I get to see you sleeping peacefully?"

"But you're in the picture, too, and that's really creepy."

Eren burst out laughing. He shook his head as he came towards me. "Please forgive me," he said in an innocent way with pouted lips.

I groaned and flicked him on the forehead, receiving a yelp from him. "Don't show anyone or you're dead," I warned.

"Deal!"

I thought about just how _comfortable_ I was with Eren having a personal photo of me on his phone. _But that is what couples do, right?_ It had been a long time since I was in a real relationship. "Hey, let's continue to watch the rain." I suddenly beckoned him to the bed. We laid back in our previous position and stared out the window.

Our glassy eyes stared at the sky unfolding itself with even more rain. I didn't even care that it would end up being difficult for me to get back home.

"You know," Eren started. He trailed his fingertips across my exposed arm. They were feather-like touches that caused me to shiver. "Rainy days have become our thing now," he whispered. "I don't mind spending days like these." Neither did I.

And I smiled down at him. As each droplet fell, my love for him raised along with it. And soon it became to overflow with nothing to stop it, but—

_If rainy days were our thing, then why did I start to hate it?_

* * *

(**A/N: **It's my last week of school and I can finally write as much as I want! Summer break is really needed. Now we're two chapters away from big things to happen and I'm so excited! I hope you like this cute filler chapter and be patient for the next update~ )


	14. Eyes, Nose, Lips

(**A/N: **I love this chapter and I hope you enjoy it, too! Sorry it's short. In relation to the title, it was inspired by a song title, but the song and this chapter don't go along haha~ If you want to listen to it however, it's by _Taeyang_! Next chapter is going to blow your minds, so look forward to it! Reviews are greatly appreciated and be patient for the next update! Enjoy! )

* * *

**Eyes, Nose, Lips**

April weather came and the days grew longer. Eren and I began to make even more plans on how to spend our days together.

I carefully wrapped up two sandwiches in plastic wrap and placed them in a woven basket. Small containers of fruits and snacks were then added in. I groaned, while stretching my arms out. Who knew food preparations for a picnic would take time!

I spun around to get my shoes from the closet. Over the past few days, the amount of paintings in my apartment were decreasing. A few were already sold to customers who begged like crazy for at least one of my paintings. At least they paid good money.

After slipping on my shoes, I admired the one portrait of Eren inside the closet; the only one I painted with his full face showing. All other portraits of him had some part of his face covered for the sake of his safety. However, I had grown too attached to this one portrait, I was reluctant to give it away. The thought of seeing it in a gallery always crossed my mind, and I'd be lying if I said I did not want it to be. _Maybe, there will be a day when we can go see this portrait in a gallery together._

I quickly closed the door and walked towards the easel right outside my bedroom door. I gently fixed the black cloth hanging over the unfinished portrait. I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket and reached for it.

In simple black letters, the text read, "I'm leaving soon!"

I smiled and decided it was time for me to leave as well. I picked up the basket on my way out the front door. Even from outside the door I could feel how warm it was outside. I went down the flight of stairs and stopped right when I stepped into the warm pavement.

The sun was shining and the fresh breeze felt cool on my skin. Eren and I had picked a nice day to go on a picnic. The small patches of grass in the city streets were flushed with green and vibrant spring colors. The small flowers swayed in the cool wind. Spring was just another season for me to enjoy. Many new ideas for paintings popped up in my mind.

The walk to the station was very calming. When I reached our meeting spot, I spotted Eren who was also carrying a basket in his hands. He was wearing jeans that reached just right past his knees, simple white sneakers, and the light sweater I gave him as a gift for Christmas. It made my chest feel light, knowing he still cared to wear it.

"Levi!" he waved, smiling from ear to ear. His curled fingers began to whiten from pressure and excitement.

I reached out and gently rubbed them. "You're going to hurt yourself if you hold onto the handle so tightly, I warned him.

He blinked and cracked a smile. "You have no idea how excited I am!"

"You're always excited."

He stuck his tongue out and began to hum a tune. We turned our attention to the train arriving and boarded inside. "Where exactly are we going?" Eren asked once inside.

"You'll see when we get there."

He pouted and slumped in his seat. "You never tell me. At least tell me how long it'll be," he muttered.

I glanced at him and flicked his forehead. "At least thirty minutes, now sit straight!" I crossed my arms and stared straight across.

Thirty minutes went by quicker than I had expected. I turned to look at Eren who was playing around with his phone. I received a "hm" and a raised eyebrow after staring at him for quite a while. "We're almost there," I said.

"Really?" he twisted in his seat to meet my gaze. His jewel eyes sparkled with joy.

Our stop arrived and I smirked at him while holding out my hand. "Are you ready for an adventure?" I asked.

We interlocked our hands and hurried out the train. The warm sun hit our cool skin, the breeze blew our strands of hair away from our faces, and a flowery smell lingered in the air. Eren giggled behind me as I pulled him into a park very familiar to me. I ignored the pathway below us and went my own way searching for a certain place. We ignored the looks we received from other park visitors as we zipped our way around.

I spotted a curved pathway and rushed with Eren towards it. I led us away from the public park and into a sight he never saw before.

"Whoa!" he yelled. I slowly came to a stop in the meadow-like area. Flowers and a few cherry blossom trees surrounded us. "This is beautiful!"

Just as he was about to let go, I tightened my hold on our locked hands and looked at him straight in the eye. His eyes widen and I said firmly, "I have a special place to show you." I pulled him once again and traveled up a hill not too far from us. At the top, he gasped at the sight right before us.

Far ahead was a grand view of the flush mountain range, and directly below was a whole view of the park. "They all look so small!" Eren laughed as he pointed down at each person.

"I knew you would like this," I whispered.

He stared at me and squeezed my hand, letting me know he appreciated everything. He finally let go and spun around, holding his arms out. "It feels amazing up here!"

While Eren let all his high energy out, I set the basket down and began to pull out a blue and white quilt, big enough for the two of us. I smoothed out the creases and began to pull out the food. Eren bent down and brought out two bottles of fresh lemonade and his share of the snacks.

After everything was set, we exhaustingly sat back and gazed at the scenery. "Nature is always astonishing to look at," I breathed out.

"I bet it looks beautiful at sunset." Eren paused and turned to look at me with curiosity. "Are we staying here to watch the sunset?" he asked.

"Of course."

"Good!" He reached out and began to eat the sandwiches I made. "This is so good," he moaned out. "I would love to eat your cooking everyday."

"Too much work," I said bluntly. He rolled his eyes and continued to eat. We had a variety of food we brought with us: fresh berries, salads, and mini tarts Armin baked for us.

"Tell Armin these tarts are delicious," I mentioned as I ate the last piece.

"He'll appreciate it," Eren smiled. "Did you like the lemonade?"

"I'm actually surprised you didn't over sweeten it," I told him truthfully.

"Shouldn't you be concerned if I washed my hands or not?"

I froze and almost spit the drink out. "Did you wash your hands?" I asked frantically.

He burst out laughing, showing his pearly whites. He held his stomach in pain. "I did, but oh my god, your face, Levi!" He tried to fight his fit of laughter, but I ended up having to hand him my drink before he choked himself to death. "Thanks," he coughed out.

"Don't ever do that again or I will leave you stranded," I threatened, while glaring him down.

"So how do you know this place?"

I sighed beginning to reminisce on my first year in university. "I would come here a lot, to think. It was my first year in university and I was in a lot of stress. I would sit here and just watch the sky for hours, until I grew tired," I explained. I narrowed my eyes trying to remember why I stopped coming.

"When did you stop coming?"

"I have no idea. It's all vague to me." He didn't answer back, so the conversation drifted off and we remained staring at the sky silently

I reached to my left and dragged a black bag towards me. Out came the camera Erwin and Hanji gave me. I positioned it to be steady in my hands, looked through the small clear opening, and snapped away at the sky.

"You should take pictures of me, too." I heard Eren say. I swiftly turned and snapped a photo of him startled. "Hey! I wasn't ready!" he screamed. He scrambled to fix his composure, but I continued to take more photos of him. He was unbelievably cute. "Levi, stop!" He crawled his way to me, blocking the frames of the camera with his hands. "This isn't fair!" he scrunched his face up.

For once, I couldn't hold my smile back.

Eren suddenly froze. He stared at me with his mouth wide open. I gently put the camera down and motioned him to speak. "A-Are you smiling?" he stuttered.

In that moment, I could feel all the color in my face fade away, but my smile never faded. I quickly brought my hand up to cover my mouth. "No," I said, shaking my head and smiling even more.

"You are smiling," he stated.

"I said I'm not!" I yelled out; my smile was now in full display.

"Oh my god. You are smiling!" exclaimed Eren. "I have to take a picture!" He pulled out his phone and I lunged forward to snatch it away. "What? I can't take a picture of my boyfriend?" he questioned. I froze and watched as he pouted slightly. I moved back and let out a small laugh. "I could die of happiness right now," he whispered.

I smiled even more as he took a photo of me. In that split second, I realized that he was the only one that could bring out my true self. I was becoming even more comfortable with him. I gazed at his expression and I swear he had the biggest smile on his face.

"I can't believe you kept your smile hidden from me this whole time." We stared at each other with the tiny chirps from birds and gentle breeze to be our only sound. "You have a handsome smile," he whispered.

I reached out and ruffled his hair. "You know, your smile is kind of infectious," I smirked. I dropped my hand and caressed his soft cheek; feeling it warm up by the second. He leaned into my touch and fluttered his eyes closed.

"Your hands always feel nice," he whispered.

Sunlight hit his other cheek and I glanced to see the sun setting. "The sun," I said simply.

He immediately opened his eyes and stared in awe at the bright orange sky. I felt his hand snake into mine, tangling our fingers together. The sun shined, dropping slowly behind the mountains and clouds. Warm colors mingled together, fading into a much darker shade that would soon become an inky color.

Eren gently placed his head on my shoulder, not tearing his attention away from the sky. White speckles appeared high above us, dancing and wobbling into their natural position.

We naturally fell back, landing with a hard thud against the ground. Eren let out a small laugh. "That was kind of fun." He pulled on my hand to get my attention. "Can you take pictures of the sky with your camera?" he asked; a smile dancing on his lips.

"I can try," I replied. My camera wasn't advanced as others, but it sure did the job. The photos did not come out pitch black or blurry. They came out just right. "How's this?" I asked, handing it over to Eren.

"It looks amazing!" In a split second, the camera was on the ground and Eren was pointing up. My eyes moved instinctively. "Show me a constellation."

I grabbed his hand and moved it slightly to his right. "That is Aries—your zodiac sign." His mouth formed a small 'o' shape. "It's a faint crooked, curved line. You can see it because it's formed by three bright stars," I explained. "It's best seen in December."

"What other constellations do you see?"

"The Big Dipper is right above us, Leo is to my left, and Virgo is right below it."

"Wow, how do you know so much?" he asked in surprise.

"I'm taking an Astronomy class," I answered.

"I should take that class now," he joked. He rolled over onto his left side and faced me. I mimicked his position and stared into his emerald orbs. "Thank you for this nice day," he whispered. "I guess stargazing has become our thing, too."

The moonlight shining down was the only light source for me to see Eren's face, _but isn't he just breathtaking?_ I stared in wonder as he talked about his favorite parts of the day, which happened to be everything. His eyes twinkled whenever he was happy, and he'd scrunch his face when he laughed. _He has no idea how much I'm falling for him. _

And I smiled because I knew that my feelings for him were turning into pure love.

Eren paused to stare at me and his lips never looked so irresistible. What I was about to do next, I wouldn't have done it three months ago. I threw my arm over him and pulled him close. I glanced at his surprised expression, smirked, and leaned in, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. I felt him squirm and held him even tighter.

In return, he leaned in and placed a kiss on my cheek. My eyes widen as I felt my cheeks become warm. I was thankful that it was dark, so he wouldn't be able to see my flushed cheeks.

"Can I get one more?" he giggled; his eyes forming crescents that I loved. I chuckled and placed another kiss, but on his nose.

His hand snaked onto my chest, trailing up to rest on my shoulder. My gaze trailed down to his lips that drove me insane. With boldness running through my veins, I ran my thumb across his bottom lip and watched as he slowly closed his eyes, expecting for what was to come next.

I stared at his closed eyes; his eyelashes glimmering under the moonlight. He had a cute button nose, and his lips were a perfect shade of pink. My fingers itched to sketch and paint Eren's attractive face. I wanted to laugh at how long he had his eyes closed.

I leaned next to his ear and whispered, "Not now, but soon I will kiss these lips of yours."

He pulled back to yell something back, but was tongue tied and could only look away in frustration. "You're such a tease," he mumbled.

"You should be able to deal with it by now," I replied.

"Like that's eas—" A yawn escaped his lips and I knew it was our cue to leave.

"Come on. It's time to leave." I helped him up and we began to pack our things into the baskets. For teasing him, he paid me back by making me chase him for my house keys, that happened to fall out. We laughed and smiled running around in circles under the starry sky.

I grabbed him by his waist and grinned in amazement when I found out he was ticklish. "Now that I have my keys back, let's go back before Mikasa hunts me down," I told him, fixing his messy hair. He laughed and held my hand on our way down the hill.

The park was lifeless, but we were surrounded by the sound of crickets and our soft whispers. With our sudden courage on physical intimacy, I was happy to say that our relationship progressed into something better than before. If I were to live like this with Eren for the rest of my life, _I would be glad to. _

We began to run through the darkness, feeling happiness in our veins, and hopefully our hearts beating in perfect sync. _We ran and ran towards a future together. _


	15. April Joy

**April Joy**

"It's so noisy," I grumbled to myself.

I tread my way down the city streets, trying to zone out the loud honking from the cars stuck in traffic. Occasional passersby bumped into my shoulder, raising my irritation at an even higher level. I huffed after what seemed like the tenth person to run into me. My temper was about to burst.

I dug my hands into the pockets of my jeans and pulled through with the walk. I ran my thumb through the big wad of cash stuffed in my right pocket. It was the money I picked up after selling two of my paintings. About more than half of it was to go to the landlord, while the rest was to be stashed away in my room.

I kept my uninterested expression fixed, hoping other people would notice to not bump into me anymore. I was beginning to wish I had a car at these rough times.

It was no surprise that many didn't seem to recognize me, but I liked it. Publicity wasn't my style.

I groaned when I felt my phone vibrating in my back pocket. "Hello?" I answered, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hey," Eren spoke. My heart rate raced when I heard his sweet voice. "What are you doing?"

I continued to walk, glancing around the busy streets. "I'm on my way home," I replied.

"From where?"

"I sold two of my paintings and picked up the money."

"Did you sell the sunset one?" he questioned. He gasped when I said yes. "I loved that one," he muttered.

"I can always paint you another one."

"A much better one!" I smiled knowing he was, too. "Oh right! So I called you because I want to know if you could come to the park for a bit."

I let out a soft laugh remembering the last time he called me out to the park. "What do I get if I go?" I teased.

I listened in joy as he struggled to answer back. He hummed and sighed loudly. "You get to hear me sing?" he said in a questioning tone.

I copied him and hummed, even though I already had the answer in mind. Eren groaned in annoyance. "Sounds good to me. I'll go," I answered. He cheered and I laughed when I heard him apologize for being loud. "I'll head over there once I get home and change."

"Okay," he sang.

"I look forward to hearing you sing," was the last thing I told him before we said our goodbyes and hung up. I looked up to finally see the apartment complex.

On my way to my apartment, I dropped by the landlord and paid the rent. I tread inside my apartment and headed towards my bedroom. I settled to change my shirt, while thinking of all the people who bumped into me. It was probably filled with germs.

I switched to a plain white t-shirt; it was too warm outside to wear layers anyway.

Right when I walked out of the room, there was a knock on the front door. I furrowed my brows wondering who it could be. I opened the door to come face-to-face with a tall, blond haired man. He was stout and had a dark moustache and beard.

He stared down at me with a serious, but calm expression. "Levi?" he asked; one eyebrow raised.

"That's me. How can I help you?" I responded.

"May I step in?" I stepped to the side and let him enter. I let the door close and crossed my arms preparing myself for what was to come next.

The tall male turned around and properly introduced himself, "My name is Mike Zacharias, and I'm an art agent." My eyes widen, taken aback that an art agent _actually_ came to me. "I know this seems so sudden, but it would be a pleasure to work with you," he admitted.

I stared at him, trying to process everything. I opened my mouth attempting to form words.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I pushed my confusion away and narrowed my eyes on him. "I'm fine. It's a lot to take in," I explained.

"I think it's better if we sit down and discuss this," he suggested.

I glanced at the time on my phone. I made plans with Eren and I couldn't ditch him for this. I wanted to laugh that I was choosing Eren over something that could help me with my career. "Listen," I started. I stared at him straight in the eye. "Is it possible for you to come by later? I have an important place I need to go to."

He rubbed his chin in deep thought. "I can do that," he replied. The corners of his mouth rose as he bowed. "I'll come by later." As he walked to the door, he paused to say one last thing, "I should tell you this before I go, but another agent might come by." He waved and shut the door behind him.

I dropped my head into my hands and groaned loudly. The process of hiring agents was always the most stressful. I pushed my worries away and rushed out of the apartment.

It felt like I was having a case of déjà vu on my way to the park. I thought back to the night Eren confessed to me. Four months was enough for our relationship to bloom into something more special. After exiting the train, I hurried on towards the park.

The park was flush with visitors enjoying the warm weather. They smiled and laughed, while interacting with each other. Children ran past, giggling with joy in their chests. I scanned around, walking towards the hill. I knew where Eren was, but I wanted to make sure he wasn't elsewhere.

The once bare trees, were adorn with light pink petals. One by one, a cherry blossom petal drifted in the air, which slowly landed on the ground. The pathway was neatly cleaned away from debris. I kept my eyes glued to the tree Eren once hid behind.

As I neared it, I spotted his messy, brown hair, moving along with the wind. I walked towards him, and watched as he bobbed his head to the music flowing out his earbuds. He suddenly paused to jot down notes on a notepad. I smiled and stopped right beside him.

"Working hard, I see," I noted.

He turned his head up with wide eyes. "Levi!" he exclaimed. He pat the grass, beckoning me to sit down. I stretched my legs out and stared at him writing even more notes. "The competition is in three weeks and I'm already getting the jitters!"

"But you'll do great," I reminded him.

He turned to me with a serious expression, "But have you heard the other participants?" I shook my head. "Thought so. They're amazing and most of them are third years, so they want to win this badly," he explained. He nervously laughed, while rubbing his stomach. "I'm getting butterflies again."

"I just know you will be fine. I'll be there to support you."

The corners of his mouth slowly rose and he tried to fight off his growing smile. "Thank you, Levi," he whispered. He straighten himself out, preparing to what I assumed was sing. "Listen," he said in a husky tone. I raised my eyebrows, impressed with his braveness.

He begun to sing in a quiet voice, that slowly grew in strength. His voice alone was enough for anyone to get hooked. Nothing else came across my mind, except his angelic voice. You could hear his emotions in his singing. The amount of feeling and determination Eren put in could hit you at full force. In my eyes, it appeared as if he was glowing.

This was the reason why I decided to speak to Eren.

He came to a slow stop and opened his eyes to gaze at me. "How was it?" he giggled out.

I rolled my eyes and smiled softly. "It was perfect."

We sat in silence for quite a while. Eren was occupied in writing in his notepad. I admired his cute handwriting that flowed well on paper. It was strange to find that I also liked something so simple about him. My eyes wandered up to his hair that fell over his eyes. He would gently push them back, which would fall back minutes later. His thick eyebrows furrowed as he struggled to erase away his small mistakes. He paused to glance at me. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

I didn't have a reason to why I was staring at him—I just was. A random question popped up in my head and I decided to give it a go. "Would you be okay if a portrait of you was, perhaps, displayed in a public gallery?"

He blinked at me with his mouth open, not answering right away. "I think I'd like it," he finally answered. A goofy grin danced on his lips, as his eyes were glazed with joy. "If it's painted by you, then I wouldn't mind at all! Singers need some publicity anyway!" I sighed in relief. For now, all I had to do was get the courage to let it go. "Why do you ask?" he questioned.

I gulped, preparing myself to tell him the truth. "I have this portrait of you. I don't know what to do with it, honestly," I replied. I pulled on the grass, continuing to spill my thoughts on it. "It's been in my closet for a long time and I've had thoughts on sending it to a gallery." He was immersed in me talking, he didn't notice that his bangs were in the way of his vision. "I wanted to know if you would be okay with your face being on full display." I reached out and pushed the strands of hair away.

"You worry too much," he muttered. He placed his warm hand on top of mine. "I give you permission to display it for the whole world to see!" I laughed softly at his exaggeration.

"To tell you the truth, I don't want other people to see you, or else they'll snatch you away from me," I smirked. I was getting more and more confident on saying my true feelings.

His face flushed and he pouted in frustration. "D-Don't say that! I won't ever leave you!" he defended.

I ruffled his hair and frowned. "When are you going to get a hair cut?"

"I'll ask Mikasa to cut it tonight." He pushed my hand away and grabbed his phone. "Do you want me to sing another song?" he asked eagerly.

"Any song?"

"Any." He handed over his phone and I quickly searched up a song. Before the first notes of the song played, Eren paused and said, "Sing with me."

I scoffed in disbelief. "I don't sing. Not even as good as you do."

"Please!" he begged; his hands rubbing together and showing off his "innocent" eyes. I rolled my eyes and nodded my head in defeat.

The strums of a guitar flowed out from the speakers of the phone. A melodic sound was created from the guitar and piano mingling together. I gazed at Eren, who was already deeply focused in the song. The first verse came and he begun to sing. I opened my mouth and followed along.

Our voices created harmony. I made sure to not over power Eren's, and he made sure to not be too powerful with his own voice. His voice was at a much higher-pitch, while mine was low as it always was. I left my comfort zone and explored at a higher range. A smile grew on Eren's face as we continued to sing.

I could feel the tips of my ears growing increasingly warm. I was surprised and embarrassed to be singing out loud. The thought of other people staring and listening lingered in the back of my mind. While pushing it away, I managed to finish the song with Eren.

I breathed in deeply, trying to regain my normal breathing. "Levi!" he screamed.

"What? I'm right here!" I yelled back, sending him glares.

"You sing amazing!" He continued to be loud. "I should have made you sing earlier! How are you so talented?" His face was inches away from mine and all I could do was groan in annoyance.

"Like I said, I don't sing because it's not my thing. There are things I'm not talented at, like sewing."

He stared at me dumbfounded by my response. "What does sew—"

"Anyways," I cut him off. "I think you sing way better than the singer itself," I told him truthfully.

He turned away and smiled shyly. "Thanks," he muttered. "If you don't mind, I'm going to continue writing."

I shrugged and minded my own business. The clouds were bright, plump, and steadily drifting along the blue sky. The breeze continued to come at a cooler temperature. The grass tickled my hand and I glanced over to see Eren scratching the tip of his nose. I wondered if he got allergies easily, or if he liked spring, too. There were so many things I still needed to know about him. _Is there plenty of time to ask him everything today_?

I continued to gaze lovingly at him. His skin wasn't perfect. He had faint marks on his arms and neck, however it always looked soft. Unconsciously, I stared at his light pink lips. They moved softly as he mouthed words.

I glanced behind me, checking if anyone was close by. It seemed deserted instead. Eren and I were the only ones in this part of the park. Hesitation was keeping me away, but I went forward anyway. I moved towards him, placing my fingers on his forehead, and moving his bangs away.

"L-Levi?" he stuttered. His eyes were glossy and glued right at me.

I reached out to hold his chin up so his face was tilted towards me. His breath was warm against my skin and I shivered in delight. My lips brushed lightly against the corner of his lip. Eren stared with half-shut eyes, as I moved towards his lips. I was surprised at how incredibly soft his lips moved against mine. I put more pressure in our kiss, letting my eyes close along with Eren's. The kiss was soft and tender. Every ounce of my feelings were poured into it.

I slowly pulled back to stare at Eren. He was in a state of surprise, but seemed to had enjoyed it. His cheeks were bright pink and his eyes were half-lidded and glazed. "C-Can I get another?" he whispered.

I smiled; desire prickling in my veins. "I'll give you all the kisses you want," I whispered back. I pushed him against the bark of the tree, causing more petals to fall on us. Our lips mingled with each other. I reached up and cupped his cheek to deepen it even more. His hands gripped the front of my shirt, which I didn't mind at all.

I continued to pepper him with kisses, hoping he was receiving my feels. I smiled into the kiss because it felt _so right_.

I was in love with Eren Jaeger.

There was no one else I wanted to kiss, hug, and be with. No one could replace Eren because he was the perfect one for me.

I did not regret doing everything to get close to him.

We pulled back after a while and could only stare at each other. With flushed cheeks, Eren beamed and threw his arms around my neck, catching me by surprise. "I'm so happy," he said softly.

"Me too," I smiled, holding him tightly.

Just as I had wished for, I asked him many questions about himself. Allergies never bothered him, but the spring air made his nose tickle. He liked spring, but fall was his favorite season. _I wonder why._ He wanted us to have a duet, but I told him next time when we're together again.

Unfortunately, it was time for us to depart. Eren whined all the way to the train station. I shut him up with kisses, when no one was looking. The sun was beginning to droop, exchanging places with the moon.

In the train, we sat hand-in-hand. "Levi," Eren called. I turned towards him to see a folded up paper blocking his face.

I grabbed a hold of it, turning it back and forth, only to see it was blank. "What is it?" I asked.

"There's a poem inside."

"For me?" He nodded, happily. "I'll read it when I get home."

"And call me after you do!"

His stop had arrived and we both felt disappointed. I wanted to spend all night with him. "I hate this," I whispered.

"Pretend I'm with you," he whispered back. He squeezed my hand as he rose from his seat. Before I could give him a kiss goodbye, he placed his lips softly against mine. "I can do it, too," he giggled. He waved and dashed out the train.

I dropped my head and smiled at my lap. _I love him._ It felt strange. I hadn't been in love for a very long time and it seemed like I was so foreign to it. It gave me a shaky feeling, but I pushed the feeling away.

Once my stop arrived, I hurried out of the station. All that was in my mind was wanting to read Eren's poem. If Eren could write his own songs, then his poems were bound to be astounding.

I dashed up the metal stairs, ignoring the loud voices from the other occupied apartments. My hands were shaking with anticipation, the keys wobbled as I tried to unlock the front door.

The whole apartment was cool and I shivered as I walked around, already bare footed. I decided to change out of my clothes into something more comfortable.

I emerged from my room with black sweats and a simple black shirt. Just as I was about to lay back on the couch and read the poem, there was a soft knock on the door.

I groaned feeling as if it was Erwin, or even worse, Hanji waiting right outside the door. I unlocked the door and locked eyes with the person right on the other side.

Everything suddenly became eerily silent. My whole body felt numb. I struggled to form words in my mouth. When I finally came to my senses, I painstakingly said a name I never expected to say ever again.

"Petra?"

* * *

(**A/N:** You have no idea how excited I was to write and post this chapter! I was even blushing from writing the cute scenes. As for the cliffhanger, yeah, I got nervous while writing it. Next chapter will certainly answer your questions about Petra showing up! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you thought by leaving reviews! Thank you!)


	16. We Never Changed

(**A/N:** I'm so sorry this chapter is short! (´°ω°`) However, next chapter will make up for it! I posted this pretty late because I wanted to get a head start on the next chapter, which I'm more than halfway finished with. Most likely I'll update again on Monday or Tuesday. Tomorrow I'll be busy all day because of Independence day, so I won't get to write! (´；ω；`) Please be patient with my updates and thank you for reading! Enjoy! )

Song Suggestion: _We Never Change - Coldplay_

* * *

**We Never Changed**

Petra stood outside the door, smiling warmly, and not fazed by the fact that we hadn't seen each other in almost five years. I examined her from head to toe and noticed the black folder clutched in her hands. It was odd to see her in such formal clothing; a white blouse, a light brown pencil skirt, and simple black heels. In my memories, she often wore preppy clothing in light pastel colors.

"May I come in?" she asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I stuttered, struggling to form words. Instead, I nodded and moved out of the way. Her heels tapped against the wood floor; it was strange having another woman in my home besides Hanji.

She twirled around, scanning the whole living room and kitchen. "Your apartment is really nice!" she complimented. "Clean, too!" She turned around to face me with her arms behind her back. Her face was dewy and fine; not having aged much in the past years.

I stared at her with millions of questions running through my head. Her smile never changed. Her amber eyes were still filled with warmth. "W-Why are you here?" I finally asked.

"Did Mike not tell you?" My eyes grew wide at the mention of the agent who came by earlier. "I'm the other art agent," she replied.

"Art agent?"

She nodded and lightly bounced on her heels. "I have an internship at a Art Magazine Publication." I silently watched as she explained while using her hands; she still kept that habit. "I critique art and suggest readers some artists they should keep an eye on," she added in, while beaming.

"And what does that have to do with me?" I questioned harshly.

Petra wasn't shocked by my sudden rudeness. She was used to it. "I saw one of your paintings," she admitted. "When I saw it, I knew I had to find you." She laughed lightly, shrugging her shoulders, which she did often. "I want to help you become more well known. Your art needs to be exposed all over!" She stretched her arms out, letting the folder fall. A small noise escaped her lips as she scrambled to retrieve it.

Another knock came from the front door and I swiftly opened it. Mike bowed on his way in. "Petra, you're already here," he noted. She covered her mouth as she laughed.

I stared at the two and cleared my throat to mutter out, "Do you want some tea?" They nodded, standing stiffly next to each other. I tread my way to the kitchen, giving them permission to sit on the couch.

After making the hot drink, I handed each of them a mug and sat down as well. _Let's get this over with._ I laid my emotionless eyes on them, waiting for either one to speak up.

"Hopefully you thought about my offer, which is what Petra is also wanting," said Mike.

I didn't. I was preoccupied with Eren. "I'll be honest here. If you're wanting to work for me, then you should get to know how I really am," I narrowed my eyes on Mike, avoiding Petra's. "I didn't think about it," I stated firmly. His eyebrow twitched and I knew I had hit some nerve with my forwardness. "At least try to persuade me," I added.

"You need us," Petra stated. "You don't want to keep going around selling your own art." I hated how right she was. "Isn't that a good enough reason?"

"Besides, we only plan to take twenty percent of the profit you make from selling," mentioned Mike. "It's a win-win job for us."

I sighed as I thought about their offer. I stared at Petra, wondering why she chose this career, why she decided to see me after all these years, and why she had to appear now. _She will be my agent—that's it._

"Levi?" she asked, eyeing me with concern. _Don't do that._

I straightened up and answered, "Deal." In unison, they glanced at each other and blinked right back at me. "You two can work for me, but under certain conditions."

Mike leaned over to Petra and muttered, "You're right, Petra. He is strict when it comes to his work." I glared at the two, but ignored the comment. Mike smiled slightly and held his hand out. "I look forward to working with you."

I glanced at his hand and grimaced. "I don't do handshakes," I said, bluntly.

"He's weary of germs," Petra spoke up. My eyes trailed to the wood floor, avoiding all eye contact. She remembered.

Mike pulled back and coughed into his balled up hand. "That's fine. If you don't mind, may we look at your paintings?" he asked.

I let out a shaky breath and slowly nodded. "Y-Yeah. Just follow me." I rose from my seat and lead them around the apartment. Most of the paintings I still had with me were hung up on the walls, or stored in my bedroom.

They awed and admired each painting. They gave subtle compliments on each one. It felt as if my home was an art museum.

"The colors are so vibrant in this one!" Petra traced the colors with her thin fingers. It was a simple landscape of colorful balloons floating in the sky.

"I really like this one." Mike held up a canvas of a calico cat. I painted it after seeing the small creature on my way home. "It's very detailed," he added.

"We can sell all of these in no time!" exclaimed Petra. She skipped around, from painting to painting. She abruptly stopped by the easel, giving it a perplexed look. She reached out to pull the cloth away, when I walked up in time to stop her.

I held her thin wrist in my hand as I told her, "Don't touch it. It's not finished yet." Her mouth hung open, but she quickly smiled and turned away. I felt a big weight in my chest disappear. _I can't let her see Eren._

Mike stepped out of my room and informed that he was leaving. I lead him towards the door, where he froze and asked Petra, "Are you not coming?"

She shook her head and replied, "I'm going to stay and talk with Levi for a bit. You can go on ahead."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

"See you, too!"

The door shut behind him with a loud bang. It was silent; being able to hear her soft breathing from just a couple feet away. I braced myself and faced her.

"How have you been?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. Her smile never faltered.

"Well," I answered quickly. There was an uncomfortable silence between us that never seemed to leave.

She let out a nervous laugh and continued to speak, "It's strange seeing you after all these years! You've certainly gotten older." She scrunched her nose and tucked her light ginger hair behind her ear.

"I look older?"

"Yeah." She placed her hands on her cheeks, batted her lashes, and asked, "Do I look older?" Another habit of her's that she never got rid of.

She never changed—I hoped. I wanted to believe that deep within her was the same Petra I knew from when we were once together.

She still looked young, but I could feel that she had matured quite a bit. Her short hair had grown past her shoulders. It suited her much better. "A little," I replied. She grumbled and crossed her arms, while looking away. "Your hair has gotten longer," I noted.

I didn't notice the distance between us had decreased, so I reached out and held a lock of her hair. It was still soft, just as I remembered from high school. Petra stared at me, shocked, but softly smiled. After realizing what I had done, I quickly pulled back; beginning to hate myself.

"I guess some things don't change," she noted. I frowned remembering how often I used to touch her hair. "Stop glaring so much!" She pressed her finger right between my eyebrows, gently rubbing the area. _Please stop. _I stepped back, feeling incredibly uncomfortable. The closeness we once shared, had faded long ago. Her eyes widen, once she realized what she had done. "Sorry," she uttered.

I swallowed back my shock and asked, "Are you still with Auruo? How are the two of you?"

Her shoulders seemed to droop. She avoided all eye contact and gave a sad smile. "We're fine. It still surprises me just how long we've been together," she whispered.

I forced a smile, feeling the corners of my lips tremble. "That's good. I wish you two luck in your relationship."

Petra beamed, her cheeks flushing to a light red. "Thank you."

It was suffocating. I decided I had enough of seeing her. Just as I opened my mouth, I received a text. _Oh, right._ I peered at my phone and confirmed my suspicions. Eren sent a text, wondering if I had read the poem yet. I slid it back into the pocket of my jeans and glanced at Petra.

She was staring intently at me. "You seem happier," she stated. "You smiled."

I stood in front of her, feeling her eyes wander over my face, and I hoped she didn't see through my facade. "You should leave," I ordered. "It's getting late and I need to rest."

"Oh! Sorry I took your time." She hurried to the door; her steps sounded frantic. I turned around to open the door, but she insisted on doing it herself. "I'll see you soon," she called out on her way out.

It was finally quiet and comfortable in my apartment. I dragged myself to the bedroom, landed on my bed softly, and let out a big groan. _I hate it._ I hated that Petra had to show up so unexpectedly. I hated that she acted like nothing happened between us.

But what I hated the most was that she made me realize what the overwhelming fear pent up in my chest was. I feared that my relationship with Eren would end the same way it did with Petra.

I stared up at the blank ceiling, silently whispering to myself that everything would be okay. I loved him, but I had no idea if he loved me, and that terrified me.

I began to hate myself because in that hour of talking to her, I discovered that I never changed. The way I handled love never changed.

I was only good at expressing, so I hoped that every little thing I did for Eren, would let him know the amount of love I had for him.

However, I needed to trust that Eren's feelings were genuine.

Although my life with him was barely starting, it was also beginning to crumble.


	17. Voice Of His Heart

(**A/N:** Sorry I'm posting this so late! Things got in the way and then I was having problems on uploading this chapter.（；¬＿¬) Hopefully you will all like this long chapter! Enjoy! )

* * *

**Voice Of His Heart**

Third years let out a big cheer and ran out of class in glee. I followed along, feeling ecstatic about finishing the last of my exams. Three more weeks left and we were bound to leave the university's grounds and venture out into the real world.

"Hey!" someone called out. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Reiner and Bertholdt sauntering towards me. Reiner adorn a wide smirk, while Bertholdt kept his lips thin. "How was the exams?" Reiner asked, stopping a foot away; Bertholdt placed himself right beside him.

"Alright. I'm just glad it's all over."

"Who knew that our three years here would fly by so fast," he sighed out. He glanced at Bertholdt, who merely nodded. "Hey, tomorrow is Eren's competition! How he is feeling?"

I cringed when I realized that I had forgotten. "Ah, fuck. I forgot about that," I muttered. They sent me a pity look. "I've been focused on these exams that it slipped my mind. I'm going to see him in a bit, so…" We all grimaced already feeling that Eren was most likely losing his mind.

"Well, let him know that we're cheering him on!" Reiner grinned.

"Eren shouldn't be worried, he's an amazing singer," Bertholdt spoke up. "Give him some advice from us." I listened attentively, as they both gave me tips to relay to Eren.

I nodded my head and said, "I'll make sure to tell him."

Bertholdt checked the time on his phone and gasped. His eyes showed urgency and turned to Reiner and stuttered, "I-I'm late! I hope she isn't upset when I arrive."

Reiner tilted his head back and let out a roaring laugh. "Who can be upset with you?" he questioned. I had to agree with him. Bertholdt was too kind to receive any negativity from anyone. "Go." A smirk danced on his lips as he eyed his friend. "Don't make your girlfriend wait any longer."

"S-She's not my girlfriend!" Bertholdt spit out. He quickly waved goodbye, dashed to the front gates and towards his destination.

I crossed my arms and smirked, while staring at where Bertholdt had left to. "Must be head over heels for her," I mentioned.

"He talks about her 24/7!" Reiner chuckled and roughly patted my back. I turned to give him a glare, only to receive a toothy grin. "You should get going, too. Eren might not be worried if you're late, but I know he needs some support for tomorrow," he advised.

"You're right. I'll see you tomorrow, then." He waved and we both went our separate ways.

I reminisced on the first time I walked through the hallways on my way to the art room. The first time I entered it, I thought it was heaven. I smiled sadly, knowing I would soon leave it in a few weeks. Even though I wasn't heading to the art room, I didn't mind at all. Being with Eren was all that mattered to me.

I raised an eyebrow once I noticed the music room's door wide open. A bold and harmonious sound flowed from the room. I stepped in and found Eren bouncing his fingers against the sleek keys of the piano. He made no effort to turn towards me; most likely didn't see me enter.

I reached for a chair, when I heard him miss a note. He froze all together and sighed deeply. "Oh, Levi!" he said in surprise.

I turned around, dragging the chair right behind me. "Having trouble?" I asked.

He thinned his lips and frowned slightly. "I'm just nervous that's all," he replied. He scanned through the sheets in front of him.

I sat down and remembered about the advice. "If it makes you feel any better, Reiner and Bertholdt are cheering you on. They'll say it again tomorrow, but right now, you need it," I added. He let out a small laugh and continued to practice. "Reiner said to not worry on making mistakes. Focus on what you truly know and don't take it so serious," I explained. His emerald eyes flickered up to meet mine. "And Bertholdt said that if you ever feel nervous on stage, focus on one person and pretend you're playing for them."

Eren leaned forward and whispered, "Does that mean I can look at you the entire time?" I rolled my eyes, silently laughing as I reached for the notebook hidden in my bag. "Yeah, I shouldn't be so tense about this." His eyes trailed on me, watching my every move. He let out a big groan and mumbled to himself, "But since there's going to be a representative from a big entertainment company there, I have to do my best!"

"Who wouldn't want to scout you?" I wondered out loud.

"Right!" I shook my head and chuckled. I stared at the outline of Eren's figure and smiled to myself. "I'm going to play now," he announced. I gave him a thumbs up and waited for him to begin.

The first keys were soft and melodic. It gradually grew as Eren progressed more into the song. I was immediately hooked to it. The song itself was mellow. As he sang the lyrics, I froze and stared emptily at the page. I wondered if it was the song he wrote and kept hidden from me.

His voice was soft and went incredibly well with it. In the months that I had known him, I realized he put his emotions in singing. I smiled, thinking of how he was likely to be scouted. The life of a singer was known to be incredibly challenging, but I was planning on supporting him along the way.

I continued to sketch, glancing up each time Eren hit a high note. The thick and faint lines, mingled with shades and blank spaces on the page. Each time I blinked, something new was added on. My hand seemed to move on it's own when it came to drawing him.

Eren came to a stop along with the piano playing. I looked up in time to see him staring at the notebook. "What?" I asked, incredulously.

"Is that how you see me when I'm singing?" He tilted his head to the side, which I had to force myself from lunging forward to hug him.

I leaned back and sighed. "When you find someone special to you, you can't help, but find everything about them wonderful. Your impression on them, matches what you feel towards them," I explained.

His cheeks flushed and ducked behind the piano. I rose from the seat and walked to where he was. I slid into the stool, wrapping my arm around his waist to bring him closer. "You abandoned your drawing…" he mumbled. He leaned his head in the crook of my neck. "Levi, I'm nervous."

I gently rubbed his side, hoping it would calm him. He let out a small laugh from feeling ticklish. "The song you were playing just now," I whispered. My eyes landed on the sheets in front of us. It had potential to make him win. "With it, I know you will win."

He let out a chuckle and admitted, "Well, it's not even the song I'm going to be playing tomorrow."

I pulled back and held him by the shoulders. "What do you mean?" I yelled in disbelief. He cracked a wide smile and laughed to himself. "Eren!"

"You thought I was going to play a song I wrote around you?" I froze, staring at his bright eyes. "It's a surprise for you!" he exclaimed. "Don't worry! I'm practicing it at home." He pointed to the music sheets on the stand. "That song is only to help me calm down." He brought his eyes back up to meet mine and I could see the worry in his. "But since I'm playing a song for you, I have these major butterflies in my stomach," he confessed.

"Eren, you don't even have to try! I'll love it anyways," I told him, truthfully.

"Then…" He pursed his lips as he tried to hide a smile. "Can I get a kiss?" he asked, outwardly showing his bright red cheeks." I narrowed my eyes at him, only to see him not budge.

I rolled my eyes, leaned forward, and placed a tender kiss on his lips. He squirmed, smiling into the kiss. He pulled back to grin mischievously. "However…" I started. I held my chin, pretending to be in a deep thought, feeling Eren eyeing me. "Your kisses could use some work," I teased.

His mouth opened wide, looking like he was deeply offended. I chuckled at the sight of his blazing red cheeks. "Go back to drawing! Don't talk to me," he huffed, straightening himself in front of the piano keys.

I rose from the bench and laughed my way to the chair. Even when Eren was angry, I liked seeing that side of him, too. It reminded me that he was real and could feel those kinds of emotions around me.

The remainder of our day consisted of Eren continuing to play the piano, while I drew and drew until I no longer could. I was ready to cheer him on the next day.

* * *

Every student was given the day off to destress and watch the competition if they chose to. It was open to the public, which was a convenient way to showcase the students' talents.

Originally, I would have stayed in to catch up on some sleep, but I never expected that on my last year I would actually go watch the competition. The night before, Erwin and Hanji came by and invited themselves to go see it as well.

I stared at the two, smiling as if they were relieved to see me. "What?" I questioned at the top of the steel stairs. The wind blew and I was reminded how of warm it had gotten.

"We're excited! Aren't you?" Hanji asked in a cheerful tone, while bouncing on her heels; a sign of impatience.

I rolled my eyes and tread down the stairs. "Of course I am," I answered, showing her an expressionless look. Erwin merely shrugged his shoulders, chuckling to himself.

"You need to fix your expression," she remarked, wrinkling her nose.

"You need to fix your attitude," I countered. She let out a loud laugh and walked in a staggering motion.

We made our way to the train station, continuing to insult each other, meanwhile Erwin shook his head behind us. Times like these reminded me of our high school days. I hated that I was beginning to remember every little thing about my past.

"Where are we meeting Eren?" asked Erwin, after we arrived at the station. We stood in a line, waiting for the train to arrive. It was crowded, which I assumed was because of the competition. It wasn't beginning till three in the afternoon, and yet it seemed as if they were in a hurry or they would miss it.

"He said to meet him near the back stage," I replied. They stared at me confused as to how we were to get there. "Don't worry. I know almost every single space in that building." They then proceeded to stare at me as if I was exaggerating—I was.

"Hm, I wonder what kind of song he'll be singing," Hanji thought to herself, out loud. Once the train arrived, we stepped in and waited for what felt like eternity. "Hey, Levi," I turned to her and spotted her cheeky grin. "Are you going to give him some _special_ encouragement?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yeah because yours won't help at all."

Erwin laughed, while Hanji backed away to stare out the window. "I see how it is," she whispered. _Man, I'm good._

I looked down at my lap and began to twiddle my thumbs. I wondered what kind of song Eren had written. Although I wasn't the one performing, I still felt anxious.

The train came to a stop and we quickly headed out the steel doors. Many walked to the direction of the university. I glanced at each person, their eyes glimmered with excitement. Adults chatted away with each other and I wondered if some were parents to those participating.

"I never knew I would actually come here to watch the competition," Erwin spoke out. He glowered at me with a stout posture "You never invited us anyway."

"There was never a reason to go." I shrugged, avoiding his eyes.

"And now Eren is the reason!" Hanji chimed in. She swung her arms on her side, enjoying the warm sun and showing her excitement.

We entered the front gates and I waved to the two to follow me. We entered the big building and I lead them down a cool hallway. It was quiet, besides the resonance of our footsteps. The corridor in the back of the stage was ahead of us. As we neared, I smirked upon hearing a familiar loud voice.

"Are we even suppose to be here?" questioned Erwin behind me.

"No, but we're not the only ones intruding."

We continued to walk until a certain brown-haired girl popped out from one of the waiting rooms. "If we don't leave now, there won't be any good seats left!" she screamed. Erwin cleared his throat, causing Sasha to turn her head to us. Her lips rose in a grin, "Eren, he's finally here!" she yelled back into the room. Erwin and Hanji glanced at each other with a puzzled look, while I crossed my arms and waited.

Connie and Jean popped their heads out and nodded. "Yeah, it's him," Jean stated.

"Well, let him in!" screamed someone from inside. I narrowed my eyes, pondering on who it could be.

"Come on," I spoke, waving my hand behind me for Erwin and Hanji to follow. We peaked inside and saw Eren's friends. Christa was neatly seated on Ymir's lap, while Bertholdt and Reiner stood against the wall on either side of them. To the right side of the room, Armin and Annie were sitting beside each other and Mikasa was occupied on fixing Eren's hair in front of a wide, wall mirror. My eyes landed directly on him. His eyes reflected on the mirror, moving up to meet mine.

"Levi!" he beamed. Mikasa glanced up to make eye contact with me and nodded. Her hands went back to working on Eren's hair. After another trim, his hair was shorter and framed his features better than before. His eyes widen and gasped out, "Hanji, Erwin, you're here, too!"

"We weren't about to miss your performance!" exclaimed Hanji. The three of us ignored the curious stares from his friends; something we learned to do.

"You're all set," announced Mikasa. She stepped back and introduced herself to Hanji and Erwin, who simply smiled.

Eren rose from his seat and froze in front of us. "What's wrong?" I asked, feeling concerned.

"Do you want us to leave you alone with them?" asked Armin, who rose from his seat. "We've been with you since we arrived here. Also like Sasha said, we need to find seats for ourselves."

"Y-Yeah you can all go on ahead," Eren replied. He bit his lip and bounced on his heels. I stared at his small movements; fully aware of his anxiety.

All of his friends rose from their positions and gave their best wishes to him. The now, loud group dashed out the room, betting with each other on who was going to get the best seats.

Just as Armin was about to exit the room, Erwin called to him. His blue eyes shined, staring only at Erwin's. "Would you mind saving us some seats?" he asked with his signature smile, which always caused me to roll my eyes. He was polite as ever.

We all noticed how easily flustered the blond boy got. He stuttered out, "N-No! I'll save you three a s-seat!" He bowed before sprinting out the door.

"He was cute," admitted Erwin, after an awkward silence.

"You're five years older than him!" I mentioned with my eyebrows raised. "Right, Eren?" I glanced at him and saw him staring aimlessly at his shoes. "Hey." We made eye contact and I took the opportunity to caress his cheek. Behind me, Hanji made a small squeal. I pushed my annoyance back and focused on Eren, who was almost shaking. "Take deep breaths," I whispered.

He inhaled slowly and exhaled after ten seconds. "Clear your mind," Erwin added in. Eren slowly nodded and closed his eyes. Hanji stepped in to rub his shoulders.

He let out a small sigh of relief and revealed a warm smile. "That eased me a bit," he said, rubbing his shoulders once more.

"Everyone is at least bit nervous before a performance. It's normal to be feeling this way," assured Hanji. She gave him small pats on the back, before turning around to face him. "Of course you shouldn't worry because we all know you will do your absolute best!" Her bright smile put us all at ease.

"Hanji may be eccentric, but she knows how to speak in a serious and comforting matter," Erwin added in. He placed his hand on his shoulder, giving Eren a gently squeeze. "Do your best!"

Eren nodded, excitedly. "Well, we're going to leave you two alone for now!" announced Hanji. She wrapped her arm around Erwin's, slightly tugging him towards the door. "We'll wait for you, Levi!" she called out on her way out. I chuckled hearing Erwin already complaining about her strength.

I turned to look at Eren. He was in a trance, silently staring at my own eyes. His arms were tucked behind his back, giving him an innocent appearance. "You know, I really like you, Levi," he blurted out. I slightly leaned back from his sudden confession. He grinned and brought his arms to his sides. "I'm really happy," he whispered. His bright eyes hovered right above his shoes. "I'm happy to have someone special with me on such an important day."

I smirked and reached out for his hand. It was slightly cold and trembling. "I'm happy, too," I whispered back. "I know we all keep saying this, but you will do amazing out there." Eren nodded slowly, trying to hold on to every word. "You will impress many," I paused and squeezed his hand. "Like how you impressed me."

A bright smile grew upon his face and he seemed to look more lively. He licked his lips and spoke up, "I think there's something that can help my anxiety about all this." He tapped his lips and blushed deeply.

I sighed and shook my head. Even if he constantly asked for one, I didn't mind. His lips were addictive. I pulled him down by the neck and gave him a forceful kiss. We pulled apart and stared into each others' eyes. "There's a limit on kisses, you know," I teased. He laughed; his eyes forming crescents. "You should get going. It's about to start," I announced.

"Right!" He panicked. He turned around to fix his hair once more. "Come on!" I followed him out the door and stood behind him, waiting for his back to turn. "I'll impress you one more time!" he said, giving me his brightest smile.

I smiled back and shooed him away. I watched as his figure gradually grew smaller, until I could no longer see him. I turned around and tread through the corridor. Along the way, I met up with Erwin and Hanji. They pulled me along, following those who were heading to the auditorium.

I pushed open the wide doors and entered the grand room. It wasn't as big as many thought it would be. The only times I ever entered the auditorium was for open and ending ceremonies. The room itself had a distinct atmosphere. The air felt dry and it smelled of dust.

The three of us jogged down the stairs, searching for Eren's friends. I spotted Mikasa and Armin right away. Erwin made his way into the empty seat next to Armin, while Hanji and I sat on the other two empty seats. The velvet seats felt plump and hard. I grumbled thinking of how many hours I would spend sitting on them.

"It's Levi," a girl whispered. One row ahead of us stood two girls making their way to their seats. They glanced at me every few seconds, giggling whenever I returned their eye contact.

"Why didn't you tell me you were so popular?" asked Hanji, eagerly. Her hard stare was becoming irritating the longer I made her wait.

"I'm not popular," I answered, rubbing the sides of my forehead. "And even if I was, I wouldn't want you to know because you'd make a big deal out of it!"

She frowned, wrinkling her nose in annoyance. "You're so grumpy. Lighten up!" She turned to talk with Erwin, leaving me to stare at the empty stage.

Suddenly, the lights began to dim and everyone's voices became hushed. A deep voice announced the start of the competition throughout the room. I scanned around to see that it was almost full. It reminded me of the day I graduated from high school.

"Here's the list of those participating," Hanji whispered in my ear. She handed over a blue flyer with decorative lettering. I skimmed through it, searching for Eren's name. He was the fifth person to go up. I furrowed my brows while reading the other names. None were recognizable to me.

The first participant walked up on stage. Everyone joined in and clapped for her. She appeared to also be in her second year. As she begun to sing, I zoned out. Her voice wasn't alluring as Eren's.

My eyes wandered, eyeing each person, and silently judging a couple. I didn't notice that the second participant was already singing. It was another girl, however I recognized that she was a third year.

I felt a tug on my arm and I narrowed my eyes on Hanji. "They're all good! Don't you think?" she asked. I wasn't interested at all, so I mumbled in response. She glared at me and crossed her arms. "You're not even paying attention," she fumed. I shrugged my shoulders and continued to stare elsewhere

An hour in and Eren still hadn't gone up. I had to admit that the fourth participant was a good singer. The audience clapped for him as he walked off the stage. I clenched the armrest from anticipation. After an agonizing hour, it was finally Eren's turn.

He emerged from the side of the stage and strode across it. The audience clapped as his name was called. A piano was placed beforehand for him as well. He slowly sat on the stool and adjusted the microphone stand. I expected to hear his breathing through it, but he seemed very calm.

His posture was straight and he didn't show a hint of nervousness. His bright eyes flickered up to scan through the audience. They came to a stop on mine. I smirked and nodded my head. I watched as he bit his lips and gracefully placed his fingertips on the keys.

The first notes sounded smooth and sweet. I smiled down already knowing how loving the song would be. His voice was soft and silvery. It unbelievably went well with the song.

I stared in awe, already hooked to his voice. I couldn't tell if I focused on his voice or just how beautiful he looked on stage. The streaming lights hit him in the right places. He shone like a real angel.

The words flowed from his lips and onto the audience. My eyes flickered from each person, examining their expression. Some were shocked and others were completely absorbed in his performance. I clenched my hands in pure happiness. I knew he would blow everyone's minds with his singing abilities.

The sounds with the mixture of his voice appeared colorful in my vision—possibly in others, too. Through his own singing, he was able to connect to all of us, especially me.

To my side, I heard a strange muffle. I glanced over to see Hanji silently crying. She was deeply moved her tears simply escaped. Erwin and Armin were enthralled, while Mikasa had the biggest smile on. I, too, felt proud of him.

Eren wasn't even halfway through his song. I imagined the melody dancing across a canvas creating a flow of bright colors. My hands itched to paint him singing and playing the piano. In my eyes, he was always beautiful whenever he sang.

Through the song he wrote, I could feel his feelings towards me. I propped my arm up and placed my cheek in the palm of my hand. Eren didn't have to worry at all.

I loved the song and I loved him.

He slowly turned his head to look at the crowd. Once again, his eyes scanned for mine. We smiled at each other, making me fall even more in love.

His voice and the melodic sound of the piano faded off into a murmur in the background. Disappointment filled me after realizing his performance was over.

Eren rose from the stool and gave a quick bow, before hurrying off the stage. The whole audience was up on their feet, clapping to their hearts' content. I broke into a fit of small laughs, which I hid in my palm.

"Eren was amazing!" I heard someone say behind me.

"It's a shame a representative from an entertainment company didn't arrive," another commented. I straightened up and blinked down at my lap.

"He definitely would have been scouted," a girl muttered. "Either way, his performance was the best!"

I gulped feeling horrible about Eren losing his chance in getting scouted. "Levi!" screamed Hanji. I cringed and glared at her, who was pulling my arm with such force. "I can't stop crying! Why does he have to have such a beautiful voice?" she questioned with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hanji," Erwin spoke. He sent me an apologetic look and pulled her away. He began to comfort her with his arm wrapped around her slump shoulders.

Everyone was once again seated and clapping for the next participant. I slumped back in my seat, already tired from the whole competition. I closed my eyes and let myself drift off with the echoing of Eren's voice in mind.

* * *

"Eren deserved to be in first place!" yelled Hanji, Sasha and Connie. The three were arguing over the final results of the competition.

Our big group stood outside in the courtyard of the university. The sun was dipping behind orange tinted clouds. The breeze had grown cool for the nighttime. Afternoons like this reminded me of the first time Eren and I walked home together.

"Who even won first place?" asked Jean. He scraped his shoes across the concrete, also feeling disappointed with the placement Eren got. "Do people even know him?" he mumbled.

I scoffed and shook my head. "He's a third year," replied Reiner. His arms were crossed over his chest in a serious matter. "Eren was much better than him."

"E-Either way, I don't think Eren is upset," Armin assured. Mikasa agreed with him.

With many people leaving all around us, it was difficult to hear or even see where Eren was. I turned around to the sound of scuffling and noticed him walking up to us with a bright smile on his face.

"Congratulations, Eren!" the whole group screamed. Christa shoved a bouquet of flowers into his hands, which caught him off guard. Sasha and Connie handed him what appeared to be his favorite candy. Annie, along with Bertholdt and Reiner, placed a makeshift crown upon his head.

Eren let out a nervous laugh and exclaimed, "Guys, this is ridiculous! You didn't have to give me all this!"

"You did amazing out there! You took everyone's breath away," Sasha yelled out.

"Eren, you're so stubborn. It's not often we get to do this for you," added in Ymir.

A warm smile danced on his lips as he thanked all of us. Armin and Mikasa went up to give him their gift; a hug.

"We should go celebrate!" suggested Connie.

"How about karaoke?" Christa pitched in the idea. She stared at each one hoping they would like it.

"Sounds good to me," answered Jean.

"It's been a long time since we've gone to one, Levi," Hanji mentioned. I narrowed my eyes at her as she turned to face the second years. "You all don't have to worry about who's paying. Erwin and I will pay!" I thanked god at that moment for Hanji not saying my name.

"H-Hanji," Erwin muttered. His eyes were wide as golf balls.

"Hanji, you're the best!" screamed Sasha and Connie.

With the loud duo—well trio with Hanji included—they led the way to our destination. Eren and I trailed behind the big group. "Are you upset?" I asked.

"With what?"

"You getting second place."

Eren laughed softly and shook his head. "Not even close. I think I'm more upset by the fact that no one came from an entertainment company," he replied.

"Yeah, I'm upset about that, too. I was expecting you to get noticed by someone that important."

"There's always next time." He turned to look down at me and asked, "What's my gift from you?"

I blinked and glanced over at his friends. Another kiss would do, however I didn't want to be caught. "I already gave it to you," I replied, plainly. He pouted and fixed his attention to his friends. "I'll give you something better soon," I added.

The night sky was perfect for shielding us away from the others. I slipped my hand into Eren's and held onto it tightly. He bit his lips and whispered, "I look forward to it." I smiled as he struggled to keep the crown on his head. He joked with me saying he was a prince now.

We spent the night enjoying the time our lives after an eventful day. With everything I experienced with Eren that night, I was slowly beginning to believe that we could last much longer than I had ever thought in the first place.


	18. You're The Reason

(**A/N:** First off, I want to explain that I'm aware that usually to graduate from college/university it takes about four years, however for this story I decided that the university they attend has challenging and advanced classes that enables them to finish in only three years instead of four. Of course, I haven't gone to college/university yet, so I probably made a few mistakes here and there, but hopefully you can see past that! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and leave reviews on what you thought of it! )

* * *

**You're The Reason**

_One more week._

There was one more week left till I graduated. The time I spent studying for exams flew by without me noticing. I had felt like an adult ever since I entered university, so I wasn't going to feel any different after graduation. The only difference was me not having classes anymore.

I felt exhaustion running through my body after filling in the final application for graduation. I wasn't going to miss the university at all, except the art room.

I emerged from the cool building and tread through the courtyard. Beads of sweat formed on my forehead, causing my bangs to stick. "Why did I choose to wear all black today?" I grumbled to myself.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the familiar stone benches. I stopped in my tracks to look at who was calmly sitting upon them. Hands clutched the edge of the bench, while kicking their feet back and forth. I stalked towards them, enough to clear my suspicions.

Eren looked up with a playful smile. "I knew I would see you if I waited here!" he exclaimed.

I glanced at his backpack lying beside him. "You don't have classes today. Why are you here?" I asked.

He looked back down and explained, "I need help with studying, so I was hoping you would help me." I crossed my arms and sighed out loud. "Of course if you're busy—"

"I'll help you."

He brought his head up faster than I could blink. "Thank you, Levi!" he beamed. He rose from the bench and held his hand out. "Let's go to the library!"

I interlocked our fingers and let Eren lead the way. We entered the building once again and followed the vacant hallways.

As expected from a prestigious university, the library was big with a wide range of books. We stepped in to find that not many people were in. Even though it was the perfect place to study for exams, many chose to stay away from the university grounds on their day off.

We quickly passed by the front desk of the librarian and helpers, making sure we wouldn't irritate them. "Levi, let's go this way," said Eren, a little too loudly. We froze once we were already being hushed.

"You're too loud," I whispered to him. He muttered a small apology and continued to pull me to his direction. I noticed to where he was heading and grimaced. "No, I know a much better place," I told him, dragging him away.

He willingly followed as I went towards the far back of the library. Not many were seated to the far back, which was a big relief to me. To the far corner, there was a small square table with two cushion chairs pushed in. Tall, long bookshelves were positioned to give a nice solitude to the area, but wide enough for passage.

Eren awed at the sight of the quiet place. "We don't have to whisper here," I told him in case he was still being careful of his tone. I sat on the chair to the left, leaving the other for him to use. After we got ourselves settled, I asked him what subject he needed help on. He reached into his bag and pulled out a notebook and a Statistics book.

"I can tell you hated Statistics," he spoke once he noticed my dark expression. "I hate it, too."

"It was not a fun class, but I understood some of it."

"I'm glad I picked you to help me!"

I narrowed my eyes at him and asked, "Who else would you have picked?"

His eyes widen and shook his head quickly. "No one!" he sang. I watched as his fingers brushed along the edge of the book, flipping it open to a marked page. His index finger trailed on a question he was having difficulty on.

All the knowledge from the class wasn't fresh in my mind, but I tried my best on helping him out. Explaining it to Eren was more difficult than I first thought. He questioned it until I gave him a proper answer he could accept.

He let out a small "ah" after he understood. His hand clenched the pencil as he wrote away on his notebook. I carefully rubbed my eyes and decided it was time to use them. I pulled out a pair of glasses from my bag and slipped them on.

"Got it!" Eren reverted his attention back to me and froze. He blinked several times until he asked, "You wear glasses? Since when?"

"I always have," I answered with a bored look. "I only wear them when I feel my vision getting blurry. Also, I didn't wear my contacts today." He continued to stare in wonder, which I didn't mind, except I wanted him to get finished with his studying. "Oi, what else do you need help on?"

He jumped at realization and flipped to another marked page. Graphs were the worst to analyze. I pointed to each part, thoroughly telling him exactly what he needed to know. Again, I explained until he understood. His hand moved in a steady pace, jotting down notes that were necessary to him. "That's it for Statistics," he announced. He slammed the book close, receiving him a glare from me. He ignored it to grab another notebook out. "I need help on understanding this boring novel."

I stared at the rather old-looking book. "You're lucky I've read this one," I told him. Like his textbook, certain pages were marked by a colored divider. He explained those were the chapters he needed help on understanding.

His eyes were filled with fascination as I explained to the best of my ability. "You make it sound much more interesting," he blurted out, while he wrote notes down. I rolled my eyes and flipped through the rough pages. "Happy?" he suddenly asked. I raised any eyebrow in confusion. He tilted his head to the side and asked again, "Are you happy?"

"About what?"

"Are you happy to be with me?" he asked, almost screaming it out. I reached over to cover his mouth with my hand, but it was too late. We were still hushed by those browsing through the bookshelves.

"Can you be any more louder?" I fumed with embarrassment.

"Do you want me to?" he teased. He pushed my hand away and continued on writing in his notebook. I searched through my bag looking for a small sticky note. After finding one, I scribbled away on the paper and stuck it right on Eren's lips. He pulled back in surprise. His fingers lingered above his lips as he slowly peeled the note off. "Idiot?" he questioned. His eyes roamed up to send me a glare.

"You were being obnoxious," I whispered.

"I won't do it again, okay?" he stated. I couldn't stay mad at him with his innocent smile dancing on pink lips. He let out a small whine when he came across a problem. My mind went blank upon the simple noise he made. It was not the time to think of dirty thoughts. "Levi, I don't understand!" he whined, pointing to a quote in the book.

I leaned in to get a better look. I cleared my throat as I began to interpret the meaning of the quote. "Does it make sense now?" I asked him, not looking up.

"A bit," he mumbled. Simultaneously, we turned our heads to face each other.

My breath hitched upon seeing Eren inches away. His cheeks began to heat up, while my heart raced against my chest.

His emerald orbs bore into mine and neither of us dared to move. His breath felt gentle against my skin and the smell of honey wafted over my nostrils. Considering we kissed many times, a moment like this never occured between us. All I could think was _his lips_.

Those same pink lips were parted and he didn't hesitate to close them. I leaned in hesitantly to close the gap between us. The kiss was feather like, until lust took over and it became more forceful.

The seconds went by and the position we were in was getting uncomfortable. Eren continued to kiss back with eagerness that only excited me more. I pulled back and stared at him, whose eyes were sparkling like galaxies.

I reached for his limp hand and beckoned him to come towards me. He rose from his seat, carefully following my lead. He propped his knees on each side of my thighs and sat in my lap, not fully sure of what to do. "Don't be so nervous, Eren," I whispered, close to the lobe of his ear. In return, he shuddered and made the first move.

His arms wrapped around my neck and pressed a tender kiss upon my lips. Sensation burned through my skin as our lips continued to mingle with one another. All thoughts of being caught together left our minds; only to be replaced with a simple thought of kissing each other.

I caressed his back with a soothing motion. Eren melted in my arms and released sweet noises that were muffled in the kiss. In the heat of the moment, my tongue entered his lips and all was lost.

I pressed his body closer to mine and handled him like precious treasure, kissing him hard, but yet so sweetly. One of his hands trailed up, feeling the undercut of my hair. I felt shivers run through my body and I pulled away to catch my breath.

Eren's eyes fluttered open to reveal lust tainted orbs, his lips were swollen and red, and _god, he was a masterpiece_. He panted to regain his regular breathing and leaned back to run his hand through his hair. I reached up to run my thumb over his glistening lips. A flirty, but cute smile formed that only weakened my knees.

"Studying went better than I had expected," he giggled. He leaned in to give one last kiss—a sloppy one, too. I placed a hand on his shoulder to push him back. "Do we have to stop?" he whined with a pout.

I rubbed the sides of his hips and hummed to myself. "Making out in a public library is dangerous." I gazed at him with a small smirk and whispered, "However, we can always do this somewhere else, but on another day." Eren continued to pout and pushed himself off of me. "You're too aroused," I mentioned behind him, heaving myself off of the chair.

"D-Don't say that so casually!" he stuttered. He stuffed all his belongings into his backpack and swung it around his shoulders. "Stop staring at me!" I shrugged and held his hand once again. "Where are we going now?" he asked in exasperation.

"The art room."

Our stay in the library was over an hour and the number of students we saw earlier seemed to had decreased in that short amount of time. Eren kept his gaze low and sported a very cute blush. The walk was silent as I processed what happened in the library. We let our desire and lust get the best of us.

"You should wear that shirt more often," I said.

"Huh? Why?" he questioned, glancing down at his thin shirt.

"Do I really need to explain?" Hopefully he got the hint to why I took a liking to it.

He gasped and turned away with a flushed face. "Stop that!"

I laughed softly and shook my head. The familiar hallway came to our view and I slowed my steps remembering the amount of time I had left. Once we arrived, I searched for the keys and unlocked the door.

The smell of acrylic paint filled the room, specks of dusts roamed around through the sunlight peeking in from the grand windows. "Are we going to paint?" asked Eren behind me.

"We?" I stared at him with a confused look.

He nodded and gently let go of my hand. "I want to paint with you," he confessed. He paced around the room searching for two chairs and stopped when he spotted them. As he brought them to my way, I prepared the easel and placed a medium-sized canvas upon it. "So can we?"

I looked up to see his begging eyes. "Why not," I smiled slightly. He clapped in joy and sat in one of the wooden chairs. I placed myself next to him and handed over a brush. "Don't worry about your amateur skills. Art pieces aren't always perfect," I assured him. A wide grin grew upon his fair face. "I'll start and you can add whatever you want to it."

The brush in my hand glided against the canvas with ease, painting a smooth light purple line. In my head I was already picturing a nice view of the evening sky. I froze when blue paint was suddenly plastered right beside the mark I made. I slowly turned to peer at Eren.

His hand moved swiftly, filling up the white spaces with different shades of blue. His eyes were a different hue whenever he was deeply focused on something. He felt my prolonged staring because he suddenly turned to meet my eyes. "What are you doing?" I whispered, a hint of nervousness lingered in my voice.

His eyes grew wide and he glanced at the canvas and at me with panic. "A-Am I doing something wrong? I just wanted to draw what I was imagining…"

I let out a big sigh and cursed myself. "You should have told me what you wanted to draw."

His eyes slowly moved back to the canvas. "The color you chose will blend well with the blue," he muttered.

"What do you want to paint?" I asked.

"A sky," he whispered with a small smile. I wanted to laugh at how closely we were thinking, except he was thinking of an ordinary blue sky. "Skies sometimes have purple, so let's mix them together!" he grinned. He continued to smear the paint across the canvas with carelessness.

I joined in, dotting and giving each missed white spot a purple tint. I handed Eren a blending brush to begin on mixing the colors together. His cheek was pressed against mine as he reached for the far corners. I didn't mind. It felt nice having him pressed so close to me.

"I've missed painting," Eren whispered, fighting his small laughs. I couldn't help, but gaze at how much fun he was having. I chuckled seeing paint splatters dried up on his hands. I watched with curiosity as he used his thumb to add texture.

"Looks like you do know how to paint."

"I paid attention in art class," he breathed out. "Can you hand me some white paint?" With his eyes glued to the canvas, he reached out to retrieve a brush dipped in white. The paint was smeared at random places and I pondered on what it could be.

"Clouds?" I guessed out loud. Eren nodded his head and continued to add more.

By the time he finished, the canvas flushed with bright hues of blue and purple. It wasn't exactly what I had in mind of an evening sky, but it was remotely close. "Levi, can you do some final touches?" he asked.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Paint small doves. Make them appear like they're flying freely."

I nodded and gulped hoping I wouldn't mess it up so badly. With shaking hands, I painted the small creatures for Eren. Pulling back to examine the whole piece, I awed at the sight. It was beautiful.

"It looks amazing," he breathed out. I nodded again, fully agreeing. "We work really well together."

"But why doves? What does this whole art piece represent to you?" I suddenly asked.

His lips thinned out as he remained silent. His silence was eerie to me. "It doesn't represent me, but I do know that certain people out there want to be free from their burdens." Words didn't come to me, so I opted to just listen. "It's the art of letting go," he whispered. "Some are let go, so they can be free like doves."

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and felt as his eyes landed on me. I wondered if he was talking about someone specifically, but no one came to mind.

In the bare silence, I realized something that I had been wanting to tell him for a long time. "Eren," I whispered. He let out a small hum and waited. "I found my reason to why I paint."

He gasped, "You remembered…" His wide eyes wavered and his hands shook as he reached for me.

I curled my hand against his and gazed into his emerald orbs. "You're the reason why I paint," I confessed. He was silent, staring at me, begging for a better explanation. "Before I painted because I had nothing else to do. Sure, I liked painting, but I never felt a drive to paint so much—until you came along. Being with you makes me want to paint all the time. I want to paint everything we experience together" I reached up to caress his cheeks before he spilled any tears. "With you on my mind, I'm always at ease to paint anything I want."

His mouth opened and closed as he tried to speak back. He gave up and wrapped his arms around my neck. "Thank you. I'm so happy," he replied. Even without looking at him directly, I knew he was smiling widely. "I still can't believe you remembered. I asked you on the day we met."

I myself still couldn't believe it either. Certain things always stuck to my mind. Eren pulled back to lay his head upon my shoulder and stared at the painting. I felt my phone vibrate and I quickly pulled it out to see who it was.

I felt my body stiffen at reading Petra's text. It was simple: she wanted to meet later and discuss on what paintings to sell. "Who was that?" asked Eren.

I glanced down at him and replied, "I forgot to mention this earlier, but I finally hired two agents to help me with selling my paintings. One of them wants to discuss it with me."

"Congrats! You don't have to do it all yourself anymore!" He brought his head up and adorned a warm smile. "I'm proud of you, Levi."

I didn't think it was something Eren should have been happy about, but I couldn't complain. I didn't have any plans of letting Eren and Petra meet.

I settled with smiling back at him and tackled him into an embrace.

_One more week._

I had a week left to spend the remaining days in the art room with Eren like this. I would soon be let go from the university.


	19. Graduation

(**A/N:** Sorry I didn't update last week! I hope you like this chapter and look forward to the next one! )

* * *

**Graduation**

Graduation came in the blink of an eye.

I stood in front of the mirror, examining my whole attire, and wondered if I would be able to last sitting for two whole hours.

I was ready to get the ceremony over with and be a free man. I wanted the certificate in my hands already.

I glanced at the time and sighed, slowly making my way out the apartment. I thanked mother nature for not making the day so hot. Instead, the sun was shining warmly with a nice, cool breeze. Wearing a suit under a thick heat would have been uncomfortable.

I felt a smile tug on my lips, seeing others rush to the station with their gowns on, or hung around their arm, like me. I followed those who seemed to be way more anxious. I never felt anxious about ceremonies.

The inside of the train was packed with those heading to the same destination. Many fumbled with their phones, sending hurried messages away. Girls checked their makeup with concern written all over their face. A couple of those who were in my year greeted me as if we knew each other for quite a while now.

The train came to an abrupt stop and we all filed out. I ignored the small cheers of friends congratulating each others. Parents were already tearing up from seeing their child dressed nicely from head to toe.

Students who weren't a third year were given the day off to watch the graduation ceremony if they chose to. Many came to congratulate their seniors and close friends.

I smiled knowing a certain second year would be arriving soon. Right on cue, I received a text. I glanced at the message from Eren, "I'm almost there!" it said. Quickly shoving my phone back into my pocket, I rushed through the gates to find Erwin and Hanji.

I froze once I caught sight of the courtyard. It was adorn with rows of chairs, sectioned off by graduates in the front and visitors in the back. A long, empty pathway split the rows in half, right down the middle.

"Levi!" I turned to see Hanji running up to me. Erwin struggled to keep up behind her. "Congratulations!" she exclaimed. She pushed a bouquet of flowers and..._paintbrushes?_ I stared at the peculiar gift in my hands. It was probably the most unique thing I ever saw.

I scoffed and smiled softly at the two. "Thanks," I replied.

"Hanji thought it would be perfect for you," Erwin spoke. His eyes wandered around, scanning the area in admiration. It was no wonder that he was reminiscing on the years he spent on the same university grounds.

"Where's Eren?" asked Hanji. Her expression was filled with worry and her eyes moved rapidly from one another.

"He said he'll be here soon," I answered. I gripped the bouquet, also searching for the bright eyed boy.

"In the meantime, we can just take pictures of the three of us!" Hanji pulled out a camera from her purse and held it out, already snapping photos of me. "Hurry and put on your gown!" she ordered, waving her hand in the air.

"Seriously, Hanji?" I groaned, glaring right at her. "I refuse to take any pictures!"

"Come on!" she whined. Her eyes glowered over mine, until a mischievous smile rose upon her lips. She threw her arm over my shoulders, pulling me right next to her with great force. "Erwin, hurry and get in!" she yelled. "Say cheese!" The two smiled wide, while I glared at the dark lens.

Hanji and Erwin rushed to peek at the picture and sent me dark looks of disapproval. "Levi, smile next time," Erwin commented.

"Okay, now with your gown!" exclaimed Hanji. Her hands pressed against the sides of the camera and she waited eagerly for me to do what she said.

"No," I fumed.

"Oh! Can we join?" I glanced back to see Reiner and Bertholdt striding towards us. They were dressed in the black gowns with the cap.

"This is great! Let me take a picture of all three of you!" I rolled my eyes and made eye contact with the two. "Now you have to put your gown on, Levi," she teased.

I sighed and began to slip it on. I placed myself next to Reiner who sent me a grin. The two towered over me like titans. My eyes bore right at the lens and Hanji. Before we knew it, Hanji had already taken about five pictures of the three of us. Reiner and Bertholdt rushed to see the outcome of them. "You never smile," Reiner commented, scrunching his eyebrows together.

"I'll take a picture of you three," Bertholdt spoke up. He gently took the camera off Hanji's hands and smiled softly.

"Thank you, Bertholdt!" she beamed. She ran up to Erwin and linked their arms together. I jumped in shock as she linked her arm around mine.

To fulfill her needs, I smiled, while still glaring. Bertholdt stepped up to hand over the camera. Hanji gasped and blinked right at me. "Don't ever make that face again, Levi," Erwin muttered.

"You look like you're ready to kill," Reiner added in.

"When does he never look like that?" Hanji lowered her arms with the camera in her hands and thanked the two for joining in. We congratulated each other, before Bertholdt and Reiner took off. Hanji and Erwin waved to them.

"You should go and find your seat," Erwin spoke up. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for me to budge.

"Can't. Eren isn't here yet," I replied, ignoring his hard stare.

"I hope he's okay," Hanji whispered.

"He is. He has to." We turned our heads to hear the main dean of the university announcing the ceremony to start in a few minutes. I groaned when he asked for all graduates to get to their positions. "Don't lose your sight of Eren," I told the two with a firm voice.

Hanji's lips rose as she nodded. "Anything to protect your precious boyfriend!" I rolled my eyes and continued to scan the many faces passing by us.

"Go," Erwin ordered.

"Fine, commander," I teased with a frown. They waved to me as I made my way to the crowd of only black gowns. We were sorted by degree and formed a single file line by last name. Finally, the dean announced the start of the ceremony.

The line moved smoothly, some appeared nervous, slightly tripping on their gown. I scanned the crowd ahead of us, searching for Eren, or at least Hanji and Erwin. My hands trembled as I continued to walk without seeing a trace of him.

The main dean's voice was muffled in my ears once we were seated. I took deep breaths, somehow managing to calm myself down. I glanced at those seated next to me. I had no clue they even existed. Luckily for me, I was in the front row.

I ignored the applause behind me and watched who walked up to the podium placed on the steps of the university's entrance.

The girl stood confidently sending a smile to all the graduates. She began to speak on her experiences over the course of the years. She paused a couple times to catch her breath, and continued on smoothly. I looked elsewhere when she started to get emotional. Her voice trembled and tried her best to play it off with a sincere smile.

As she closed her speech with an inspirational quote, a big applause surrounded us. I tapped my foot against the ground, feeling impatient, but most importantly, anxious. I bit my lip and hoped to see Eren when I stepped up.

I internally groaned when another dean went up to give their speech. One more followed right after. I stared up at the clear sky, letting myself get distracted on the puffy clouds. Another round of applause popped me out of my thoughts and I stared at the podium and a table placed a couple of feet away. The deans were preparing to call names out.

_This is it._ I was officially graduating. We were told to rise from our seats and wait by the steps until we were allowed up. They called out names one by one, receiving cheers from those seated upon us. The line was slowly decreasing in front of me.

A smile tugged on my lips as the anticipation of receiving my certificate was extremely close. For one last time, I gazed out into the crowd and froze.

Eren was seated by Erwin and Hanji. He noticed my staring and flashed me the biggest and brightest smile. I let out a big sigh of relief and continued to lovingly stare at his emerald eyes.

It was a surprise the three managed to find seats right on the second row. My eyes widen when I noticed Annie seating next to Eren. I had completely forgotten that she was a close friend of the two titans, Reiner and Bertholdt.

I snapped out of my thoughts and stared right up at the deans, who I shook hands with, while they called out my name. The crowed roared, but it was silent to me as I was deeply focused on the certificate ahead of me. I reached out and retrieved it from the main dean. He sent a small smile, which I gladly returned.

I turned back to look at the visitors section. Hanji and Eren were standing up, cheering and whistling as loud as they could. I chuckled on my way back to my seat.

The certificate sparkled in my hands. All the effort I put in the past three years paid off. I was finally free.

Names were called continuously, but all was lost in my head. Before I even knew it, the main dean was back on the podium giving his final words. All graduates rose from their seat and waited for his command. We moved the tassel from our caps to the left side just as he said. All at once, we released our caps up in air.

I tilted my head back and watched as many spun. I reached for mine, which I had thrown gently. Everyone cheered around me with great energy. Streamers popped out, falling carelessly on top of us. Even music began to play to celebrate our graduation.

People were mingling around, happily chatting away with their friends, or searching for their relatives. In all the mess, I knew I wouldn't be able to find Eren. I smirked and pushed my way through the crowd.

Ahead I caught sight of an empty space and dashed for it. I panted as I sent Eren a text message. "Let's see who gets there first," I whispered to myself. Shoving my phone into the pocket of my pants, I rushed towards the gates, dodging those who were in the way.

I stripped off my gown and cap and carried them loosely around my arm. I smiled in triumphant as I walked down the pavement. Hopefully Eren saw my message and was already heading to the park where the cherry blossom trees were still blooming.

I wanted to meet him under the same tree we shared our first kiss.

I laughed to myself, picturing Erwin and Hanji furious at me for leaving so sudden. The train station came to view and I rushed to get on as soon as the boarding time was announced. Inside, I paced in a small area. For some odd reason, I was nervous about meeting Eren.

I let out a deep breath and held tightly to one of the metal poles. The feeling of graduating was fresh and sent shivers down my spine. It felt amazing to finally be out.

I filed out of the train along with everyone else. I knew I was ahead of Eren, so I slowed my steps towards the park.

As usual, many were enjoying their time in the blossoming park. I ignored the stares of those who noticed the cap and gown. Right over the hill, the trees flushed with pink petals and fresh, green leaves. The one tree that became precious to us was still adorning the bright petals.

I stopped right in front of it and placed my hand upon the rough bark. "Grow up well," I muttered to it. It seemed strange to talk to a tree, but I knew Eren would do the same.

I leaned against it and gazed up at the clouds moving effortlessly along the cerulean sky. Off in the distance was the faint sound of rustling, probably from children playing around. Instead frantic steps were heard and I smiled knowing who it came from.

I turned my head to the side to see Eren running up to me. He also wore a suit, which impressed me. As he neared me, his steps became slow. He panted with red tinted cheeks and I admired his wavering eyes.

"Congratulations, Levi!" he exclaimed. He lunged forward and wrapped his arms around my neck. The smell of vanilla lingered on him. "I'm so happy," he whispered.

"Me too." I held his back with care, wanting to be engulfed in his sweet scent. I pushed back and stared at his wide eyes. "I'm free now and superior than you," I joked, tapping his nose on the last word.

He broke out into a fit of laughter. "Y-Yes you are!" he beamed. He wiped the tiny tears from the corner of his eyes and sent a playful smile right at me. "I have two weeks left, until we can be together during the summer!"

"Two weeks doesn't sound so bad. I can wait."

"There's so many things we can do!" he yelled, throwing his hands in the air. He tilted his head back and gawked at the tree. "I hope this tree continues to grow well." _We have the same thoughts._ "What do you want to do during the summer?" he asked, while doing his signature head tilt.

"Nothing tiresome at least," I replied and received an eye roll from the brunet. "We have plenty of time to think," I assured him.

"I'm going to miss you walking with me after school," he mumbled. He turned to look down at his shoes digging into the grass. "I'm going to miss us spending our afternoons in the music and art room."

"I'm going to miss it, too," I whispered.

Eren brought his head up and my eyes widen when I saw his bottom lip quivering uncontrollably. His eyes were filled with tears that slowly escaped, streaming down his cheeks. "L-Levi!" he cried. He threw himself onto me once again and silently sobbed against my shoulder.

I snaked my arms around and patted his back. "W-Why are you crying?" I asked, eyeing him with concern.

"I'm so overwhelmed," he mumbled through his jagged breathing. "Y-You graduating and our time together is changing." I glanced down at his shaking body and leaned in to kiss the top of his head.

It was my first time seeing Eren cry. Even though he was crying over something so petty, my chest hurt from seeing him that way. Crying was the last thing I wanted to see him do.

"I know it's going to be different, but we'll have to get through it. I won't leave you," I whispered to him. My hand wandered to his hair and caressed the soft locks. I smiled and kissed his forehead instead. "Let's make plenty of new memories together."

Finally, Eren brought his head up and locked eyes with me. The rim of his eyes were red and watery. I captured his falling tears with my thumb and continued to comfort him to the best of my abilities. "I won't leave you either," he whispered. He gripped the front of my shirt and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

I placed my hands on either side of his hips and pressed him up against me. He let out a small muffled noise causing me to smirk. As our lips mingled, I rubbed small circles against his hips. I peeked at his closed eyes and admired the way his lashes fluttered against the apple of his cheeks.

"Levi…" he whispered, before I kissed his swollen lips once again. He melted in my arms and gently ran his hand through my hair. My fingers curled from the sensation of Eren's lips, his hands and just about his entire body being pressed against mine.

Eren pulled back to regain his breathing. His lips were widely parted, showing just how bruised they were. I smirked at the state I left him in. His fingers lingered over his lips, gently feeling them, before breaking out into a grin. Tears remained glistening in his eyes.

I reached out to caress his burning cheeks in my hands. The delicacy of them sent me in a spiral. "Eren, don't cry anymore," I whispered. Emerald eyes gazed right at my hazel eyes.

"Promise me something," he muttered out. I raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue. "Let's meet here again when I graduate."

The corners of my lips rose as I imagined Eren running with his gown on. "I promise," I concluded, enveloping him in my arms. He laughed as he tried to get away from my grip.

"Come on. Hanji and Erwin are probably waiting for us," he spoke, pulling on my hand.

"Screw them," I groaned, letting him drag me away from our special spot.

As we walked hand in hand, I let my mind race with the thoughts of spending summer with Eren. He chatted away about the scenery and the graduation ceremony, while I walked and watched in amusement.

"Eren," I said. He closed his mouth and turned towards me. "Let's countdown the days till your summer break."

"Okay!" he cheered.

With dreams in our sight, the countdown to an eventful summer began.


	20. Burning Touches

(**A/N:** I'm glad I was able to update this fast! Just a warning, but there's some slight smut? well if you don't like it, then you can skip over it, if you like it, then hope you like it! Also we're finally starting to get some conflict, just little by little. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!)

* * *

**Burning Touches**

Summer was on full fling. The first day of Eren's summer break was spent differently than I had expected. He tagged along as I browsed the grand selection of cars. I decided it was time to finally get myself my one.

Even that didn't go as planned. I ended up buying a motorcycle. After registering it that day, Eren and I drove around the city. It definitely felt like summer by the mass amount of people wandering around the streets talking about their plans.

Once the moon appeared, Eren begged to go stargazing. It was beautiful as the stars sparkled in their own formations. His expressions of joy never faltered throughout that night.

I laughed when he mentioned visiting my apartment soon. I thought it was the perfect time for him to come by. Having him in my home sounded amazing.

And so, a few days passed and Eren was on his way over. Although it was Friday, we both decided on spending the day in my apartment.

I paced around nervously, scanning every inch of the apartment. I frowned whenever I spotted a speck of dust. After hours of sweeping, mopping, and wiping away any sign of dirt, it still didn't look clean to me.

The whole apartment smelled of lemons from the floor polish I used. I crawled on my knees checking under the couch for what seemed like the fifth time. I abruptly stood up in shock. "Did I change my bed sheets?" I asked myself. _Why does that even matter?_

I shook my head and tread to the down a glass of water somewhat helped calm down my nerves. I stared at the vacant apartment and wondered how Eren would act. _It's not that exciting._

I jumped slightly from the knock on the door. Setting the glass down, I made my way towards it and opened it widely.

Eren stood with his hands behind his back, grinning from ear to ear. He let out a loud awe as he stepped in. His bright eyes scanned at every corner of the room. "It smells nice in here!" he exclaimed. He glanced over at my frozen posture and asked, "Did you clean your whole apartment for me?" His rosy lips were curled in a smirk, while his orbs glinted with amusement.

I covered the lower part of my face and slowly nodded. Eren laughed and continued pacing around. "It was dirty anyway," I spoke.

"I couldn't imagine." He paused in the middle of the room and turned towards me. "For some odd reason, I imagined you living in a posh looking apartment." He noticed my lips purse and waved his hands in defense. "But I like it a lot!" he added, frantically.

I sent him a soft smile and walked up to him. "Thanks," I whispered, ruffling his soft hair. He whined as I continued to mess with it. "Do you want some tea?" I asked after fixing his hair for him.

"Yes, please!"

"You can look around if you want," I told him. I could hear his small footsteps behind me as he wandered around the living room.

"You have so many random canvases lying around," he noted. As I waited for the water to boil, I watched as Eren bounced on his heels to stare at almost everything. He scanned the stacks of CDs placed right by the small stereo system. A smile danced on his lips, while running his finger along the furniture. I turned back to sprinkle tea leaves into the pot. "This is empty, Levi!" Eren yelled.

"What is?" I yelled back. I tore my gaze away from the pot and to where Eren was pointing. To the far right of the TV was a tall table with only a small flower vase. "How is that empty?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes at the brunet.

"It's missing something," he muttered.

I shook my head and poured the tea into two mugs. "Tea is ready," I announced. I turned around and saw Eren walking up to me. Placing the mugs on the dining table, I took a seat and motioned for him to do the same.

"This is good," he whispered into the mug. Watching Eren had become a small hobby of mine. It was fascinating to me to see him do simple things. Whatever it was, he managed to still look beautiful. I came to realize that he always blew on his hot drinks and took gentle sips every few minutes. "Your apartment is fun to be in," he said. I blinked at him and asked how. "There's so many things to look at. It's interesting," he smiled.

"This is your first time. I don't blame you for thinking that."

"I'm just so excited to be here because it's your apartment!" Eren continued to ramble on about his excitement and the sudden anxiousness he was getting. I could only smile and nod my head.

Our mugs were nearly empty when Eren spoke up again. "I want to see everything in your apartment. Will you show me around?" His chin was propped on his hands, fluttering his eyes at me.

"There isn't much to see," I muttered.

"I don't care. I still want to see."

I sighed in defeat and held my hand out. "Let me take you on a small tour then." Like natural, his fingers slipped into mine and held tightly. I led him to the tall table from earlier where paintings were on the walls. I explained to him what they were and how I got my inspiration to paint them.

I pulled on him to stop staring at the paintings and dragged him to the closet. The portrait of him was hidden away where he couldn't see it. Instead, I let him take a peek at a landscape of the ocean. His emerald eyes sparkled in amazement. It was cute to see him in that way.

I didn't mind letting him see the paintings I was currently working on. "The colors are so pretty on this one!" he complimented. He ran his finger along the dried paint with care. Not even my own agents were allowed to do that.

Since the apartment itself was small, there wasn't much to show him anyway. Eren tugged my hand and I turned to him to see his cheeks turning to a rosy color. "C-Can I see your room?" he asked.

I was taken aback from his sudden request. My eyes darted from him to my room. I didn't have a problem with it, however my room wasn't exciting at all. "I guess," I answered. His eyes seemed to brighten up as I went up to the door and entered inside.

_I should have cleaned my room twice!_ I groaned feeling that my room wasn't neat enough. I stood by the closed the door and watched as Eren paced around. His eyes narrowed at each painting and photograph. He stopped once he noticed a small portrait of him on my desk. "When did you take this picture?" he asked.

"A couple months ago?" I replied. It had been a long time since I took it. It was a simple picture of him smiling down at his lap.

"It's great," he beamed at me.

While he walked to peek inside the bathroom, I sat on the made bed and waited. He emerged with wide eyes. "What?"

"Your bathroom is spotless," he breathed out. I smirked and let my eyes fall on my empty hands. I felt Eren sit to my left and inhaled deeply. I expected him to speak, but he didn't.

The silence was getting overwhelming and I was starting to think something serious was going on with him. I looked up to see his cheeks extremely red. _What's with him?_

"How long have we been together?" he suddenly asked.

"Six months," I replied. I narrowed my eyes at his twiddling thumbs.

"It feels like we've been together for a long time," he whispered.

"Eren, what's wrong?" I questioned, leaning closer to him.

He squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lips. I worried he was going to draw out blood. "L-Levi, I want you!" he screamed.

My eyes lingered on his flushed cheeks and I sighed when I realized why he was acting this way. _I'm not surprised._ "Go on," I smirked, reaching out to push his bangs away.

He hung his head low, avoiding all eye contact with me. "I-I want to be more intimate with you," he mumbled. I raised an eyebrow, surprised by how blunt he was being. "We've been together for a while now and I'm ready to go further in our relationship."

"You don't sound like it," I said. He pursed his lips and remained quiet. "You know relationships don't need to have sex in order to be closer to each other," I explained. He slowly brought his head up and stared wide eyed at me.

"But I want to," he spoke. "I want you to be my first, like you're the first person I ever dated."

"I thought I wasn't?"

"If I told you that, I thought you would have wanted to stay away since I'm not experienced in _this_." The emphasis on the last word really caught my attention. Maybe I would have cut all ties with him if I knew, but it was too late. I was already in a trance by his whole being.

I sighed and replied, "If it's what you want, then I'm not backing out." A flirtatious smile danced on my lips, while eyeing him up and down.

Eren's cheeks flushed into a deeper color and let out a shaky breath. "I'm ready." He nodded and slowly began to lift his shirt.

My mouth hung wide open and gulped as he revealed his lean chest. "Tell me when to stop, okay?" I leaned forward and captured his lips. His warm hand trailed up to my neck pulling me down until he was lying on the bed and I was hovering over him.

I moved from his lips to his neck. He quivered beneath me, moaning and gasping in pleasure. I nipped on a spot above his collar bones, making sure to leave a mark; after all _he is mine_. I felt him tug on my hair and I pulled back to stare at his glazed orbs filled with desire. I chuckled and whispered right in his ear, "I'm going to make love to you all night long."

He shuddered and urged for me to touch him even more. Somewhere along the way, our clothes were discarded in a pile right by the bed.

Moonlight poured through the window, illuminating Eren's body trembling underneath me. My hands caressed his hips and thighs as he let out sweet noises through swollen lips.

The rhythm set between us was slow and steady. I didn't miss the chance to admire the many expressions he adorned that moment. Eren's lips were parted as he inhaled sharply and exhaled deeply. I locked eyes with his; a mixture of love and trust.

Only three were words were on my mind—_I love you_. I desperately tried to say those words to him, but all I could do was kiss him deeply.

"Faster," he gasped. "Harder."

I smirked and did as he asked. My fingertips pressed against his moving hips as he withered with pleasure. He let out breathless moans and dragged his nails across my back.

Eren opened his mouth, letting me enter and I kissed him hungrily. Through the only light source of the moon, his cheeks were blazing red.

And as I pushed back to watch him fall apart, red marks from my lips and fingers adorned his body, which glistened with a thin layer of sweat.

After our release, Eren's body was limp as he stared up at me. I pulled away to lay beside him. I pushed his wet bangs away and admired the way his emerald eyes sparkled under the moonlight. It hit his face at just the right angles.

He slightly tilted his head to press a soft kiss upon my lips. The taste was sweet. He smiled into it halfway and whispered, "I love you."

Time froze and all fear of him not ever loving me back disappeared. I smiled and I opened my mouth to repeat them back, except I didn't. My throat tighten, preventing me from saying those three special words. I pulled him into my chest and intertwined our fingers together. _I love you._ I hoped he would receive my love through my fingers and into his, up his arm and into his heart.

I never let go of him as we drifted into a deep slumber.

_I regret not saying those words to you that night._

* * *

Through the edges of the curtains, sunlight poured in. I cracked one eye open and groaned. Morning had come by too fast.

All sign of drowsiness was gone, replaced by alertness. I glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand, shining bright white numbers right back at me. It was already twelve in the afternoon. It was no surprise Eren and I slept in.

I turned to the sleeping body next to me and took in the sight of Eren's delicate features. As he rested peacefully, long eyelashes brushed the apples of his cheeks and his lips were pouted while he snuggled closer into the comforter.

"You're cute," I whispered, letting my fingertips run through the soft tousle of hair. A small squeak escaped his lips from the simple touch.

His eyes twitched as he struggled to open them. "Levi," he said in a rough voice. His hand came up to rub his drowsy eyes. "Good morning," he whispered, eventually smiling.

"Good morning."

"What time is it?" he asked, burying his face into the crook of my neck. His warm breath tickled against my skin.

"Twelve," I replied. My fingertips danced along the side of his ribs and down to his hips.

He groaned and ran his hand down my hard chest. "We slept in," he said simply.

"It's no big deal, considering we were up late last night."

His cheeks flushed as he remembered what exactly happened. "It was great," he whispered.

As much as I wanted to spend the day in bed with Eren like this, it was getting late. I pulled back the comforter and stepped out into the cool air. Eren whistled behind me as I stretched out my sore limbs. "You like what you see?" I teased, before I made my way towards the closet to retrieve a new set of clothes.

"Who knew my boyfriend was so toned," he chuckled into the covers. He pushed himself up, but lost balance, falling back down to the bed. He winced and turned to stare at me for help. "It hurts," he mumbled, flushing into a brighter color.

"First time's always hurt," I assured him. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and under his knees. Pulling him up, he yelped and I laughed as I carried him into the bathroom. "A warm bath will help."

Setting him on the toilet seat, I quickly ran warm water into the tub. Once Eren was in, I joined with him.

He was childish when it came to taking a bath together. More or less, I loved it.

"I'll let you borrow some of my clothes while we wash yours," I told him. He nodded and waited for me to return. Along the way, I picked up two pills for his lower pain and a water bottle. "Well, I hope you don't mind just wearing this dress shirt and these briefs that obviously don't fit me."

Eren laughed and took them out of my hand. I eyed him from top to bottom as he checked his appearance in front of the mirror. His eyes caught my attention and smirked. "You like what you see?"

I turned my head to cover the noticeable blush. "Come on. Let's eat," I grumbled, turning away from me. Eren shook his head and followed along. "It's too late to have breakfast, so what do you want to eat instead?"

"Macaroni and cheese," he grinned. My raised an eyebrow at him, who was now sitting at the table eagerly. "I'm craving for some right now," he muttered, trying to back himself up.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "If that's what you want."

In the midst of the silence around us, Eren hummed while he waited. Even his heavenly singing couldn't distract me from what occurred last night. He didn't show any signs of remembering my silence after he said those special words.

I was aware it was selfish of me to do, but I hoped that he didn't remember at all. Just when I thought all my fear was gone, it was replaced by a more terrifying one.

After placing a generous amount of the meal in two separate plates, I asked him, "What do you want to drink?"

"Water is fine."

Setting the plates and then leaving for the two glasses of water, I huffed as I sat across from him. He was already digging into the hot macaroni. "God, is that how you at eat at home?" I questioned, leaning over to wipe cheese away from the corner of his mouth.

"Sorry, I'm really hungry," he mumbled.

"Have you called or texted Mikasa?" I asked with worry. I picked at the macaroni and wondered if she was angry just as we were speaking.

"No, but don't worry! I told her last night that if I didn't come home, then I was sleeping over at your place." He looked up and sent me a beaming grin. "I'll text her to let her know I'll be heading home later," he assured me by pulling out his phone.

I sighed in relief and continued to eat the rest of the food lying on the plate.

After our meal, Eren asked if we could just lounge on the couch and watch TV until evening. Running into my room, he emerged with a blanket he had found in one of my drawers. I couldn't remember where exactly it came from, but it gave me a familiar comfort.

Hours in, Eren was snuggled in my arms with his eyes glued to the screen. He had forced me to watch a favorite show of his—something about two detectives falling in love with each other.

During the uninteresting scenes, I was hooked on staring at his relaxed expression. His cheeks grew red whenever he sensed my full attention being on him. He would playfully hit me on my arm, only to receive a warm hug.

Just as he was about to switch to another episode, I reached out and held his hand. He froze and turned to me with a confused look. "We need to make plans on what to do this whole summer," I stated.

He opened his mouth and let out a small 'ah'. "Do you have any suggestions?" he asked, returning to stare at the flashing screen.

I remained quiet wondering what I could possibly do with him. However, it was Eren. He didn't care on what we did as long as we were together. "Let's go on a trip."

"What?" He turned to me with wide eyes, slightly sparkling with excitement.

"I think it'd be nice to leave the city for a few days," I explained. "We can go to a town near the beach if you like."

Eren was quiet as he tried to process it. "I like it! I want to go!" he exclaimed. His hands were pressed against my chest as he pecked a kiss on my cheek. "I can't wait!"

"Then let's go in three weeks?" He scrunched his brows together in confusion. "Let me get enough money so we can go. You need to save money, too."

"Oh, that makes sense. In three weeks we'll go!" he beamed.

I glanced behind him and checked out the window to notice the sun slowly coming down. "It's getting late. You should get going," I told him.

He whined as he rose from the couch and tread ahead of me. Once he changed into his clean clothes, he laced our hands together and grinned. "Summer is going to be fun with you," he admitted.

I gave him a long, tender kiss and pulled back to push his bangs away. "It'll be fun with you around," I answered. I pulled his hand, dragging him towards the front door. "I'm walking you home, so you get to be with me longer."

He laughed and laughed with happiness in his racing heart.

With Eren around, summer was going to be one hell of a ride.


	21. Day and Night

(**A/N: **Finally an update! I recently started school and it has kept me occupied from writing ;A; This is a long chapter, so it took me a while to revise a couple times. This chapter and the next one were heavily inspired by the kdrama _'It's Okay, It's Love'_! Enough of my talking, enjoy this chapter! )

* * *

**Day and Night**

"Are we all set?"

"Yes!" grinned Eren. He clutched his suitcase in his hands, hopping from one leg to the other with no patience.

I shook my head and checked the whole apartment for the fourth time. Everything was spotless and put back to its original place.

"Levi, your place will be fine!" Eren fumed, almost heading out the door without me. "We'll only be gone for three days," he assured. His scowl was replaced by a warm smile.

"Yeah, you're right," I muttered. I turned around and let Eren hook his arm around mine. After securely locking the door, we made our way down the steel steps and into the taxi waiting right by the sidewalk. With the sociable taxi driver, our vacation was starting off pretty well.

After an hour of checking our passports and luggage in the airport, we boarded the plane with excitement surging through us—mostly Eren.

Eren's eyes were glued to the passenger window, awing at how incredibly close the plane was to the puffy white clouds. "Have you never been on a plane before?" I asked him, keeping my eyes drawn to the sketch book in my hands.

"No, I have." He turned to face me and went on, "But I always find that being in the air is fun." I hummed in response and continued sketching. I felt his eyes scanning around the small space around us. "I can't believe you made the impossible so possible," he breathed out.

"How so?"

"First off, we're actually heading to a nice town near the beach, and we're riding in first class!" Eren shook his head, while beaming. "I can only imagine how the hotel will look."

"And this is all for you," I whispered. I felt his head lean over to peek at the drawing. Without taking my eyes off of it, I reminded him, "We decided that during the whole ride I would be sketching and you would be catching up on sleep."

"But I'm not tired." I tightened my hold on the pencil and ignored him. "The first time I went on a plane was to move to where we're living now. I was so nervous! You wouldn't imagine just how nauseous I was!" he rambled on. I wondered why he was talking so much and not leaving me alone, even if I was used to it. "I haven't gone to the beach since I was young, so I'm excited about that!"

I breathed out and maintained a serious look. "Eren," I spoke.

"Why are you being so rude?" he asked with his brows furrowed.

His sudden change in attitude really took me by surprise. You couldn't predict when his upbeat mood would take a sudden turn. I stared at him with wide eyes, but reverted them back to the sketchbook. "I don't want to say that I can't sketch because of you," I replied, warily.

"But it's boring not having someone to talk to." His mouth rose into a smile and he fluttered his lashes at me. "You can sketch on the way back home, so please pay attention to me for now."

I closed my eyes and closed the sketchbook. "I lost," I sighed. Slowly opening my eyes, Eren grinned widely in triumph. I smiled as he ordered himself a drink. Eren was such a tease.

Hours later, we arrived to our destination, Utopia. The sun was slowly setting and guessing by how far the hotel was, we would arrive in time for dinner.

I hauled our luggage into a rental car and made my way to the driver's seat. Eren stared at the car without saying a word. "Hurry up, or else we're going to be late!" I yelled to bring him out of his thoughts.

He nodded and quickly sat in the passenger seat. "Late for what?" he asked right after I started the car.

"Dinner at the hotel."

The scenery was magnificent even during the sunset. The sky appeared as if it came from a painting by someone so well known. Orange and pink tints danced among the sun's bright appearance. The smell of salt water lingered in the air, telling us that we were near the ocean. Even through the windows lowered halfway, the breeze felt cool upon our skin.

"The landscape is so beautiful," Eren whispered, turning his head to get a look at everything around us. "It's refreshing!"

"We're here," I announced, making a turn to enter the road leading directly to the hotel. The building itself appeared like a bigger version of a beach house.

After parking the car, we were led to the entrance by the employees waiting for us. They carried our luggage, while we leisurely walked down the wooden pathway. Luminous lights brightened the area around us under the now dark sky. Even at night the palm trees shimmered.

I held onto Eren's hand, pulling him with me towards the front counter. Through the corner of my eye, I watched as he let go to awe at our surroundings; pristine floor with decor to match the ocean theme. I thanked the employee who handed over the room key and called to Eren to follow.

"Levi, just how much money do you have?" he asked with wide, curious eyes.

"Enough for you to not worry about," I replied back, plainly. He huffed his cheeks and trailed right behind.

Once we reached our room, Eren ran inside and gasped at the view from the grand windows. The view of the sea shined right back at us. As I thanked the employees who brought our luggage in, I heard Eren open the wide door and step out. "Levi, this isn't a hotel!" he yelled. "This is obviously a resort!"

I walked out into the small lounging area and muttered, "Okay, I lied. It's not a hotel, but a resort." I stared up at him, who paid no attention to me, but the waves ahead. "I didn't want you to worry about how expensive the trip is."

He hummed and turned to wrap his arms around my neck. "It's fine. I love it anyway."

I pulled back to stare at his sparkling eyes. "Do you want to call room service instead of going to the dining hall to eat?" He nodded, showing off his pearly whites.

I went back inside, while Eren tread ahead. Right on the nightstand was a phone specifically for room service. As I talked with the employee at the front desk, Eren browsed through a menu found in the small drawer. I let him order to his heart's content.

It was a surprise to us when our meals arrived so quickly. Eren didn't hesitate to dig right in. The little area outside the room was occupied by us eating in silence and admiring the stars shining above us.

"That was delicious!" exclaimed Eren. Right after we finished our dinner, we moved to the wide lounging seat big enough for the two of us. He placed his head on my shoulder and laced our hands together. "It feels so relaxing to be here." I hummed and ran my thumb over his knuckle. "What do you have planned for us tomorrow?" he asked.

I smirked and replied, "Just wait and see."

"Levi! You know I can't do that!" he whined. His voice was becoming soft and husky. It was a habit of his whenever he was getting drowsy. "L-Let's have lots of fun," he mumbled.

"Of course we'll have fun." I reached up to stroke his hair, feeling the softness on my fingertips. His head began to bob and he continued to mumble his words. They were long forgotten in the silence enveloping us.

I glanced down to see his peaceful sleeping figure. I slipped away and prepared myself to carry him to bed. Despite him being taller than me, he was lighter, but still tiring to hold in my own two arms.

I gently laid him down on the soft mattress and pulled the white covers over his curled body. I quickly made my way around and climbed in bed with him. The sheets were incredibly soft and the pillows were feather-like.

A yawn escaped my lips and I groaned not wanting to stop admiring Eren's features. Seconds passed and before my eyelids shut, a smile curled on his lips.

* * *

Morning came and I was awoken by a soothing sensation upon my head. I cracked one eye open and caught Eren's wide eyes staring right back at me. His hand was frozen right on top of my forehead. "Good morning," he said, awkwardly.

"Good morning," I yawned. I reached out and pulled him into an embrace.

"L-Levi!" he squeaked out.

"Hm, let me hold you for a bit." His laugh resonated within my chest. "What time is it?" I asked.

"I believe it's nine."

I pushed back and gave a quick kiss on his lips, catching him by surprise. "I'm going to take a shower, now. You're welcome to join me," I told him, treading to the bathroom. I smirked hearing Eren jump out of bed.

After our quick shower, we hurried to get change into appropriate clothes for the day. As we walked into the dining hall, visitors were slowly making their way out to start on their day as well. Even breakfast passed by quickly. Eren whined as I hurried him to follow along.

"Where are we going?" He asked behind me. We emerged from the building and moved towards the rental car.

"Sightseeing," I said, simply.

I revved the engine, while Eren adjusted himself in the passenger seat. "Let's go!" he yelled, pointing out. We glanced at each other and laughed in joy.

This time with the blue sky, it brightened the whole town in flush colors. The smell of salt water returned to us and palm trees danced with the gentle breeze. Driving down many roads only hyped up our excitement for what was ahead of us.

We made constant stops to small historical sites near the beach. With every location we went to, Eren and I constantly took pictures to save the memories. He groaned whenever I tried to drag him back to the car.

"I wanted to stay there a bit longer," he mumbled. I glanced over to find him pouting and browsing through the number of pictures we took.

"You won't be saying that when we arrive to our next stop," I said, already imagining the look on his face. Making a sharp turn, we entered a long road on top of a bridge.

Eren craned his neck to see the vast sea around us. "I want to swim in the ocean," he muttered.

"We'll go tomorrow. I'm not sure we'll have time today."

Far from the town, the only sight around us was vegetation. They flushed with green and covered the view that I wanted Eren to see. Eventually we emerged and reached a dead end.

"We're on a cliff!" he screamed. His hands gripped the edge of the seat as he shot me glares. "I-Is this safe?" His jaw quivered as he tried to speak in full sentences.

"Eren," I deadpanned. "We're yards away from the edge. You're not going to die if you step out of this car."

He frowned and continued to glare. "I-If you say so," he mumbled.

We stepped out of the car and immediately Eren awed at the sight. _Where did his nervous self go?_ I shook my head and followed him, who began to sprint ahead. He held his arms out and froze to let the cool breeze sweep over him.

"Do you like it?" I asked, placing myself right beside him.

Our eyes scanned the vast view of the sparkling ocean. The waves crashed below us, the breeze felt cool on our skin, and seagulls glided right over us. The sun peeked through the huge clouds every few minutes.

"It's beautiful," Eren breathed out. He crept his way to the edge, but stopped about a few feet away. "You can almost see the ocean floor," he commented. He waved his hand behind, beckoning me to come towards him.

"I've always wanted to visit this place," I admitted. My hazel eyes met the deep blue ocean. You could get lost in them, like how I could get in lost in Eren's bright orbs.

"This is the perfect place to take pictures!" he exclaimed. He balled his fists and jumped up and down on the tip of his feet. "Let's take more pictures!"

I chuckled and retrieved the camera that was hanging around his neck. With the sleek device, I backed away to get a better angle of him. With the ocean behind him, he stood straight, flashing his ever so perfect smile right at me. One snap and he was off to another position and pose.

I narrowed my eyes at his strange pose and shook my head. "That's not right," I spoke. I stepped towards him and reached for his limp arm. "Hold your hat," I ordered. Along the way from a historical site, Eren bought a hat for fun, that was too big for him, but still stylish.

"L-Like this?" he shifted on his feet very unsure of himself.

"Yeah," I smiled. I hurried back and snapped another picture of him. "Okay, now walk away, while looking towards me!"

He slipped the hat off and laughed at the request, but none the less followed my instructions.

It got to the point I was even taking weird positions to take as much pictures of him at every angle.

"Let me see!" He ran up to me and leaned his head over to get a look at the dim screen of the camera. Nothing but his smile and laugh flashed back at him. "Why am I so photogenic?" he asked out loud.

"Conceited are we," I joked. He laughed and placed his forehead against my shoulder. With my free hand, I brushed strands of his hair away. His eyes locked with mine and we stayed like that for quite a while.

His arms snaked comfortably around my waist. Wrapping my arm around his shoulders, I snuggled him into my chest and placed my chin upon his soft hair. With the breeze blowing around us, we watched the running waves and the green around us sparkle. My hands were occupied in running through his locks, which felt incredible to me.

"I want to stay like this forever," he whispered.

That same statement always ran through my mind whenever I was with him. "Me too," I whispered. I pulled back to stare at his emerald eyes and smirked. "Are you ready to continue our adventure?" I asked, teasingly.

"Do we really have to go?" he groaned. He shifted his gaze away to the flush green.

"I can leave you here, if that's what you want," I shrugged, already making my way towards the car.

"Wait! Don't do that!" he yelled. I laughed and shook my head. He sprinted past me and jumped inside the car. He stuck his tongue out as I made my way around to the driver's seat.

"Do that again and I will leave you behind," I joked.

He rolled his eyes and fastened his seat belt. "Can I pick where to go next?" I nodded and watched as his face lit up. "Let's go to the boardwalk!" he exclaimed.

I smiled because I already planned on heading there. "We'll go, just for you," I said, starting the engine up to start the drive back to town.

The ride was filled with Eren's voice as he sung along to the tunes from the radio. His smile never faltered and his hand remained squeezing my own.

Parking far from the boardwalk wasn't so bad for us. We didn't mind walking a long way. The shops came to view with their vibrant signs welcoming us upon our arrival. Abundance of people walked along the wooden pathway. The smell of the sea was strong from where we were standing.

"There's so much to do here!" Eren spoke, though his voice was faint amongst the noisy crowd. He gave a small tug on my hand, batting his eyes with eagerness.

"Lead the way," I sighed. My eyes remained locked to the back of his head, tracing every strand that stood up from the breeze. There was a lovely flush on the back of his neck from the sun's rays; I made a note to write it down as one of the many beautiful marks of Eren.

The shops lined up to our left ranged from antiques, to clothing, and to simple necessities for swimming. I let my mind wander, guessing on what Eren could possibly choose. He was a surprise, waiting for the right moment to bolt to the first thing that caught his interest.

We walked side by side with silence between us, but not a bad sort of silence. Eventually growing tired of it, I opened my mouth to speak, only to get interrupted by Eren himself. "That looks fun!" he grinned. I followed silently, letting myself get dragged by the brunet.

The shop was filled with miniature sculptures. The dried up clay stood upright, covering every inch of the shelves hung against the walls. Upon entering, two long tables occupied a side of the shop. Parents with their kids happily painted the once white sculptures. Couples joined in with their chosen gift to each other.

The sight of the paint gave a sense of warmth in the pit of my stomach. The paint splatters didn't even bother me. Just the sight of the colors was enough to relax me.

"What should we choose?" Eren thought to himself aloud, browsing through the numbers of choices. Our hands were long gone apart, and I found myself missing his touch. I turned to pick the first sculpture that caught my eye. The hard clay of the dragon head felt cold to the touch. "That looks so cool," he awed with bright eyes glowing.

"What did you pick?" I asked, taking small steps towards one of the tables.

"This!" He held his hands out, displaying a small pencil holder, adorned with a moon and sun by swirls of stars.

"Starry night," I whispered, unconsciously.

"I didn't even realize I picked something you like!" he laughed. He sat himself down and patted the empty seat to his left. Taking the small seat, I watched as he reached for the paint palette and brushes. "Since you're the artist here, you will help me."

"Wow, you're not even going to ask politely?" My voice was sarcastic, but a small laugh escaped through. He pouted and dipped a brush into a dark shade of blue.

At the rate of ten minutes, the dragon sculpture was completely covered in vibrant colors. Turning it to every side, there was no sign of a white spot left. I let out a sigh of triumph and scooted closer to Eren.

The tip of his tongue stuck out as he was deeply focused on painting the edges of the stars. "How is this?" he asked, holding it up inches away from my face.

I scrunched my eyes and thinned my lips. "You really don't have steady hands," I commented. He let out a deflated sigh and lowered it back on the stained surface. "But I can help you make it look better," I assured him with a small squeeze on the hand.

Although our skills couldn't even compare, Eren's painting was beautiful. The tiny overlapping of two colors was amusing to stare at, along with the mismatched shades that seemed to reflect back on his orbs. After noticing his efforts, I persuaded him to quit, but he wouldn't budge. Determination filled his orbs as he tried to make it the best looking sculpture he's ever done—the only sculpture he's ever painted to be exact.

"It's finished!" he grinned, showing off his artwork. I leaned against the palm of my hand and watched him poke the two sculptures. "We're amazing, aren't we?" He patiently waited for my response, but I was concentrated on his wide smile. Eyelashes fluttered with eyes widening by the second. "You know I get flustered when you stare at me!" he whined, burying his face into his hands.

I forced his hands away and frowned. "Your hands are dirty. Don't do that again."

"Clean freak," he mumbled, but nonetheless smiled back.

After thanking the owner of the shop, we emerged to find the sky darkening. The boardwalk was bustling with even more tourists than before. I held Eren's hand tightly and pulled him with me. My hand was cold, while his remained warm, but we didn't mind.

"Can we go to a souvenir shop?" he asked beside me. He turned his head several times searching for that particular shop.

I wordlessly followed as he hurried to one direction. In a matter of minutes, the souvenir shop came to view. They sold small trinkets and the common souvenirs like shirts and mugs. Everything looked relatively cheap, but good quality. "Maybe I should get something for Hanji and Erwin," I whispered to myself.

"Mikasa would love this!" He held a small jewelry box adorned with flower paintings. He reached out and picked up a miniature notebook and smiled to himself. "Armin needs something like this," he said.

"Buy them," I encouraged him.

He glanced at me and back to the small objects. "Why not." He smiled and made his way around to browse even more. "I'll get the others key chains," he chuckled.

Letting him do his own thing, I paced around, occasionally stopping to stare at whatever caught my interest. In the end, I found myself paying for a good luck charm and a mug. Anybody could guess that the charm was for Hanji—_she really needs it._

"A mug for Erwin?" Eren questioned. He clutched a plastic bag in his hand, while slipping his other around mine.

"He drinks _a lot_ of coffee," I said, emphasizing on the amount of Erwin's intakes of that particular drink.

"You like coffee, too," Eren added.

"I do."

"But you also like tea."

I glanced at him and scoffed, "Why are you saying what I like out loud?" His laugh was loud, that vibrated through his fingertips and into my own.

"I find it nice that we know each other's likes and dislikes. It shows that we pay close attention to the other," he explained. He slightly swung our conjoined hands and began to giggle to himself. "Now say what I like!"

"Since when were you so pushy—" I paused and forced a frown. "Never mind that, you were always pushy." He rolled his eyes, but smiled either way. As we continued to walk along the boardwalk, I thought of the many things I came to learn about Eren. "You like your coffee to be sweet, and your tea to be warm," I said. Before he could even speak up, I continued on. "You prefer cheese pizza over pepperoni. You always listen to a new song at least two times, before you decide if you like it or not. Also, you have a cute mole right above the left side of your hip."

"H-How do you know?" he squeaked, flushing to the brightest shade of red. His eyes darted around that immediately came to a stop on mine. "What if someone heard?" he asked, frantically.

"Are you fucking serious? I think it's obvious why I know that, and why would anyone care about that?"

He opened his mouth, but quickly closed it, knowing he couldn't give a sly reply. "I-I guess you really do know a lot about me," he mumbled, while shielding his face away.

There were plenty of things that I knew about Eren.

And he had no clue about it.

"But you know what else I like?" he piped up. I prepared myself for his sudden enthusiasm that never failed to bring a smile to my lips.

"What?"

"Food!" he exclaimed. "And speaking of food, let's go eat!"

And just as I had mentioned, my lips rose into the smile Eren always seemed to love. "Alright. Lead the way."

Being pulled by him was no longer strange. Dinner with him would be no different than the wonderful moments we spent together.

* * *

"Why are we out here? I'm tired and want to go to sleep!" Eren whined, dragging his footsteps in the soft sand.

"Can you shut up and just follow me?" I countered, pulling his hand with more strength. I knew how exhausted he was, but so was I. I just wanted to show all the beauty the beach offered at night.

Eren deserved to see all the beauty in the world.

Eren awed once he noticed the simple blanket spread out in the cool sand. Ahead of time, I called an employee to set it up. Lying in a heap was another blanket to cover ourselves.

"What is all this?" he asked, his smile growing at the sight.

"I thought you would like to spend the night out here," I told him. "Look, our room is right behind us, so you don't have to worry about being far from it." I pointed towards the hotel that continued to shine with the abundance of vibrant lights.

Eren's gaze shifted from the building, to me, and towards the shore ahead of us. "It's beautiful," he whispered. His fingers grazed against mine, holding tightly for assurance. "What if I get cold?"

"I'll hold you to warm you up."

"What if a crab bites my foot?"

"I'll carry you to the nearest hospital."

"What if a shark—"

"Okay, now you're being stupid," I deadpanned. He tilted his head back to let out a laugh and immediately covered his gaping mouth. "I made sure there weren't any sharks in these waters," I muttered, already feeling a blush creep up on my cheeks. _It's natural to pick an area where the carnivorous creatures stay away from, right?_

His laughter never ceased, and nor did the roaring waves beside us. I narrowed my eyes on him and used my only option to get his attention.

I ripped his hand away from his mouth and smirked as he froze, his eyes wavering with shock. I crashed our lips together and quickly earned a small moan from Eren. Our lips glided over wet, hot, and smoothly. My hand reached up to hold his soft cheeks and pressed our foreheads together.

As if it was natural, our knees gave in and we tumbled to the ground, landing on the blanket. Without giving Eren a chance to speak up, I captured his lips once more and rolled our tongues together. I hovered over him, making sure not to add pressure on his body. He fumbled to slide his palms up my chest and onto my shoulders to bring my body closer to his.

The crashes of the waves and the chirping of crickets were pushed to the back of our minds, only to be replaced with our intimacy. His breathing was rapid, mixed with the cute noises he spilled, breaking the tranquility surrounding us. Through half-lidded eyes, I glanced at his furrowed brows and lashes pressed against soft, tan skin.

He was beautiful in these moments, but he was even more beautiful under the bright moonlight.

Taking the advantage of the moment, I slid my hand under his shirt, feeling his hot skin against my palm. Expecting to hear Eren beg for more, his hand flew up to push mine away. The kiss was broken and my eyes bore into his. "C-Can we not do this here…" he croaked out. His swollen lips rose in an awkward smile. "I'd feel uncomfortable doing it out here. What if someone came by?" his voice rose with worry.

I sighed out and pushed myself up. The mood was ruined, but even so, I enjoyed it very much. "We'll do it another time," I said, lying next to him.

"Are you upset?" he inquired. Keeping my gaze glued to the sky, I felt him cuddle against my arm and press his forehead against my shoulder.

"No," I uttered. "I don't want to hurt you…"

His lips pressed against my neck, leaving a soft kiss that sent shivers throughout my body. "Thank you," he whispered. Even in the tone of his voice, I was aware he was beyond happy. "Is it just me or does the sky look more fascinating here than back home?"

I turned my head to see that Eren returned to lying on his back, watching the stars dance along the inky abyss. "You're wrong," I answered, a few seconds later. "It looks fascinating whenever we're together."

His small glare was a big contrast to the smile he was so desperately trying to hide. "You certainly know how to charm me over," he mumbled. I felt a smile tug across my lips.

We moved ourselves to get a better view of the ocean after a while. The amount of waves seemed to decrease over the course of the hour, but remained to create a soft lull. The ocean water shimmered as if it was covered in silver glitter. Sand was swept up by the breeze, sparkling across our vision.

"I'm so sleepy," Eren grumbled. His arms stretched out to hold my arm like a child in need. Soft yawns escaped his pouting lips, while he struggled to speak. "L-Let's go to sleep," he whispered.

I laid down and brought him into my arms. I gently caressed his soft locks, soothing him into a long slumber.

But before he even closed his eyes, he whispered, "I can hear your heartbeat." I admired his eyes and his adorable sleepy mumbles. "It beats for me."

"Indeed it does," I whispered, too. In that moment, I could have said those special words.

Eren's mumbles were replaced by his soft breathing. I frowned and opted to continue watching over him. I loved him so much.

When sleep finally arrived for me, I hoped and hoped, the pools of colors that glimmered in his orbs would appear in my dreams.

* * *

(**A/N: **Since I am in school now, my updates will be a lot slower. I hope you all can be patient with me! Leave reviews on your thoughts if you haven't, I'll try my best to answer you.~ )


	22. Oh Sweet Nightmare

(**A/N: **How strange that I'm updating the night before a big exam. Hello my lovelies! I'm back? Well, I guess I should apologize for the long wait on this chapter. This school year has been...rough. Three more weeks and I'm out! I'm not really enthusiastic about this story anymore, but something is keeping me going. Hopefully you all are still willing to support and read this for however long it takes me to finish it. It's a goal for me to do! Well, enjoy! )

* * *

**Oh Sweet Nightmare**

Swirls of blue and green filled my vision, never ceasing to give away. And yet, a simple crash of water made it all disappear. It was all replaced by dark figures swaying at an idle pace.

The smell of sea salt was strong and it stung my nose. My sight was hazy, but nonetheless, I was aware of a pair of warm eyes staring right back at me. "Eren," I croaked out. My throat felt strained. I reached out to touch his face—wherever it was.

Then I noticed his eyes seemed different. I struggled to see through my horrendous vision and felt my chest constrict. Eren was smiling without a care. Fear was right at my fingertips.

A roar of waves came crashing down and I could no longer see Eren. I scanned from left to right and felt for his presence. He screamed out my name, but I still couldn't reach him.

My hand pressed up against a warm liquid. The scent of metallic was overwhelming. I didn't dare to guess what it was.

A simple whisper from him was all it took for me to finally notice where he was. Tears pricked at the corner of my eyes as I slowly turned towards him.

He lied behind me, his chest drenched in his own blood, but he continued to smile. Even in his state, he was tragically beautiful.

I crawled towards him and felt dry gasps leaving my chapped lips. I shook his shoulders, desperately calling out his name. He felt lifeless. The touch of his blood felt too real. Hot tears dripped carelessly onto his bruised eyelids.

"Don't leave me alone!" I screamed, burying my head in his chest.

All at once, the roar of the waves pierced my hearing. I clenched my teeth in pain. Eren was no longer in my touch.

I was desperate, scared, and hopeless. Losing him was my biggest fear, and I let it happen.

His hands still lingered on my shaking body.

"Levi!"

My eyes shot open and everything seemed to have disappeared. Eren's brows were furrowed with worry. I felt his hands caress my face and shoulders. "E-Eren…" I gasped.

"I-I'm here. You're safe," he whispered.

Realty hadn't hit me as I continued to call out his name. I wrapped my arms around him and checked his sides, arms, and even legs for any sign of a wound. Mumbles of blood escaped my dry lips. "Y-You had blood here," I told him, pointing to the side of his chest.

"Levi," he narrowed his eyes with apprehension. "You just had a nightmare. I'm okay." His hands trembled as he reached out to massage my back. "Everything is okay," his voice cracked.

I leaned forward and let him hold me tightly. "Please don't leave me," I muttered in the crook of his neck.

The waves were faint, but the roars of it were embedded in my hearing. The image of Eren's lifeless body was forever burned in my mind.

Tears poured out as my body shuddered. His hums grew loud, the gentle caress of his hands soothed me, and the simplicity of it all was enough to calm the both of us.

I pulled back to wipe my tears away. Even then, I _still_ didn't want Eren to see me this way. "Thank you," I whispered with my head hung low.

His silence was endearing. "Come on," was all he said. He slipped his hand into mine and tugged me to follow him.

I staggered to keep up with him. He glanced back and smiled for assurance. Once we entered, our footsteps rung against the wooden floor. By tomorrow morning we would find trails of sand that escaped through the gaps of our toes.

Eren placed his hands on my shoulders and motioned me to lay down on the bed. I watched through the dim lighting of the moon as he moved across the room. The back door was closed off and a steady quiet filled the room.

My breathing was jagged and I curled up on my side in hopes of getting rid of the sickening feeling. I felt a big weight occupy the other side of the bed. Next thing I knew, Eren gently pulled my arm to look at him. "I'm here," he whispered.

I reached up and felt through the darkness for contact. His cheek was cool to the touch. I gingerly fondled with the apples of his cheeks and his eyelashes. He let out a small laugh and wriggled closer.

Having him this close was what I needed. "C-Can you sing to me?" I asked, running my fingertips in his velvety hair.

"Gladly," he responded. With a soft voice, he began to sing a song so familiar to us. It was a song we stumbled upon when we lounged around in the art room.

Through my guesses, it was way past midnight and while everyone in the resort was fast asleep, two beings were awake from a trauma that could not possibly be hidden away—telling Eren my nightmare wasn't an option.

In the midst of his alluring voice, I let my eyelids close and let sleep take me away.

Maybe this time, the nightmare would have disappeared by now.

* * *

At the crack of dawn, I rolled over and stared at the sun rise from the sparkling shores. Without making a single noise, I crept up from the bed and stepped out into the lounging area. I slumped into one of the seats, dropping my head upon my hands.

I had a painful headache as if I was hungover. I had no idea the nightmare had taken a toll on me. A part of me wanted to open up about it to Eren, but I also felt that it would be a burden to him.

I was scarred. I was paranoid.

I was ready to give up on everything. I wanted to run away.

But the simple thought of Eren not being my side was enough to keep me going.

I let out an exhausted sigh and peeked back to see his sleeping figure. I knew he was going to pester me about the nightmare. If a few details would be enough to satisfy him, then it'd be okay not revealing the whole dream. I didn't want him to be concerned over my own problems.

Was I being selfish?

I rose from the seat and tip-toed into the room. My eyes lingered over Eren, who slept soundly. I wondered how easily he could sleep after last night. I honestly felt a little envious. I brushed his bangs back and bit back my trembling lips.

"I'm sorry. In advance for everything that could happen here on out."

An hour later, I found myself having breakfast with Eren, whose smile never seemed to falter. It was apparent that he was trying his best to lighten up the mood. Every single time I tried to express joy, my mind lingered back to my fears. I was doing a shitty job on hiding my feelings for once.

"Levi," he spoke. With a small smile, he reached out to lace our fingers and kept his gaze on them. "I didn't want to talk about this so early, but that nightmare is _clearly_ bothering you." I stared at my half eaten food, pondering on how to respond. "It'll only be a burden if you don't tell someone about it," he concluded.

I didn't want to tell him, but if I didn't speak, he would get upset. "It was simple," I started. I forced myself to make eye contact with him. "I had a dream that I lost you in a tragic way," I shook my head, already seeing his lifeless body.

He let out a sigh and squeezed my hand. "Please tell me you're not believing it will happen," he uttered. I remained silent, trying to understand his tone of voice. He didn't seem to be taking it serious. "Levi, it's not going to happen. Dreams are only interpretations of what's going on with you and your surroundings," he explained.

"So what does it mean?" I questioned.

He bit his bottom lip and shook his head. "I don't know honestly. Either way, I don't see anything terrible happening to me any sooner...besides failing some test!" he chuckled.

I blinked at him and couldn't help, but laugh lightly at his dumb humor. "I guess you're right." It still didn't satisfy me, however.

"What's on today's list?" he asked, quickly changing the subject.

"We have a short day, since we need to pack and sleep early for tomorrow morning's flight," I replied. He blinked at me with no movement as if my answer didn't satisfy him. "I mean we can go swimming; your choice," I mumbled.

"I've been waiting to go swimming," he smiled.

"We were busy yesterday, so today is the only day we have left for it."

"Then let's hurry!" He took a swig of orange juice and jumped up from his seat.

"There's plenty of time," I said under my breath.

Eren froze once he noticed I hadn't moved one bit. "Ah, I got ahead of myself, didn't I?" I blinked at him as he stood in defeat.

I began to beat myself up for bringing his mood down and quickly stood up. "Come on," I called to him. Our hands brushed cautiously, but neither of us made a move.

When we reached our room, Eren dashed to his suitcase and pulled out his swimming shorts. "Is it okay if I change in here?" he asked. There was a speck of shyness on his cheek.

"Why are you asking when I've already seen you naked?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but frowned knowing I was right. "You better not eye me." I chuckled and turned away to retrieve my shorts. By the time I had turned back, he was already heading towards to the back doors. "Hey, let's race!"

"Race?" I questioned after slipping into my own shorts. I wondered if Eren could even swim. _Why am I even thinking about this? He must know otherwise he wouldn't be so excited about it._

"We can race on who can reach the water first," he explained. A grin grew on his determined expression. "You open the door and at the count of three we'll sprint, okay?"

"Okay," I smirked with a roll of my eyes.

I swiftly opened the back door to the lounging area and tread back to match Eren's ridiculous stance. We eyed each other and nodded. "One." I glowered at the beach ahead of us and leaned forward. "Two." My hands curled to the point my knuckles became white. "Three!" I dashed out the door and into the hot sand. I inhaled sharply at the burn, but remained focused on reaching past the shore.

I felt Eren's hand on my wrist and I instantly pulled away. There was no way I was going to let him beat me even at a childish game.

The cool water met the skin on my toes and soon my legs were submerged under the crystalline blue. I turned around in time to see Eren entering the water in last place. A grin danced on my lips, while he pouted at his loss.

"Next time I'll win," he muttered.

Just from hearing 'next time', my lips rose even more. A sudden splash of water hit my face, causing me to jerk back and land on the shallow ocean floor. Droplets of water dripped from my hair as I glared up at Eren, who smiled innocently.

_There won't be a next time, Eren._

"Do you want to die?" I smirked, rising up to return his little "gift". A hard push of the water drenched Eren completely.

"Oh you're on!" he yelled, squinting his eyes in determination.

I smiled in amusement as we chased each other splashing water at every chance we got. "Getting tired there?" I taunted from afar.

"N-No! I'm just getting started," he breathed out heavily.

I came to a slow stop and waited for him to catch up. Once he was near, I reached for his hand and pulled him into my arms. "Look at you," I cooed. "You're exhausted from just chasing me around."

"You're too fast," he muttered, burying his head in my bare chest. Even through our skin contact, I could feel his cheeks burning hot. A fuzzy warmth filled my chest from thinking of the reasons, causing his cheeks to flare up. "Can we just swim around now?" he insisted with a mumble.

"Well, that's why we're here, right?"

He pushed me away and snarled. "Well aren't you the king of teasing," he remarked.

"Didn't you know? Teasing is my middle name."

He rolled his eyes in annoyance and trudged past me through the deeper side of the ocean water.

I chuckled, shaking my head at his childish behavior. He still wasn't used to my constant jokes. "Eren, I'm sorry!" I shouted loud and clear. "You're just so adorable, so I have to mess with you." He paused and glanced back with a pout. I struggled to reach him because of the small waves crashing towards us. "Don't be mad!"

"It's just that—" he paused to turn around to face me. "I get all embarrassed and my heart won't stop beating! Only you make me feel this way!"

My mouth was left agape from his sudden confession. He continued to flush to a bright pink. "Please say more," I spoke, staring in wonder at how the sun reflected on the droplets resting on his skin, angling perfectly on his emerald eyes.

Without a second thought, he dropped down to submerge himself in the water. "Aren't you going to come down?" He questioned. I felt my body float as I neared him. His eyes softened once I was in front of him. "See. It's nice when we're the only two here," he whispered.

It honestly felt refreshing. With just the two of us in the vast ocean, it seemed as if nothing could get in the way.

The sun's heat was perfect enough for warmth and hopefully not to burn our skin. "I didn't wear sunscreen," I blurted out.

Eren laughed and nodded. He trailed his hand under the clear water for his own amusement. "If you get sunburnt, you won't be alone. I didn't wear any either," he assured.

It wasn't exactly comforting, though it was nice to know he was implying he would receive the same result. I leaned back and let my whole body float in the water. I closed my eyes and breathed in the cool air.

Leaving Eren to his own amusement, I heard him mutter he was going to do something cool. I ignored him and continued to lay in peace. I expected to hear him speak up after a while, but it was all silent. I cracked one eye open and immediately swam up to where I last saw him.

"Eren, don't joke around," I warned. I felt a panicky sensation in my limbs. All I could think about was the nightmare. "I-It's happening." I pushed my head underwater, searching and searching for him. Despite the water being so clear you could see the fishes swimming about and the ocean floor, he was nowhere to be found. It stung my eyes, so I quickly brought my head out and shouted his name. I could feel a sob trapped within my chest, begging to come out.

I felt a hard tug on my leg, causing me to lose my breath and push myself away. Eren suddenly emerged from under water. "I was a shark! Wasn't that cool?" he exclaimed. I clenched my trembling jaw and fought back the fearful tears. "L-Levi?" his eyes fell on me, anxious and muddled.

"You thought that was cool?" I asked lowly.

"I was trying to have fun with you…"

"Did you even consider how I would feel?" I snapped, turning to stare at him with timid eyes. "After the nightmare I had last night? I was terrified! I thought I lost you!"

Eren was at a loss for words. All he could do was shake his head and keep his gaze on the rippling water. "I'm sorry…" he mumbled.

I shook my head and ran my hand through my wet hair. "N-No, I'm just overreacting." I immediately turned around and headed towards the shore. I could hear the crashing of the waves, Eren's shouts and his struggle to catch up.

Everything reminded me of that horrible dream. I was hating myself even more.

The sand remained hot from the sun's rays, but I was numb to the slight burn. His hand reached for my arm and he pulled me around to make full eye contact with him. "Levi, I'm sorry!" Eren practically screamed in my face. "I wasn't thinking at all. I didn't know the nightmare left such a big impact on you," he rambled on in disbelief of his own actions. I was starting to feel bad for how I reacted.

My eyes lingered on his face, however I already knew he was truly sorry, but the words of forgiveness wouldn't come out of my own mouth.

_Small steps._

That's all it took to finally say what I was feeling.

"I forgive you," I muttered. He let out a sigh of relief and grasped for my hand. "I'm sorry you had to see this. I get paranoid and overreact. They're bad flaws of mine," I blurted out.

He furrowed his brows and replied, "It was going to show up sooner or later."

"Do you still like me after knowing this?"

He was silent, which frightened me even more. He chuckled and beared the biggest grin ever. "Of course! I don't think my feelings for you will ever fade."

I bit my lips and nodded. I could really trust him. "Can we sit down?" Eren nodded and mimicked my movements. We laid our eyes on the sparkling water. The waves had died down, the breeze was gentle, and the cackling of seagulls were long gone. "I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"You shouldn't be the one saying that."

"I yelled at you."

"Doesn't everyone—at some point—yell and scream at someone they care about? It's normal. It's something that we all deal with in our lives," he explained. The weight of his head was put on my shoulders and his wet, sticky hand slipped into mine. "But resolving conflicts like this brings us closer."

Maybe he was right.

Maybe all my fears existed to push me towards making our relationship stronger than before. It was pointless to beat myself over it.

"Thank you," I smiled. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. He laughed and begged me to release him from my hold.

"Please let me hold you longer," I whispered. My eyes fluttered shut and I felt Eren tense up, but slowly relax. His continued to smell of honey dew despite the strong smell of the sea. His skin felt warm and smooth under my touch.

I felt so lucky to hold someone so delicate as him.

"I'll make it up to you, somehow, for ruining our swim," I assured him.

He pulled away to stare at me with eager eyes. "Why don't we walk along the shore for now?" he suggested. I nodded and let him lead the way.

"I'll treat you to dinner later."

"I think you've spoiled me enough," Eren chuckled.

Although our walk was filled with smiles and laughter, I couldn't help, but wonder what Eren's flaws were and how I would handle them.

* * *

"It's hard to believe we'll be returning home tomorrow. Our vacation went by so fast."

"It was fun while it lasted, " I smiled disheartenedly. Since other visitors were away on their own time, the hallways were hushed just as we walked hand in hand towards our room. Eren hummed a tune and I was set on heading to bed straight away.

Upon entering the room, Eren skipped towards the back door. "The moon and stars look beautiful!" he awed.

"You're easily fascinated, huh?"

He hummed and let out a pleasant laugh. "Whenever we're together, everything seems wonderful!"

I covered my face with my hands and groaned. _When will I get used to his young and cute expressions? _"I'm taking a quick shower, okay?" I called out to him. He hummed and continued to stare up at the inky sky.

Being in the shower was my only solitude to think and wonder. Eren seemed fine after the swimming incident, but I was still skeptical if it was all a facade. Hopefully, sooner or later, we would finally be comfortable revealing our deepest feelings.

I emerged from the bathroom and expected to find him waiting on the bedside. Instead the room was empty. I scanned around and came to a stop right in front of the lounging area. I walked towards the back door and peered out to find Eren staring up at the night sky. I hated to pull him away from his entertainment, but sleep was needed for the both of us. "Eren," I called out.

He snapped out of his trance and blinked, dazedly, back at me. "Oh!" He ran up to me and beamed. "I just wanted to get a closer look. The wind feels amazing as well!" I smiled softly and nodded in agreement.

"I'm also going to take a shower. I'll meet you in bed!" And with that he stepped past me and entered the bathroom.

I let my body fall upon the bed and exhaustion immediately spread throughout my limbs. I stared up at the ceiling and came to the realization that I would truly miss this vacation. It could have been better. In the end, I decided I would take Eren on a better vacation next time.

I closed my eyes, however I was immediately woken up by Eren looming over me. "D-Did I fall asleep?" I croaked out.

"Seems like it. You weren't startled when I came out of the bathroom." He pursed his lips and laid down beside me. The smell of shea butter lingered on him. "Can you scoot over so I can pull the covers?" I nodded and felt the warmness of the linen covers.

The lights were soon off and our soft breathing occupied the silence. I turned on my side and gazed at him. He was truly a pretty thing to exist

"I can feel your eyes on me," Eren whispered. He, too, turned on his side and stared back. I was glad he chose to sleep on the side the moon slightly shined on. The glow of his eyes were even brighter. His hand crept up and ran through my hair. Drowsiness was starting to take over me. "Don't be upset at yourself. I'm really happy you brought me here," he assured.

"I was worried you were disappointed."

"It's the thought that counts, Levi."

"You know, you also make me feel strange," I mumbled with half-lidded eyes. His hand came to a stop and his cheeks flushed. "I don't mind if it hurts. I like being with you, Eren."

He leaned in and gave a small peck upon my lips. I was too exhausted to make a deeper move. He opened his mouth to say more, but settled with, "Goodnight, Levi."

"Goodnight, Eren."

I drifted to sleep, wondering what Eren _truly_ wanted to say.

Hours passed and the one thing we completely forgot to do before heading off to bed was pack.

"Did we leave anything in the bathroom?" I asked, frantically. My head was swirling and I was sure I checked our luggage ten times.

"No! I checked four times!" Eren yelled back. He stuffed his clothes in his suitcase, cursing whenever he hurt himself on the zipper.

"How could we forget—ah, I blame you for being so clingy last night!" I pointed my finger at Eren, who blinked at me in bewilderment.

"Me? Aren't you the one who is a clean freak and must be organized? This is clearly your fault!"

I bit my lips to contain my laughter and nodded. "I see how it is. I'll meet you at the airport," I joked, dragging my suitcase out the door.

I heard his panicked footsteps and heavy breathing. "Don't leave me like that!" he whined.

I smirked and held my hand out from behind. "Come on, hold my hand." His slipped in like natural and I instantly felt content. "You swear you didn't leave anything behind?" I questioned for the last time.

"Probably some underwear." I immediately turned to head back to the room. "I was just kidding! Come back!" he laughed out.

"I swear, Eren Jaeger, if you left one behind I would have retrieved it or else some stingy, old man would be worshipping them." He belted out another laugh and I simply tightened the hold of our intertwined hands.

And so our, kind of, relaxing vacation came to an end.

* * *

(**A/N: **Maybe I need SNK to return in order for my love with the show and pairing to rekindle once again. Has my writing style changed? Despite the state I'm in, I'll continue to write this story because I did and still have big plans for it! Also would a music playlist be enjoyable for you all? So many songs inspire me to write these chapters. I'll try to motivate myself to write the next chapter, until then, wait for the next update! )


	23. Fated Meeting

(**A/N:** WOW who knew that getting sudden motivation would help you finish a chapter in just 3 days? I've been listening to a lot of instrumentals, so that has helped out with writing. Sorry if you wanted something longer, but this is what I've got. Enjoy! )

* * *

**Fated Meeting**

Waking up midday became a routine for me. On long nights, I was spread out on the floor painting, or drawing my life away. Three in the morning was a set time for me to head on to bed for another day to waste on the smell of acrylics and pencil shavings.

Of course throughout the day, texts and calls were exchanged between Eren and I. I smiled through the phone as he mouthed away on what he did that day. Most of his days were spent in the city with his friends, or lazing around in his house.

Quick visits to see each other was something that became adventurous for us. We officially decided that the convenience store was our favorite place to be. Even though the snacks weren't good for us, we continued to go back for more and sit outside in the pavement until sundown.

I laughed softly musing over a topic we discussed for a long time. If everything failed for us, we were going to go into modeling and become the power couple. It was a silly idea.

After a long morning of just sketching, I pushed myself off of the wooden floor and made my way towards the middle of the apartment. Work outs also became a daily routine of mine. Eren began to admire how toned my arms and legs had become. I'd be lying that I didn't enjoy it.

After an hour and a half of a rigorous workout, I decided to take a breather and stop for the day. I reached for the white towel hung on top of the couch and swept the sweat off my face and neck. I scowled at the feeling of it. It was gross, but it was human nature after all.

As I was heading to the bathroom, my eyes caught sight of the tall table. When Eren visited my apartment for the first time, he commented on how empty it looked. Now it was adorned with a bigger flower vase, the dragon sculpture, and a framed picture of the two of us.

I smiled softly reminiscing our trip to the blooming cliff. Eren's smile was simply radiant compared to my lousy one. My gaze traced his soft eye smile and his hair that was being swept by the wind. It was honestly a precious memory of mine. I wouldn't want to forget it.

A sudden knock on the door brought me out of my lovely daze. My muscles felt sore upon opening the measly door. My lips thinned once I realized who had arrived.

Petra beamed back as she popped her head in. "May I come in?" she cheerfully asked.

By now, I was used to her showing up at random times. I told myself plenty of times that she was only here for business. And that's exactly what it was.

Just.

Business.

"Sure," I muttered, stepping back to let her through. I didn't have a choice anyway.

She continued to smile and glanced around the apartment. "Clean as always," she commented.

"What? Is your place not clean?"

"Oh it is! However your cleanliness is different."

I rolled my eyes and made my way to the couch. Whatever that meant. "What are we talking about now, boss?" I questioned.

"I'm not your boss, Levi." She placed herself right next to me and sent an annoyed look. "I'm just your agent. A helper," she said to make it clear for the hundredth time. I nodded my head as if I learned my lesson.

I eyed her as she suddenly became stiff. "Petra?" I called to her. Her petite hand was stroking the navy, velvet-like blanket. I bit my lips remembering Eren had pulled it out from my closet when he stayed over one night.

"You kept this?" she questioned. Her quiet voice dripped with confusion and shock. I remained silent; unsure how to respond. "I gave this to you for christmas." She turned to look at me with a forced smile. I had no idea what she was talking about.

_Ah._ Another memory of us returned to me. I remembered her holding onto my hand as she handed over a flashy bag with the blanket inside. I wondered on what I had given her. Looking back on it only brought pain. Christmas with her couldn't compare to Christmas with Eren.

The silence between us was uncomfortable and I finally replied, "I was moving things around and I just happened to have found it." Now I wondered why I even kept it after all these years.

"I see." She pulled her hand away to rummage around her purse. She pulled out sheets of printed paper and continued with her reason being here. "So I was thinking that you need to sell more of your art. I already made a list of valuable customers, who I believe would love to see what you have to offer!" Her voice was once again lively and it only continued to confuse me. I couldn't understand her behavior.

I reached for the papers in her hands and scanned through the information. It was admirable on how each profile was carefully typed out with no mistakes whatsoever. I couldn't be irritated at her forever if she was working this hard for my sake. "I have a couple of works I've finished," I told her. "We can look through them and pick which ones would suit them."

"That sounds great!" I handed back the stack, her hand gripped the papers and swiftly placed them back in her purse. "Also I've been searching and found that there's going to be a show gallery in the fall." My heart skipped a beat at the mention of the event. "I think it would be a good opportunity for your art to make a public appearance," she said.

"A bigger public appearance," I corrected her. She awkwardly smiled and nodded. Her hands were clasped together with eyes filled with hope. Honestly, how could I pass on that kind of event? Not only do galleries help get your art known, but you earn money in return. "I'm interested." I waved my hand to signal her to continue.

"Well, it's not confirmed since the artist who is planning on holding the show gallery is currently away on vacation. But! Once they return, they will be taking in offers."

"And who's this artist?

"Rico…" she whispered.

"You mean The Rico?" I gaped. "The child prodigy I would read about in the magazines?" Petra slowly nodded her head. I held a steady gaze as I told her, "If you get me into her gallery, I will give you a raise. I swear, Petra."

"I'm fine without a raise..."

I narrowed my eyes and shook my head. "I have to give you something in return."

"This is fine." I stared at her, not really understanding what 'this' was. "But I promise I will get you into that gallery!" She placed her hands upon her chest and grinned.

_Promise is such a big word._ It wasn't the first time she said it. I wasn't too entirely sure if I could put my trust in her again. The first time was a mistake. _Maybe now it won't be._

The towel around my shoulders slipped off and landed on the floor. I had completely forgotten about taking a shower. "Sorry." I bent down and picked it up. It was less soggy than before.

"I'll wait," she spoke up. "Go ahead. I'll wait here."

I nodded and assured her I wouldn't take too long. She shooed me away and I retreated to the comfort of my bathroom. I stepped under the shower head and let the water drench my whole body. The warm water felt cool to my skin. My mind raced with many thoughts. The gallery, money, and finally making a living. Years of pursuing my dream was about to be paid off. I felt my body tingle at just the thought of my art getting more publicity.

I gazed at my hands, astonished on how I didn't feel a single nerve. It was certainly rare. I also thought of Eren. He was always filled with determination. It almost seemed as if he didn't have any weak points.

I wouldn't mind seeing them.

I wanted to love him as a whole. I wanted to love all his perfections and flaws.

I scoffed and tilted my head back to let the water hit my entire face. Eren always managed to creep into my thoughts.

Back to the gallery, Rico was someone I looked up to. Even if it had been a while since I kept up with her work and whereabouts, I still had that respect for her in me. I imagined scenarios on how I would meet her. It felt strange and a little creepy, but what could I say? I idolized her.

Then I thought about Petra. After years of not seeing her, she was making all this possible. Surely, she wasn't doing it to get me to forgive her—_right? _It wouldn't even matter. We were both in relationships. Happy ones, or so I thought.

I pushed my hair back and furrowed my brows. I pushed away the negative thoughts and started to remember how many canvases I had painted on. I turned the water off and stepped out. Quickly drying off every crevice of my body, I moved onto my drenched hair.

I walked out into my bedroom with slightly wet hair. I didn't care to dress modestly for Petra. Throwing on thin sweats and a plain black t-shirt, I emerged from the room.

My feet came to an abrupt stop and I shuddered in fear. I stared at Petra making small chat with Eren. Why did he have to show up when she was here? He nodded his head, listening in on whatever Petra was spouting about.

I slowly walked up to them, waiting to see their heads turn. Eren was the first to notice me. "Levi," he called out. I expected a bigger smile than the one he gave.

"You really didn't take that long," Petra pointed out. She slightly jumped and presented Eren with her hands. "He knocked while you were in the shower, and it seemed like he's been here a couple of times. I thought it was okay to let him in."

"Oh, is that so?" I nodded and sat down beside Petra. Eren was already sitting on her other side with little room for me to be in between them. "What were you two talking about?" I asked. I stared at Eren, who kept blinking right back at us.

"He asked who I was and why I was here, so I answered him," she replied.

"I'm sorry!" Eren suddenly blurted out. We both stared at him, puzzled. "I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Eren, Levi's boy—"

"Friend," I interrupted. "He's a close friend." I lowered my gaze to my hands. I couldn't face Eren. Neither could Petra find out about our relationship.

"It's nice to meet you, Eren!" Petra exclaimed. It was her first time meeting him, but she had already seen him. It was bound to happen. She noticed the framed picture and I had to show her the portrait of him I was working on. She never asked what Eren was to me. In her eyes, he was simply a friend.

Despite all my worries, they met, which I absolutely didn't want to happen.

Eren was silent and it irked me. "Do any of you want drinks? Eren?" I questioned, finally making eye contact with him.

"I'll just have water," he answered, plainly.

"Petra?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

I stood up and quickly filled a glass of water for Eren. I was already hoping to have Petra leave soon. The atmosphere was unbearable. I returned and handed the glass to Eren. He smiled back and took a sip. I was stricken. I couldn't tell if he was upset or not. I couldn't understand either of them.

"I was looking through your sketchbook, while you were in the shower. Your skills have improved significantly," Petra explained. Her thin fingers flipped through the pages. "From October of last year to now, look incredibly different." Her mouth curled as she muttered, "It seems more beautiful. They're filled with emotions."

I glanced at Eren who was in awe at the drawings. I met Eren in October. He was the reason for my change.

"I marked some of the pages. I think you need to paint these on canvases," she suggested. She suddenly turned to Eren and asked, "You don't mind us talking about business?" He shook his head and told the two of us to continue. I sent him a look of thanks. He blushed and glanced down at the glass in his hands.

I picked the book off of her hands and eyed the marked pages. Even if it was less than ten, to an artist is seemed like it would take a while. "I can't guarantee you I'll finish these quickly," I admitted. "But I'll see what I can do."

"I'm not trying to rush you! Take your time!" Her comforting smile slowly disappeared as she stared right back at me. "Have you been staying up late again?" she questioned, sternly. I turned away to scratch the back of neck. "Your dark circles are more emphasized than usual!" she snapped.

"Why are you nagging at me?" I demanded. Petra made it worse by acting like a mom. She wasn't in a position to care about me in that way.

"Taking care of your health is important."

"So is painting."

She scoffed and sent an apologetic look to Eren. He took quiet sips as he watched. I felt sorry for him. He didn't need to be here to experience this.

"Look," I spoke. "Just let me be and I"ll get you those art works you so desperately want."

A deep sigh left her lips and completely brushed off what I had said. "What about the portrait of hi—"

She was about to point at Eren until I cut her off, "A-Ah that! It's almost finished. I'm just adding more details to it." I wasn't lying, but I wasn't going to let her reveal that I was painting another portrait of Eren, which he knew nothing of.

Her amber eyes glanced at Eren and I, all while a small smirk formed on her lips. "I get it. Just making sure you haven't abandoned it." _As if. _I wanted the portrait to be a masterpiece.

"Are we done here?" I bored a look of annoyance at her.

She wasn't phased, or wasn't even aware. "Yeah. That's it for today," she replied, dejectedly. "I have other things to attend to, so I'll just leave the two of you to yourselves." She rose to her feet, and just as I was about to get up as well, she stopped. "Don't bother seeing me out. I can do it myself."

I slumped back into the couch and waited for her to close the front door behind her. The sound of the door rang throughout the apartment. I let out a deep breath that I had no idea I was holding in.

I glanced at Eren who was tapping away at the glass. I crept closer and reached for his hand. He jerked from the sudden touch and stared with his eyes shining brighter than usual. His hand was warm against my cold skin. "I'm sorry," I whispered. He opened his mouth to speak, but I shook my head. "Listening to us talk about business must have been boring, right?"

He drooped his head down and I smiled leaning under to get a better look at his expression. "...I just came at a bad time," he muttered.

_Yes. You came at the wrong time._ I brushed my hand against his cheek, maneuvering him to make eye contact with me. "I've missed you," I whispered. My heart was pounding and I could feel my body shaking. I talked to him just a few hours ago, yet my heart yearned to see him.

"I missed you, too," he smiled. His voice was much audible. He let out a casual laugh, played with my hand, as he gazed at his lap. "I had no idea selling art would be that much work," he commented.

"Me neither," I breathed out, earning a louder laugh from him. "Petra is only here to help me by taking my art to sell." Eren nodded and a smile grew upon his lips. Hopefully that calmed his suspicions. "So what brings you here?" I teasingly asked.

"Like I said, I missed you." By raising my brows and smirking at him, his cheeks blew up with heat. "A-And I was bored!"

"I'm guessing you'll be staying for dinner," I stated.

"How about letting me stay the night?" he playfully bumped into my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "As if I could ever say no to you," I said, loudly. He giggled and sprawled himself on the couch. Regardless of his reason, I wanted him to stay with me.

While I made us dinner, Eren yammered on how the days had been getting hotter and difficult to go outside. He was wishing for another rainy day. I pestered him if he wanted it to rain so we could be together. He stayed silent from embarrassment.

"This is good," he mumbled through each bite. I stared at him with wonderment. _How did I get stuck with a sloppy and cute boy?_ He chuckled almost choking on his food. "I think I have some clothes in your room."

"I washed them for you just incase you decided to stay over again."

He awed to get me flustered. "You know," he began. "Petra is right. You need to lay off on painting till late at night."

"I'm fine," I said, reaching out to pat his hand. "Everyone stays up late."

"Okay, but you'll look like an old man if you keep sleeping late."

"Is that what you're worried about?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. Eren grinned. "I guess you'll have to move in to make sure I go to sleep early," I sang out, standing up to put away our dishes.

"I'll pass," he replied, playfully. In utter disbelief, I stomped towards him, asking why. He simply laughed. "As much as I would love to live with you, I'd miss being with Mikasa."

"That's understandable," I nodded. I should have known his relationship with his sister was much stronger than anything else. He let out a soft yawn and turned away. "If you're with me, I'll get a good night's sleep." His cheeks flushed at my statement.

"I-I'm going to take a shower!" he yelled, running off to my room, almost tripping on his way.

I stood by the dining table laughing to myself. Despite Eren and Petra meeting each other for the first time, Eren wasn't upset. The night had ended better than I thought. I still wanted to apologize to him for not telling him sooner about her frequent visits.

I stepped out of the apartment to get some fresh air. It felt stiff, but it was much better than being stuck inside from all my worries being pent up. I crouched down and heaved.

What time was it? The sky was already pitch black. The sounds of cars rushing, summer cicadas, and small chattering from other apartments filled the night. These simple noises calmed me down. Before Eren could freak out, I hurried in.

By the time I reached my room, he was already spread out on my bed. His gaze was locked on the window. "Levi, hurry!" he called out. "The stars look so pretty!"

No matter how many times he had stargazed, he never got tired of looking at them. I approached the bed and laid down beside him. It was repetitive, but each time I did gaze at each star, they shined brighter than before. Of course to me, I believed it was because Eren was with me.

I turned on my side and traced the fine lines on his skin. His emerald eyes sparkled under the moonlight, his lips glistened as he smiled. I threw an arm over him and pulled him to my chest.

His little squeals of laughter resonated in my chest. It only made the pain worse. "You're acting weird," he muttered.

_I'm sorry. How many times do I have to show you until you understand?_ I held him tighter for dear life. I didn't deserve the happiness that gushed out of him.

_I regret letting you meet her._

* * *

(**A/N:** I really like writing the regrets at the end of the chapters lol I want to finish the next chapter before I leave on a trip, but I can't guarantee it! Also the next chapter will be short as well. I'm also in the planning process of a music playlist for you all! Until then, please be patient for the next update~ )


	24. Turmoil

(**A/N:** This chapter was so hard to write. I'm not even sure if I was able to get Levi's emotions across for everyone to understand. From the title I'm sure you know it's going to be pretty emotional. I tried to not get so overwhelmed myself :'') I hope you can understand what Levi is going through through this chapter! )

* * *

**Turmoil**

"Are you sure about this?"

"Way more than you are," I retorted.

Petra silently stared at the three canvases in front of her. They laid in a row, flashing with streaks and blobs of colors. I spent hours painting and perfecting each one. Now I was hoping she could take them to sell.

"Don't you ever...get attached...to them?" she whispered.

I sighed, letting my shoulders slump back. "It depends. I'm not particularly attached to these though."

Her amber eyes wavered with hesitation. "The portraits…"

I tugged my bottom lip and nodded slowly. "I painted another portrait of him because I can't part with the first one. Even then, I've also grown attached to the second one," I explained. I slumped forward, chin on my propped hand, and bore my eyes at her. "Why are you asking about this?"

She was silent. She chewed on her bottom lip, her gaze drifting to a corner of the room. "I've always wondered how an artist feels with their artwork," she responded. "But it really depends on the person, right?" I nodded. "For instance, you seem like the type to have a glare when they're deeply focused," she spoke with wide eyes staring back at me.

"Don't I always look like that?" I questioned. Even now I had a disinterested expression.

"Yeah—well—besides that, I just know that some artists tend to be in a daze in their own muse. Or how others throw a fit when they make a grave mistake. You, however, are calm." I was starting to ask myself why Petra was saying these things. It was odd, and I didn't find a reason to it. "In other words, you have two choices; cover it up, or throw it away."

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "Where are you going with this?"

"Let me finish!" Her cheeks puffed up and continued. "Levi, you're an exceptional artist. I just had to write an article about you!" I gaped at the news. "I guess all those hours I spent watching you paint came in handy," she uttered. It didn't take a genius to figure out what she was referring to.

Just like Eren spent his time in the art room with me, Petra did the same thing back in high school. I let out a shaky breath and pushed the memories back. Now wasn't the time to think about those moments. "You...wrote about me?"

She nodded and smiled. "For this month's issue, I was given the opportunity to pick an artist to write about. You're the one artist I can depict well. You were perfect for the section of painters to pay attention to."

"What did you say?"

"You know, your art style, how long you've been painting—not to mention where some of your artwork can be found. I provided lots of photos as well!" I was awestruck. Her laugh resonated throughout the apartment. "You would not imagine the reviews! Everyone is so looking forward to seeing more of your works! They love it."

I couldn't wrap my head around the thought of many knowing who I was and loving what I was doing. These were strangers anticipating my work of art. My own parents didn't even appreciate it. "R-Really?" I stammered.

Petra furiously nodded. Her lively expression suddenly dropped. "Oh, I forgot to bring a copy."

"It's fine," I breathed out. "I can find it on my own." Our eyes met; contrasting between glee and shock. Her hands were neatly perched on her lap, but I found myself noticing how they slowly tightened on the hem of her skirt. "Thank you." Those two words slipped out carelessly.

Just as I expected, her hands became loose, her eyes were the size of marbles, and all I could do was patiently wait for her response. It was the first time I ever said those words of appreciation to her ever since she became my agent.

Her shoulders came up as she gave the brightest smile, letting out a belt of giggles. I felt something at the pit of my stomach. I clutched my trembling hand, withstanding the sudden sting in my chest. In my heart.

Her expression was so much like Eren's.

"I'm glad I could do this for you," she beamed. Her happiness was only a disturbance in my life. It only brought me anxiety.

I opened my mouth to speak, when suddenly there was a knock on the door. "I'll...get that," I mumbled. _But what was I going to say in the first place?_

My legs were unsteady and I was starting to feel light headed. _Get it together, Levi!_ I wanted to run away from Petra so badly.

The door creaked as I pulled it open. A scoff escaped my lips as my eyes met Hanji's. No. This was even worse. Hanji knew _everything_ that happened between Petra and I. The last thing I wanted was for her to find out that Petra was back _and_ in my apartment. "What are you doing here?" I said, lowly.

Her grin never faltered whatsoever. "Can I not visit you?" she said.

"Now is not a good time," I replied, harshly. Still, she didn't budge.

Hanji blinked, and skepticism flashed before her eyes. I gulped. It was too late to turn back. She knew something was up. She didn't hesitate to push the door with her hand and barge in.

Petra looked up from the couch and her confused expression was replaced by an overjoyed one. Hanji's steps came to an abrupt stop. "Hanji! I'm so happy to see you again!" Petra exclaimed. She bounced on her feet, moving towards her.

Hanji didn't have time to collect her thoughts, when Petra was suddenly staring up at her. "Petra, I've missed you!" Hanji stiffly smiled. "How have you been?"

"I've been doing pretty well! I'm glad you and Levi are still pretty close."

Hanji laughed loudly. "How could I leave that grumpy pants?" she pointed back at me. Hanji could have been an actress because she was exceptionally well at being friendly with Petra. In reality, she hated her guts. She couldn't stand the sight of her once we broke up.

Petra had gotten the drift of it. She knew she wasn't liked afterwards. Either she had forgotten, or was also faking her attitude. "How are you doing, Hanji?" she asked.

"You didn't have to ask. You know I'm always doing great," Hanji replied. She pursed her lips and nodded.

"But where do you work?"

"Oh that! I'm currently working at a post office, while interning as a science teacher at a middle school," I could sense that she wanted the conversation to end. I hesitated to step towards them, but did nonetheless.

Petra's eyes glimmered from the new information. "You two are doing to so well," she awed. I was taken aback that she was bringing me into the topic. "You haven't changed at all, Hanji."

Hanji furrowed her brows. "How so? Personality, or appearance wise?"

"Both! You still look young, but your enthusiasm is the same." Petra thinned her lips and continued, "Of course we all matured. It's crazy to think how much has changed though." This time a dismal smile adorned her fair face.

"Petra," I whispered.

Instead of answering, she peeked at her watch and winced. "I'm so sorry! I have an important meeting with the editors to get to." She rushed to the coffee table, and stacked the canvases in a bigger bag she had brought along. Bidding her goodbyes, she stopped before the front door. "I'll make sure to sell these, Levi!" she yelled with joy.

A strained pressure settled in the apartment. I didn't dare to speak first. "...I don't know where to start," Hanji muttered.

There was only one thing I could tell her, "She's my art agent." I finally looked up at her. Her expression was hard to read—maybe it was disappointment, or confusion.

"But why her?" she questioned, almost begging.

I flashed her a rather bitter smile. "What other choice did I have? She suddenly appeared before me, willing to give me a hand in selling my art," I explained. Hanji's eyes wavered with fury, but understandment. "Of course I have another agent, but he's always busy with his other clients."

She ran her hand through her hair, exasperating harshly. "I just don't understand why she would show up _now_. How did she even find you?"

"Petra said she saw an artwork of mine. From there—I guess—she asked around, until it led her to my apartment and me."

"I don't trust her," Hanji spat out. Her gaze almost burned through me. "Do you?"

I shrugged, laughing lightly. "I trust her on getting me money. I have my doubts, too, Hanji." Suddenly, standing in the middle of the apartment became tiring. "Don't worry. I'm over it," I whispered. She eyed me so hesitantly. "I've moved on," I tried to convince her.

Or maybe I was convincing myself as well.

"Alright," she said. Her eyes creased, as she smiled again. Hanji looked much better with a smile. It sucked knowing I was causing her to be upset. "Don't fall for her again," she advised.

The fact that she even said that was hilarious. I scoffed shaking my head. Did she not trust me? "I can't. I have Eren," I replied.

Without warning, she asked, "How are you and Eren?"

I fell silent, pondering on the question. Then it dawned on me. If it was Eren, he would have immediately answered with a big smile, bragging on how he's on cloud nine whenever he's with me. It was taking much longer for me to answer.

It was not going great. I couldn't say three important words to Eren at all. Did he trust me? Did he know that my heart was only occupied by him?

_No._

Because I never told him I loved him.

I was staring into space, arms hanging loosely on my sides, and feet frozen to the ground. Who was I to be with a boy with a big heart, when I was only a man with a fear to love?

Hanji waved her hand in front of me, bringing me out of my inner turmoil. "Levi, are you okay?" she asked, frantically.

I shook my head and mumbled. "I don't know." Her lips remained sealed; so hesitant to ask. "I can't do this," I admitted. I wanted to bawl, though my eyes remained drier than the summer heat. "Oh my god, I haven't changed at all. I thought I recovered from the trauma. I can't love."

"Levi—"

"Eren loves me, and yet I can't say those words back to him!" My breathing hitched, the pain in my chest only increased and my emotions continued to spill. "I don't deserve to be with him. I thought I was better," I choked. I averted my gaze to the walls, bawling my hands into forceful fists. "To love someone again is a fearful thing to me," I confessed.

A pair of hands shook me, I looked back at Hanji to find her desperately trying to knock sense into me. "Calm down," she spoke. Her tone was gentle and firm. A single tear trailed down her cheek.

My eyes widened from the sight. "W-Why are you crying," I muttered.

"Because you wallowing in your pain hurts me!" she cried out. She was crying for me.

"I can't believe I'm hurting you as well," I whispered. I stared up at her with begging eyes. "Help me. Please help me stop being afraid!" I yelled, gripping the front of her shirt.

Hanji bit her lips and pulled me into a hug. "I can't do that…" she whispered. I should have known that would be her response. "You have to help yourself out. Only you can give yourself the push to conquer your fears."

"How?"

"Weren't you doing that before she showed?" I inhaled sharply.

Hanji was right.

Before Petra even showed up, I was already moving forward with my relationship with Eren. I was giving myself the push to do it.

But wasn't it late now to change?

Almost as if she read my mind, Hanji said, "You can still change. It'll take time, but you can do it." I stepped back and gazed at the wooden floor. "You can start off by telling him one of your problems," she suggested. My chest ached and the pounding in my head never ceased. The thought of him receiving the burden of mine own was what I wanted to avoid. "I just hope Eren can be patient," she breathed out.

It hurt to agree with her. "Yeah. Me too," I finally replied.

Hanji bent her head down and smiled warmly. "Feeling a bit better now?" I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Good! Come on. I still need to cheer you up!" she exclaimed.

"Not so fast," I said, sternly. "I've barely recovered. I'm all worn out." I was determined to get out of whatever she suddenly planned.

"It's okay! I was just thinking we'd be chill today and watch a movie."

Hanji was the definition of best friend at that moment. I let out a small laugh and followed her to the couch.

Maybe it was a good idea that Hanji found out about Petra.

Maybe Hanji was right. I needed to tell Eren soon.

Maybe I could change for the better.

But so many things went wrong after that.

* * *

(**A/N:** I'm sorry I made you read this lol. Also my apologies if I didn't depict it well. pls tell me my mistakes :-( I have good news by the way! I wrote a really cute oneshot of these two! I'm serious this time, since I wasn't able to post two other ones I started on. I'll possibly post it tomorrow, so please look forward to it! It'll be a nice change from how this story is going. School is starting soon, so be patient for my updates! Thanks~ )


End file.
